


Mini-Vengers

by Jamage



Series: Mini-Vengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Sam Wilson, Kid Steve Rogers, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic, Nightmares, Tony Being Tony
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamage/pseuds/Jamage
Summary: Tony ist an Peppers Todesdrohungen was Loki angeht mittlerweile gewohnt, doch als JARVIS ihn schickt um einen weiteren Streit zwischen dem Rotschopf und dem Trickster des Hauses zu schlichten, traut er seinen Augen kaum. Denn abgesehen von Pepper, Loki und ihm selbst scheint der Avengers Tower nur noch von Kindern bevölkert zu sein...





	1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Tony

„Guten Morgen Sir.“, begrüßte JARVIS‘ Stimme Tony, der sich noch im Halbschlaf befand. Gähnend kämpfte der Erfinder sich aus den Federn, während seine getreue AI ihm Uhrzeit, Wetterbericht und die neuesten Nachrichten zukommen ließ. 

Tony fuhr sich durch die, von acht Stunden Schlaf, zerzausten Haare. Ein neuer Rekord, den er unbedingt Pepper unter die Nase reiben musste wenn er den temperamentvollen Rotschopf das nächste Mal zu Gesicht bekam. In letzter Zeit hatte er, wenn überhaupt nur ein oder zwei Stunden Schlaf am Stück gefunden und wenn er ehrlich war, lag das zum Großteil daran, dass er noch immer dabei war die Armee an Anzügen zu ersetzen, die er Peppers wegen in die Luft gejagt hatte. 

So viel zu übertriebenen Weihnachtsgeschenken. Allerdings hatte der überdimensionierte Kuschelhase, nachdem er vom Grund des Ozeans geborgen und getrocknet worden war, zusammen mit genügend Einzelteilen seines Hauses, dass die Bauarbeiten an seinem Zuhause in Malibu nun endlich in vollem Gange waren, immerhin einen Fan. Harleys kleine Schwester hatte sich, seiner letzten E-Mail zufolge, sehr über das Kuscheltier gefreut.

An dieser Stelle unterbrach JARVIS seinen Gedankenstrom, der in Richtung Dusche, Kaffee und Werkstatt, nicht notwendigerweise in genau dieser Reihenfolge, abgedriftet war, mit den Worten: „Sir wenn ich darauf hinweisen dürfte, dass Ms. Potts sich im Moment in einem zunehmend heftiger werdenden Streitgespräch mit Mr. Loki befindet.“

Tony verschluckte sich fast als er vor Schreck aufjapste, während sich gleichzeitig ein weiteres Gähnen aus seinem Hals zu quetschen versuchte. Nach Atem ringend, brachte das Genie schließlich die Frage zu Stande, wo genau seine unersetzliche Sekretärin gerade den Lügengott des Hauses mit ihren Stilettos bedrohte. 

Peppers Drohungen jemanden mit ihren Schuhen zu töten, hatte einiges an Glaubhaftigkeit gewonnen seitdem sie regelmäßig mit Nat trainierte. Den beiden Rotschöpfen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig durch den Ring jagten und in Peppers Fall, dank Extremis, gelegentlich zu rauchen begannen, war mehr als nur beunruhigend für Tony und Clint, die sich dieses Ereignis beim ersten Mal natürlich nicht hatten entgehen lassen können. Inzwischen hatten alle Avengers, mit Ausnahme von Thor, den ein paar versengte Augenbrauen und die Tatsache, dass Nat ihn als Sprungbrett für einen ihrer Angriffe eingesetzt hatte, nicht davon abhalten konnten ein solches Schauspiel zu genießen, beschlossen, dass es sicherer war sich die Trainingseinheiten von JARVIS auf die Leinwand im gemeinschaftlichen Wohnzimmer legen zu lassen, statt einen Tod durch Rotschopf zu riskieren. 

Keine Minute später verfluchte sich Tony dafür, dass seine Aufzüge im Stark beziehungsweise inzwischen Avengers-Tower sämtlichen Sicherheitsvorschriften entsprachen und damit für das sich anbahnende Katastrophen-Szenario in seinem Kopf viel zu langsam waren. Tony war schon klar, dass die Realität nur in den seltensten Fällen die Erwartungen übertraf, die seine Fantasie ausbrütete, doch die Angewohnheit immer mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen, ließ sich nur schwer abschütteln.

Pepper hatte seinen Antrag auf einen Expresslift, und ja er hatte tatsächlich einen Antrag bei seiner eigenen CEO stellen müssen, für eine Umbaumaßnahe an seinem eigenen Haus, inzwischen dreimal abgelehnt. Seitdem sie entdeckt hatte, dass Tonys Haus in Malibu nicht nur einen geheimen Keller hatte, sondern vielmehr einen geheimen Atombunker mit mindestens einem Dutzend Iron Man Anzüge, JARVIS Backup-Servern und genug Verpflegung in Dosen, die verdächtig danach aussahen, als hätte noch Howard Stark sie eingelagert um eine halbe Fußballmannschaft für mehrere Monate zu versorgen, war sie ein wenig empfindlich was Tonys Renovierungsarbeiten anging. Andererseits konnte es auch daran liegen, dass er damals während der Sache mit der Palladium-Vergiftung mehrere Wände eingerissen hatte um seinen eigenen Teilchenbeschleuniger zu bauen. So ganz sicher konnte Tony sich da nicht sein. Auf jeden Fall hatte Pepper inzwischen Veto-Rechte wenn es um Umbauten an Tonys Wohnraum ging.

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und Tony spähte vorsichtig nach links und rechts, bevor er die scheinbare Sicherheit des Liftes verließ und sofort Deckung an der nächsten Ecke suchte.

„Wem zur Hölle sollte ich denn sonst die Schuld an diesem Chaos geben?“, ertönte Peppers Stimme in einer Lautstärke und Tonlage, die Tony bisher nur kannte, wenn seine Freundin ihm die Hölle heiß machte. Sei es nun wegen irgendwelcher versäumter Meetings, oder der Tatsache, dass er wieder einmal vergessen hatte, dass sie auf Erdbeeren allergisch war. Himmel die Frau konnte aber auch empfindlich sein. 

„Mir völlig egal.“, übertönte Pepper eine Antwort von Loki, die zu leise war, als dass Tony sie von seinem momentanen Lauschposten am Aufzug aus hätte verstehen können. Hin und hergerissen zwischen der Aussicht auf ein Wrestling-Match zwischen Pepper und Loki und der Tatsache, dass Tony nur zu bewusst war, dass bei aller Liebe seine CEO nicht die leiseste Chance gegen einen ernsthaft wütenden Trickster haben würde, blieb Tony erst mal wo er war. 

Wobei Peppers feurige Persönlichkeit in Folge von Extremis gewiss einen interessanten Kontrast zu Lokis eisigen Argumenten bieten würde. Tony versuchte das Kopfkino abzustellen, das gerade angelaufen war und einen höchst interessanten Kampf zwischen dem Eisriesen und der feuerspeienden CEO zur Schau stellte. Fehlte nur noch das Popcorn. 

Vorsichtig schlich Tony dann doch näher und hörte plötzlich etwas, das ihn inne halten ließ. Jemand weinte. Wer um alles in der Welt konnte um halb acht Uhr morgens im Avenger-Gemeinschaftsraum weinen? Was nebenbei die Frage aufwarf, weshalb er um diese Uhrzeit wach war. Was wiederum zu der Frage führte, was ihn gestern Abend dazu getrieben hatte noch vor Mitternacht ins Bett zu gehen. 

Tony konnte sich nicht erinnern, aber er nahm an, dass es mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass er sich vor der Benefiz-Gala gedrückt hatte, von der Pepper schon seit Wochen geredet hatte. Tony hasste diese Art von Veranstaltungen. Leidenschaftlich. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachte sich herauszuputzen und sich über alles und jeden lustig zu machen. Doch seitdem er sich Nick Furys Boy-Band von Superhelden angeschlossen hatte, bestand nicht nur Pepper darauf, dass er sich zusammenriss. Das bedeutete nur einen Hauch von Alkohol, höfliche Gespräche und keine Repulsorhandschuhe. Also drückte sich Tony um so viele der Veranstaltungen, zu denen sämtliche Avengers eingeladen waren, wie nur irgend möglich. Was hieß so viele bis Cap mit seinem patentierten Ich-bin-nicht-erfreut-über-dein-Verhalten-Blick in Tonys Werkstatt stürmte, gefolgt von einer Gardinenpredigt, die Pepper alle Ehre machte.

„Ist schon gut Liebes. Sie wird euch nichts tun.“, erklang da Lokis Stimme in einem Tonfall, den Tony nun wirklich noch nie zu hören bekommen hatte. Wen um alles in der Welt nannte der Gott der Lügen bitte Liebes?

Wie so oft siegte seine Neugier über seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, der, wenn man seinen beiden engsten Freunden, sowie Captain-ich-bin-besser-als-du-America Glauben schenkte, ohnehin nur sehr rudimentär ausgebildet war. Sobald Tony einen guten Blick über das Zimmer erhaschen konnte, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter. 

In der Mitte des Raumes stand Pepper Potts, die leicht orange um die Nasenspitze wirkte. Vor ihr auf dem Boden kniete Loki, die Arme um ein Kind geschlungen, das sich offenbar die Seele aus dem Leib weinte. 

Der kleine Junge war vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt. Tony war sich da nicht besonders sicher, schließlich hatte er nicht die Spur von Erfahrung was Kinder anging. Harley war so ziemlich das erste Kind, dem er seit Jahren begegnet war. 

Der Junge hatte verwuschelte schwarze Haare und eine Tony seltsam vertraute Brille lag neben ihm am Boden. Noch bemerkenswerter als die Tatsache, dass er in Lokis lederbewährte Schulter schniefte, war nur, dass er in einem Pullover, der ihm mindesten zehn Nummern zu groß war, geradezu ertrank. Ein Pullover, dessen blasslila Farbe Tony vage vertraut vorkam.

Ein klapperndes Geräusch riss Tonys Blick von Loki los und wieder fielen ihm beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Die unglaublich moderne und im selben Atemzug unglaublich hässliche Vitrine, zu der Tony sich aus ihm im Moment nicht mehr gegenwärtigen Gründen hatte überreden lassen, beherbergte wie es aussah nicht mehr nur eine schier endlose Anzahl an Gläsern, sondern zwei weitere Kinder, die Tony in seinem Leben noch nicht gesehen hatte, obwohl das kleine Mädchen mit den hüftlangen roten Haaren ihm einen wahrlich beängstigenden Gedanken in den Kopf schießen ließ.

Der drahtige, blonde Junge an ihrer Seite, der gerade dabei war von der Vitrine aus mit Hilfe eines Stapels Sofakissen den Lüftungsschacht zu erreichen, in dem sich Tonys Lieblingsbogenschütze zu verstecken pflegte wann immer er Thors Kekse stibitzt hatte, verstärkte seinen Verdacht nur noch.

„Bitte sag mir irgendjemand, dass ich mich ins Koma getrunken habe und das hier ein wirklich schräger Traum ist.“, murmelte Tony, was ihm die Aufmerksamkeit sowohl von Pepper als auch von Loki einbrachte.

 

Loki

Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen, er hätte ahnen müssen, dass er in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Letzte Nacht waren sämtliche Avengers, vom Herrn des Hauses einmal abgesehen, ausgeflogen. 

Loki genoss es den Turm so ganz für sich allein zu haben, auch wenn er niemals zugeben würde, wie wenig ihm die lärmende Anwesenheit von Thors Team wirklich ausmachte. Im Gegensatz zu den Tapferen Drein und Lady Sif, sah hier niemand Loki als fünftes Rad am Wagen. Im Gegenteil schienen sowohl Tony als auch Bruce seine Anwesenheit, der seines Bruders vorzuziehen, was eine neue und sehr ungewohnte Erfahrung für den Trickster war. Selbst Barton hatte seine Mordfantasien was Loki anging in jüngster Zeit überwunden. Es war fast zu gut um wahr zu sein und Loki erwartete beinahe täglich aufzuwachen und sich wieder in den Verließen des Anderen wiederzufinden.

Die Gala, zu der die Avengers am vorigen Abend aufgebrochen waren, war zu Ehren der Rückkehr von Sergeant Barnes aus den Fängen von HYDRA gegeben worden. Oder zumindest war das der Vorwand, der ihm in den letzten Tagen am häufigsten präsentiert worden war. 

Loki glaubte nicht wirklich an diese Geschichte, doch er wusste inzwischen aus Erfahrung, dass es einfacher war die Scherben zusammenzukehren, die der Starrsinn des legendären Captain America mit sich brachte, als zu versuchen ihn von etwas überzeugen zu wollen, was er nicht glauben mochte. Seit James Barnes im Turm lebte, hatte Loki ihn nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Anscheinend fühlte er sich in Gesellschaft genauso unwohl wie Loki es mitunter tat. Nur zu den wöchentlichen Filmabenden war der ehemalige Winter Soldier genauso verpflichtet wie jeder andere Avenger. Da gab es keine Ausnahmen. Nicht wenn Tony dafür seine Werkstatt verließ und sich tatsächlich Woche für Woche das Maschinenöl von den Händen wusch und sich in menschliche Gesellschaft begab.

Loki hatte den Abend genutzt um ein wenig herumzuschnüffeln. Nicht dass er nicht schon jedes Versteck des Turmes gekannt hätte, doch es war immer gut zu wissen, wo man sich im Zweifelsfall verbergen konnte, welche Schatten ihm freundlich gesonnen waren und welche sich weigerten mit ihm zu sprechen. In der Stille, die nur gelegentlich durch JARVIS unterbrochen wurde, wenn Loki sich einem Bereich näherte zu dem er keinen Zutritt hatte, fühlte sich der jüngere Prinz so wohl wie zuletzt im Garten seiner Mutter.

Das Versteckspiel zwischen ihm und JARVIS, das sich wie von selbst ergab, als der Trickster einmal mehr ausprobierte wie weit er die Sensoren der allgegenwärtigen AI austricksen konnte, würde für immer ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm und dem Geschöpf bleiben, das Loki im Stillen Tonys ältesten Sohn nannte.

Später hatte Loki sich mit einem Buch aufs Dach des Turmes zurückgezogen und die sternenklare Nacht genossen, in der er dank der Lichterflut, die sich vom Fuß des Turmes aus erstreckte nicht einen einzigen Stern zu sehen bekam. 

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen wie sein Bruder und die anderen nach Hause gekommen waren, doch er hatte in einem Anflug von Großzügigkeit beschlossen Frühstück zu machen. Auch wenn Thor ihn deswegen stets ein wenig schief ansah, Loki kam, nach einigen Fehlversuchen und mit JARVIS gelegentlicher Hilfe, wunderbar mit der Küche auf der Gemeinschaftsebene zurecht. 

Im Nachhinein betrachtet hätte Loki schon an dieser Stelle merken können, dass etwas nicht so ganz stimmte. Egal wie lang der vorige Abend gewesen sein mochte. Es gab eigentlich nichts, das Steve Rogers von seiner morgendlichen Joggingrunde abbrachte. Der Mann war in dieser Hinsicht so berechenbar, dass Loki sich zu Beginn seines Aufenthalts im Turm immer mal wieder Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie einfach es wäre dem Captain während dieses Rituals aufzulauern. Dank eines spätnächtlichen Gesprächs mit Natasha hatte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er in Gedanken stets nach Schwächen suchte, etwas abgeschwächt. Die Assassine hatte ihm unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit erklärt, dass sie genau dasselbe machte. Sie wusste stets wie sie wen, wo treffen musste, damit derjenige nicht mehr aufstand. Im Gegensatz zu ihm jedoch hatte sie inzwischen ihren Frieden damit gemacht. Als er sie danach gefragt hatte, war ein Schulterzucken die einzige Antwort gewesen, die er bekam. Ein wenig später hatte sie dann erklärt, dass ihre Angewohnheit Schwächen auszuspähen genauso zu ihr gehörte, wie es zu Tony gehörte, dass er einen Raum betrat und sofort wusste, welche technischen Gerätschaften wie alt waren und was als nächstes kaputt gehen würde, wenn er sich nicht vorher an einen Satz Upgrades machte. 

Loki hatte die Küche noch nicht einmal betreten, als eine Serie von ungewohnten Geräuschen seine Aufmerksamkeit ins Wohnzimmer zog. Er kannte jeden im Avengers Tower am Klang seiner Schritte, oder was die Unterscheidung zwischen Natasha und Barnes ein wenig schwierig machte an der Abwesenheit ihrer Schritte. Allerdings hatte er den, wie Tony zu sagen pflegte, unfairen Vorteil, dass seine Magie ihm ebenfalls zur Verfügung stand um herauszufinden ob er allein war, und wenn nicht, wer sich da an ihn heranschlich.

Auf den ersten Blick sah das Wohnzimmer leer aus, doch Loki war schon zu lange daran gewöhnt hinter die Fassaden zu blicken, als dass er sich von einem ersten Eindruck hätte täuschen lassen. Eine Bewegung auf dem Sofa, das mit der Rückenlehne in Richtung Tür stand, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Vorsichtig wie ein Tiger auf der Pirsch machte Loki einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und entdeckte dann aus den Augenwinkeln etwas, das ihn mitten in der Bewegung inne halte ließ. Auf dem zweiten Sofa, das seitdem Thor es zum wiederholten Mal von den Füßen geholt hatte, ein wenig lädierter aussah als sein noch halbwegs akzeptables Gegenüber beherbergte wie es aussah zwei Kinder.

Loki hatte noch nie ein Kind im Avengers-Tower gesehen und es würde ihn auch sehr verwundern wenn das jemals der Fall sein sollte. Auch wenn er nach einigen belauschten Telefongesprächen zwischen Barton und jemandem, den er nie beim Namen nannte fast sicher war, dass der Avenger ein Geheimnis hütete, das durchaus in diese Richtung gehen mochte.

Die beiden Kleinen auf der Coach schliefen wie es schien tief und fest, doch Loki konnte hören, wie sich die Atmung des rothaarigen Mädchens veränderte als er seinen Blick über die beiden schweifen ließ.

Wieder bewegte sich etwas auf dem Sofa, das Loki noch immer nicht einsehen konnte und der Trickster gab seiner Neugierde nach und umrundete das Möbelstück, sorgsam darauf bedacht den beiden schlafenden Gestalten nicht den Rücken zu kehren. Es gab viele Gefahren in den neun Welten und nicht jede davon hatte meterlange Fangzähne, oder war bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Dafür war das Eichhörnchen Ratatösk das beste Beispiel.

Sobald Lokis Blick auf das zweite Sofa fiel, verstärkte sich seine Unruhe um ein vielfaches. Auch auf diesem Sofa lag eine schlafende Gestalt. Ein Junge mit dunklen Haaren. Eingemummelt in eine Wolldecke, den Daumen im Mund. Der Anblick war so niedlich, das er Lokis Argwohn schwinden ließ, doch er wusste, er sollte lieber vorsichtig bleiben.

„Tony?“ Loki zuckte zusammen als der Ruf durch die Wohnung klang. Das rothaarige Mädchen sprang so schnell auf, dass Loki die Bewegung kaum sah und zog den Jungen, der an ihrer Seite geschlafen hatte mit sich hinter die Couch in Deckung.

Loki wusste nur zu gut, wer da gerade aus dem Aufzug getreten war. Pepper Potts war eine kaum zu ignorierende Konstante in diesen Räumen und für gewöhnlich war sie entweder wütend auf Tony, oder wie eine Löwin bereit ihn zu verteidigen, wann immer er ihrer Meinung nach jemanden brauchte, der ihn gegen den Rest der Avengers in Schutz nahm. 

Dem Klang nach zu urteilen, hätte Tony an diesem Morgen irgendwo sein sollen und war wie üblich nicht aufgetaucht. Nach dem Klackern ihrer Absätze zu schließen, hatte er es auch nicht für nötig befunden, sie dahingehend zu informieren. 

Der dunkelhaarige Junge rollte sich noch ein wenig mehr zusammen bevor er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete und bei Lokis Anblick versuchte sich so klein und unscheinbar wie möglich zu machen. Lokis Instinkte ließen ihn noch schneller reagieren als in einer Kampfsituation. Er kniete sich neben das Sofa und streckte langsam die Hand aus um dem Jungen durch die dunklen Locken zu wuscheln.

„Ist ja gut. Du bist hier sicher.“ Loki wusste, dass er sich nicht auf ein wildfremdes Kind einlassen sollte, doch seit Sleipnirs Geburt vor all diesen Jahrhunderten hatte er etwas entwickelt, dass Frigga liebevoll Mutterinstinkt nannte und das nicht gerade wenig Spottmaterial für Thors Freunde geliefert hatte.

Peppers Schritte kamen näher und der Junge duckte sich erneut, diesmal allerdings in Lokis Richtung und der Gott der Lügen fing ihn auf bevor er vom Sofa fallen konnte.

„Loki, weshalb meinte JARVIS es sei besser erst einmal hier vorbeizuschauen bevor ich Tony die Leviten lesen gehen?“, fragte Pepper und Loki hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Bei Tonys Freundin war er sich nie ganz sicher ob sie ihn einfach aus Prinzip nicht mochte, oder ob ihre Abneigung einen tieferen Grund hatte. 

„Möglicherweise, weil sich drei Kinder in diesem Raum befinden.“, antwortete Loki und stellte fest, dass der Junge in seinen Armen einen Pullover trug, der genau wie seine Hosen definitiv einem Erwachsenen gehörte. Loki sog scharf die Luft ein und entdeckte einen Geruch, der ihm nur zu vertraut war. 

Auch wenn Loki, die Art der er in Wirklichkeit angehörte so oft es ging so weit in seinen Hinterkopf verbannte wie er nur konnte, hin und wieder musste er doch dankbar sein für die Fähigkeiten die ihm seine Herkunft brachte.

Bruce Geruch hing an dem Kind. Und zwar nicht nur wie der Geruch eines Elternteils an ihrem Nachwuchs zu finden war, sondern er roch schlicht und ergreifend wie Bruce. Als hätte jemand einen Verjüngungszauber über den Wissenschaftler geworfen. 

„Wie bitte?“ Peppers Stimme war scharf wie ein Peitschenhieb. Loki hob den Kopf und traf auf zwei Funken sprühende Augen, die nur wenig mit Peppers Temperament und dafür um so mehr mit Extremis zu tun hatte.

„Lady Pepper ich glaube ihr macht dem Jungen Angst.“, murmelte Loki als der kleine Junge sich an ihn klammerte und sein Gesicht in Lokis T-Shirt vergrub. Pepper sah zwischen dem Kind und Loki hin und her und Loki konnte praktisch sehen wie die Zahnräder hinter ihrer Stirn rotierten.

„Was hast du diesmal angestellt?“, fragte Pepper und kam damit zu genau dem Schluss den Loki befürchtet hatte. Er wusste auch, dass sie guten Grund hatte anzunehmen, dass er in irgendeiner Form verantwortlich war, für die ungewöhnlichen Dinge, die in diesen Räumen vor sich gingen. Allerdings war er nicht bereit die Verantwortung für etwas zu tragen, das er nicht verursacht hatte. Diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit hatte er zusammen mit einem Haufen anderem Balast in Asgard zurückgelassen.

„Nichts. Die drei waren hier als ich heute Morgen herunterkam um Frühstück zu machen.“, erwiderte Loki wahrheitsgemäß und wusste schon bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, dass Pepper ihm nicht glauben würde. Niemand glaubte ihm jemals, wenn es doch so viel einfacher war ihm die Schuld zuzuschieben.

„Wem zur Hölle sollte ich denn sonst die Schuld an diesem Chaos geben?“, fauchte Pepper, deren Zündschnur heute noch kürzer zu sein schien als sonst. So engelsgleich ihre Geduld war wenn es um Tony ging, so wenig davon konnte sie für Loki aufbringen.

Loki bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass das rothaarige Mädchen, das er inzwischen als Natasha identifiziert hatte und der Junge mit den sandblonden Haaren, bei dem es sich dann wohl um Clint handeln musste, gemeinsam die unglaublich hässliche Vitrine unter dem Lüftungsschacht erklommen hatten.

„Es sieht nach einer Art Zauber aus, der unsere Freunde verjüngt hat. Allerdings kann es auch irgendetwas anderes sein.“, versuchte Loki sich an einer Erklärung, doch wie so oft hörte ihm die Sterbliche nicht zu.

„Mir völlig egal.“, schnauzte Pepper und der Junge in Lokis Armen schniefte noch lauter. Er hatte irgendwann im Laufe der Unterhaltung begonnen zu weinen und Loki konnte nicht anders als ihn sanft hin und her zu wiegen.

„Ist schon gut Liebes. Sie wird euch nichts tun.“, erklärte Loki und hoffte, dass seine Worte auch die beiden Kinder auf der Vitrine erreichten. Klein-Clint war gerade damit beschäftigt einen Berg aus Kissen zu bauen, der ganz offenbar die fehlende Distanz zu seinem sicheren Hafen überbrücken sollte. Loki wusste zwar nicht weshalb der Bogenschütze sich in den Lüftungsschächten so heimisch fühlte, aber es war eine Tatsache im Avengers-Tower, dass man wenn man Barton suchte zu guter Letzt stets dort fündig wurde.

Loki hatte Tonys leise Schritte auf dem Laminat im Flur kaum gehört, was bedeuten musste, dass der Tüftler einmal mehr barfuß in die Küche geschlurft wäre um sich seine morgendliche Portion Kaffee zu holen, wenn dieser Morgen nicht eine Wendung ins Absurde genommen hätte. Loki war kein großer Kaffeefreund. Das Gebräu war ihm zu bitter, doch bevor er so etwas zugeben würde, konnte n noch viele Seelen nach Walhalla gehen.

„Bitte sag mir irgendjemand, dass ich mich ins Koma getrunken hab und das hier ein wirklich schräger Traum ist.“, murmelte der Erfinder und Loki konnte nicht anders als sein Schmunzeln im Haar des geschrumpften Bruce Banner zu verbergen. Tony hatte das Talent die verrücktesten Dinge zu sagen und das zum bestmöglichen Zeitpunkt. Nicht dass der Milliardär, das so sah, aber Loki hatte schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung etwas für diese Eigenschaft übrig.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Tony

„Gott sei Dank Tony. Du bist noch du.“, seufzte Pepper bevor sie an Loki vorbeirauschte und ihm um den Hals fiel. Tony stolperte einen halben Schritt zurück und versuchte durch die Masse von Peppers Haaren hindurch die Situation im Auge zu behalten. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass Peppers sonst so ordentliche Frisur sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte, sprach für einen Notfall von wahrhaft epischen Ausmaßen.

„Kein Traum?“, fragte Tony und Loki schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf, während er weiterhin den kleinen Jungen tröstete, der sich noch immer an ihn klammerte als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

„Nein.“, antwortete jetzt auch Pepper und löste sich von Tony um Loki einen weiteren mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Irgendjemand hat die Avengers in einen Haufen Kleinkinder verwandelt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher wer.“ Loki zuckte unter Peppers Funken sprühenden Augen zusammen und Tony konnte ihm das nur zu gut nachempfinden. Dann sickerte die Bedeutung von Peppers Worten erst so richtig in sein Bewusstsein.

„Kinder?“, fragte Tony schwach und sah noch einmal zu den beiden auf der Vitrine hinüber. Die kleine Rothaarige schenkte ihm einen Blick, den er nur zu gut kannte und beinahe hätten seine Knie nachgegeben. „Nat?“, fragte er dann und die Kleine hob eine Augenbraue nur um dann leichtfüßig von der Vitrine zu hüpfen, auf der Clint noch immer stand und sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob eine Flucht in die Lüftungsschächte wirklich der beste Ausweg aus dieser Situation war.

Der kleine Junge in Lokis Armen hob den Kopf und diesmal erkannte Tony woher sein Gesicht ihm so vertraut war. Auch wenn er seinen Brucie-Bär noch nie mit Tränen in den Wimpern und laufender Nase gesehen hatte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ließ Tony Pepper stehen und kniete sich an Lokis Seite auf den Fußboden.

„Hey Kumpel. Keine Sorge. Die Lady ist nicht auf dich sauer.“, versicherte er und hatte plötzlich den Schoß voll anhänglichem Mini-Bruce. Noch immer schlabberte sein Pullover bis zu seinen Knöcheln hinunter, was allerdings nur gut war, denn von seiner neuen Position aus konnte Tony ein paar Jeans, die halb unter die Couch gerutscht waren ausmachen. 

„Loki?“, fragte er leise während er Bruce beruhigend übers Haar streichelte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er da eigentlich tat. Der Trickster sah ihm für einen Moment in die Augen, dann folgte er seinen Blick zu den verlassenen Hosen und eine Erkenntnis blitzte in seinen grünen Augen auf, bevor er mit den Finger schnippte und die Garderobe der geschrumpften Avengers ihren neuen Körperverhältnissen anpasste.

„Wo sind Rogers und Barnes?“, fragte Tony leise um Bruce nicht wieder zu verschrecken, der sich inzwischen halbwegs beruhigt zu haben schien und unter seinem Pony verstohlene Blicke abwechselnd zu Tony und Loki warf.

Natasha hatte sich unterdessen zusammen mit Clint zu Tony und Loki gesellt, wobei dem Ex-Playboy durchaus nicht entging, dass sie mit ihrem Positionswechsel dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie sich nun wieder so weit wie irgend möglich von Pepper entfernt befand. Notfalls mit ihm selbst und Loki als menschlichen Schutzschilden dazwischen.

„Kluges Mädchen.“, lobte er ohne nachzudenken und erntete ein Schnauben von Pepper sowie ein Lächeln von Nat, das genauso schnell wieder verschwand wie es gekommen war.

„Sir, Captain Rogers und Sergeant Barnes befinden sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Dr. Banner, Ms. Romanov und Mr. Barton.“, teilte JARVIS mit. „Sie befinden sich zur Zeit in ihren Schlafzimmern.   
Und darf ich hinzufügen Sir, dass auch Mr. Wilson von diesem Verjüngungsphänomen betroffen zu sein scheint?“ Tony zuckte kurz zusammen. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass Sam gerade auch im Turm war. Er besuchte seinen Joggingkumpel und hatte seine Flügel mitgebracht, die seit seinem Zusammenstoß mit dem Winter Soldier eher einem Schrotthaufen ähnelten als dem eleganten Flugapparat, zu dem Tony sie eigentlich gemacht hatte.

„Kannst du die drei herholen?“, wandte sich Tony erneut an Loki nur froh, dass Thor sich im Moment irgendwo in der Mitte von Nirgendwo befand um seine Beziehung mit Jane wieder einmal zu kitten.   
Die Forscherin konnte es so gar nicht leiden wenn der Donnergott sich allzu lange nicht bei ihr meldete und erst recht konnte sie es nicht ausstehen, wenn er einem ihrer Experimente in die Quere kam. Tony hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht zu erfragen, was dieses Mal den Grund zum Streiten geliefert hatte. Thor hatte schließlich ein gewisses Talent dafür Dinge zu zerstören, die er eigentlich nur genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. Tonys Toaster konnte ein Lied davon singen.

„Oh und JARVIS, sei so gut und riegle die Etage ab. Es wäre mir lieber wenn wir dieses Chaos auf so wenig Raum wie möglich einschränken könnten. Pepper grummelte weiter vor sich hin wie ein Bär, den man aus dem Winterschlaf gerissen hatte, doch Loki nickte und machte sich auf den Weg die übrigen Kinder einzusammeln.

Tony fühlte sich weiterhin komplett überfordert. Ein Gefühl mit dem er sein Leben lang nur allzu vertraut geworden war. Also tat er, was er am besten konnte. Witze reißen, sich souverän geben und genau das sagen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Will noch jemand Frühstück?“, schnatterte er los und kämpfte sich mit Bruce im Arm auf die Beine. Der kleine Junge hatte ihm beide Arme um den Hals geschlungen und schien nicht vor zu haben in nächster Zeit loszulassen. Tony tätschelte ihm den Rücken und wandte sich an die Ninja-Zwillinge. „Cornflakes? Toast? Ich würde Omelette anbieten, aber jeder hier weiß, dass man mich besser nicht in die Nähe des Herds lassen sollte.“ Pepper schnaubte amüsiert und dachte sicher genau wie Tony an den missglückten Versuch ein Frühstück in der Bordküche seines Flugzeugs zu fabrizieren.

Clint hatte bei der Erwähnung von Essen sichtbar aufgehorcht und kam nun, mit einem Seitenblick zu Nat, zögernd einige Schritte auf Tony zu.

„Erdnussbuttersandwiches?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll und Tony konnte nur beten, das JARVIS diesen unglaublich goldigen Gesichtsausdruck für die Nachwelt festhalten würde.

„Na aber sicher doch. Nichts geht über Erdnussbutter mit Marmelade.“ Clints Gesicht begann zu strahlen und er griff ohne zu zögern nach der Hand, die Tony ihm hingestreckt hatte, bevor er an der Seite des Mechanikers in die Küche stapfte. Pepper sah ihrem Freund sprachlos nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und begann Tonys Termine für den Rest der Woche zu verschieben. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass diese Situation im Avengers-Tower nicht so schnell zu lösen sein würde.

 

Pepper

Aus Peppers Sicht war die Gala so gut gelaufen wie sie es eben erwarten konnte, wenn Tony sich nicht aus seiner Werkstatt heraus bewegte. Selbst Bruce hatte den Schutz seines Labors verlassen um für die gute Sache präsent zu sein. Tony dagegen hatte ihr schon von Anfang an gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht dazu bringen würde eine Veranstaltung zu besuchen, die zu Barnes Ehren gegeben wurde.

Auch wenn sein Hass auf den ehemaligen Winter Soldier sich inzwischen gelegt hatte und er sich sogar bereit erklärt hatte ihn im Tower wohnen zu lassen. Allerdings erst nachdem er sich unter heftigem Gebrummel, noch bevor Steve auch nur einen Ton gesagt hatte, in seine Werkstatt verzogen hatte um das Terminator-Ersatzteillager wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte, gegen etwas zu ersetzen, dass sich auch in seiner Gegenwart als Arm bezeichnen durfte.

Nach den Ereignissen in Washington DC, die Pepper noch immer vorkamen wie ein wahr gewordener Alptraum, hatte Tony wie auch schon in Sachen Loki jeden guten Rat von ihr und Rhodey in den Wind geschossen und einmal mehr einen Streuner im Tower willkommen geheißen. 

Auch bei diesem Streuner hätte Pepper im keine Vorhaltung gemacht, wenn er stattdessen zum Blaster gegriffen hätte, wenn sie auch für den unter Gehirnwäsche stehenden Sergeant Barnes irgendwie mehr Mitleid aufbringen konnte als für Thors kleinen Bruder.

Loki war sich dessen durchaus bewusst, doch bisher hatte er noch keinen Weg gefunden um Peppers rauchendes Temperament von sich zu überzeugen. Tony dagegen schien dem Gott der Lügen fast blind zu vertrauen.

Es machte Pepper wahnsinnig. Nicht genug, dass er ihr seine Firma aufs Auge drückte um weiterhin nur das zu tun, wozu er Lust hatte. Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass sie im ersten Moment froh gewesen war, dass es nicht mehr leichte Mädchen und Glückspiel waren, mit denen er sich die Zeit vertrieb. Allerdings hatte sie schnell feststellen müssen, dass sein neues Hobby, die Welt zu retten, ihr noch weniger Zeit zum Schlafen ließ. Ständig wurde sie von der Angst begleitet, dass er eines Tages nicht mehr zu ihr zurückkommen würde. 

Das Wurmloch über New York hatte diese Furcht für sie viel zu real werden lassen, doch Tony hatte sich weiterhin wie besessen mit seinen Anzügen beschäftigt. Pepper hatte begonnen die Dinger regelrecht zu hassen. Natürlich wusste sie wie viel es Tony bedeutete Iron Man zu sein, doch manchmal in den finstersten Stunden vor dem Morgengrauen wünschte sie sich die Zeit zurück als sie beide noch ein eingespieltes Team gewesen waren. Als das größte Übel am Horizont noch der nächste Skandal gewesen war für den sie ihren Boss einen Kopf kürzer machen konnte. Eine Zeit in der sie nicht damit hatte rechnen müssen, dass Hubschrauber in ihr zu Hause krachten, weil Tony seine Adresse irgendeinem durchgeknallten Psychopathen verraten hatte. Damals als sie noch nicht in Flammen aufgegangen war, wann immer ihre Gefühle sie zu überwältigen drohten.

Pepper versuchte sich in der Situation zurecht zu finden, in die Tony sie mithineingezogen hatte, doch manchmal fiel es ihr schwer. 

Seit sie nicht mehr in Malibu, sondern in New York lebten, in eben jenem Turm aus dessen oberster Etage Loki Tony geworfen hatte, war Tony nicht mehr der einzige, der sich vergebens um einen normalen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus bemühte. Pepper mochte die Avengers keine Frage, doch wenn irgendjemand ihr vor zehn Jahren gesagt hätte, dass sie einmal Tony Starks Freundin sein würde, hätte sie gewiss nicht damit gerechnet in einer abgedrehten Art von WG mit einem Haufen Superhelden zusammenzuleben.

Mit Natasha Romanov kam sie von der ganzen Bande noch am besten zurecht. Hauptsächlich, weil sie in ihrem Kopf weiterhin darauf bestand, dass diese Nat sich in gar nicht so vielen Dingen von der Natalie Rushman unterschied mit der sie stets gut zusammengearbeitet hatte, selbst als ihre zwischenzeitlichen Eifersuchtsanfälle ihr noch die Sicht getrübt hatten. Nicht dass sie nicht daran gewöhnt gewesen wäre. Tony flirtete mit allem was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum war und damals waren sie schließlich noch kein Paar gewesen.

Dass Tony ihr verschwiegen hatte wie schlimm es wirklich um ihn stand, hatte sie tief erschüttert, doch sie wusste, dass er sie und Rhodey nur von sich weggestoßen hatte, weil das nun mal einfach typisch für Tony war. Er versuchte immer es allen anderen recht zu machen auch wenn sie sich manchmal selbst daran erinnern musste, dass er das selbstsüchtige Arschloch nur zur Perfektion spielte und in Wirklichkeit um einiges verletzlicher war als er je zugeben würde.

Mit Clint Barton hatte Pepper wenig zu tun und wenn dann nur wie heute im professionellen Rahmen, der ihr den Abstand gab, den sie brauchte um mit den verrückten Gestalten, die nun zu ihrem Leben gehörten zurecht zu kommen.

Zu Beginn hatte Pepper versucht Tony zu überreden den Turm ganz den Avengers zu überlassen und sich irgendwo eine Bleibe nur für sie beide zu suchen, oder noch besser die Superhelden in irgendeine ungenutzte Anlage auszusiedeln und den Turm wieder so zu nutzen wie sie das ursprünglich geplant hatten. Tony hatte nur abgewunken. Er wirkte geradezu begeistert so viele Leute unter seinem Dach willkommen zu heißen, dabei hätte Pepper darauf geschworen, dass er nicht einen dieser Helden wirklich mochte, oder sie gar zu dem winzigen Kreis an Menschen zählte, die er Freunde nannte. Um genau zu sein umfasste diese Bezeichnung eigentlich nur Rhodey, Pepper selbst und Happy, es sei denn man zählte die Maschinen dazu. Pepper weigerte sich was das anging. Sie mochte JARVIS, aber nur insofern, dass er ihr die unmögliche Aufgabe auf Tony Stark acht zu geben um einiges leichter machte. 

Vielleicht war es das, was Pepper an den Avengern am meisten irritierte. Seit Tony sich ihnen in der Schlacht um New York angeschlossen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl ihren Tony nicht mehr wirklich zu verstehen. Sie, die immer gewusst hatte, welche Knöpfe es zu drücken galt um das zerstreute Genie auf Kurs zu halten, stand plötzlich vor verschlossenen Türen. Da waren zum Beispiel die Kinonächte, in denen sich sämtliche Avenger vor dem Fernseher auf der Gemeinschaftsebene des Turmes, die Tony exakt für diesen Zweck entworfen hatte, versammelten und stundenlang alte und neue Klassiker schauten. 

Pepper hatte keine Zeit für solche Dinge. Abgesehen davon, dass niemand, nicht einmal Tony sie noch einmal dazu würden bringen können sich StarWars anzusehen. Wenn sie schon Zeit vor dem Fernseher verbrachte, dann mit einer guten Flasche Wein und Tony an ihrer Seite. Und zwar nur Tony. Es war nicht so, dass sie sein Team nicht mochte, aber sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Tony jede und wirklich absolut jede Kinonacht mit den Avengern verbrachte. Sie versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es nichts bedeutete, dass sie Tony zu ihren Date-Abenden regelmäßig aus der Werkstatt schleifen musste, wenn er sie nicht schlicht vergaß, doch es war schwer und sie hatte zunehmend das Gefühl gegen eine Armee von Windmühlen anzukämpfen. Allein. Als wären Tony und sie nicht länger eine Einheit.

Pepper versuchte die düsteren Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, das sie gerade führte, doch jedes Mal wenn sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, sah sie genau die Leute, die ihre düsteren Gedanken bevölkerten.

Da war Captain America in einer Uniform, die unter Garantie Tony irgendwie beschafft hatte, Sergeant Barnes an seiner Seite wie ein treuer Wachhund. Pepper hatte sich insgeheim gefreut den Captain kennen zu lernen, denn auch sie hatte in ihrer Kindheit den einen, oder anderen Comic durchgeblättert. Steve war höflich, doch Pepper hatte das Gefühl mit einem Schlafwandler zu reden. So viele Dinge, die für sie selbstverständlich waren, waren ihm völlig fremd. Er und Tony schienen solche Gegensätze zu sein, dass Pepper sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie zusammenarbeiten sollten, doch beide hatten ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen. Tony und Steve würden wahrscheinlich nie die besten Freunde werden doch bei jedem Einsatz wirkte es als würde die beiden schon seit Ewigkeiten Seite an Seite kämpfen und nicht erst seit dem Angriff auf New York.

Pepper war jedes Mal wieder verblüfft wenn sie morgens in die Küche der Gemeinschaftsebene kam und Steve bereits dort war und Frühstück machte. Ganz allmählich hatte sie ihn über diese morgendlichen Begegnungen ein wenig besser kennen gelernt doch sie war meilenweit entfernt davon ihn mehr als eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft zu nennen.

Sie hatte früher nie verstanden wovon ihre Freundinnen geredet hatten, die sich darüber beschwerten, dass ihre Freunde sich zu sehr mit ihren Hobbys, ihrer Clique, oder ihrem Job beschäftigten und sie selbst dabei irgendwie auf der Strecke blieben. Jetzt dagegen wusste Pepper worum es bei diesen Gesprächen gegangen war. Die Avengers waren Tonys Freunde und eigentlich war Pepper in ihrer Umgebung überflüssig. Nicht dass Tony sich nicht freute, wann immer Pepper es einrichten konnte Zeit mit ihm und seinen neuen Freunden zu verbringen, doch genau wie seine Arbeit in der Werkstatt, konnte Pepper sich nur schwer für seine unverständlichen Gespräche mit Bruce begeistern, für die sie vermutlich einen weiteren Studienabschluss benötigte. Oder für die kindischen Streiche, die er mit Clint ausheckte und die im Normalfall nur ihren hart erarbeiteten Zeitplan über den Haufen warfen. 

Dann war da noch Loki. Nachdem Thor seinen zu der Zeit schwer lädierten Bruder angeschleppt hatte, waren er und Tony praktisch unzertrennlich. Zwei Verrückte, die einander verstanden als hätten sie zum ersten Mal jemanden getroffen, der tatsächlich dieselbe Sprache sprach. Auch wenn Pepper sich dumm dabei vorkam. Sie war ein klein wenig neidisch auf Loki. Nicht eifersüchtig. Nein Tony würde sie nie betrügen wenigstens was das anging war sie sich nach wie vor zu hundert Prozent sicher, aber sie sah die beiden zusammen und hatte das Gefühl, dass Tony ihr immer weiter entglitt.

Als JARVIS sie in den frühen Morgenstunden nach der überstanden Gala anrief um von einem Problem auf der Gemeinschaftsebene zu berichten, hatte Pepper es noch nicht einmal geschafft nach Hause zu kommen. Dabei brachten ihre heiß geliebten Louboutins sie inzwischen um und ihre Frisur hatte es geschafft ihr einen ausgewachsenen Haarnadel Kopfschmerz zu verpassen.

Eigentlich sehnte sie sich nur noch nach einer heißen Dusche um sich danach neben Tony zusammenzurollen und für ein paar Stunden an nichts mehr zu denken.

Stattdessen erfuhr sie von JARVIS auf dem Weg zurück in den Turm, dass es offenbar einen Notfall gab, der einen Haufen Kinder zum Inhalt hatte. Als sie dann, von JARVIS gelotst in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und Loki inmitten eines Rudels Kleinkinder vorfand, war ihre Geduld schon beinahe nicht mehr existent. Definitiv war sie nicht in der Lage rational mit dem Trickster umzugehen, der nicht in der Lage zu sein schien eine Unterhaltung zu führen, ohne ihr jedes Wort im Mund zu verdrehen. Sie hasste das. Und in diesem Moment hatte sie keinen Nerv mehr dafür sich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch zu benehmen. Sie hatte in weniger als zwölf Stunden ihren nächsten Termin und davon musste sie noch mindestens zwei im Flugzeug verbringen, was ihr im besten Fall ganze acht Stunden Schlaf gewehrt hätte. So jedoch sah Pepper sich einer weiteren Herausforderung gegenüber, um die sie nie gebeten hatte.

Kinder gehörten nicht zu den Dingen mit denen sie viel zu tun hatte. Sie hatte kein wirkliches Verhältnis zu Kindern, auch wenn sie sich gelegentlich dabei erwischte sich vorzustellen wie es wohl wäre eines zu haben. Allerdings sah sie da hauptsächlich einen ganzen Haufen Verantwortung, der sich zu dem gesellen würde, die sie jetzt schon hatte und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie so ihre Zweifel ob Tony wirklich Vatermaterial war. 

Ihr Gespräch mit Loki wurde so schnell explosiv, dass Pepper selbst später nicht mehr wusste, was um alles in der Welt sie so auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Dann war Tony aufgetaucht und hatte doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen nicht nur ausgeschlafen auszusehen, sondern sich auch noch auf Lokis Seite zu schlagen. Pepper hatte es keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten, Tonys Terminkalender für die nächste Woche leer geschaufelt, was bedeutete, dass ihr eigener langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen kam und hatte den Turm beinahe fluchtartig wieder verlassen.

Sie war zu dem kleinen Appartement in der Stadt gefahren, dass sie sich geleistet hatte als Tony sie zu seiner CEO ernannt hatte und das sie aus Gründen, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte auch dann nicht aufgegeben hatte als sie permanent zu Tony nach Malibu gezogen war. 

Vielleicht würde ein wenig Zeit allein sie wieder in die Spur bringen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Tony

Natasha folgte Tony und den anderen erst in die Küche als das Klappern von Peppers Absätzen im Aufzug verschwunden war. Tony hatte derweil Clint auf einen der Barhocker gehoben und bestrich eine Scheibe Toast dick mit Erdnussbutter, während Bruce noch immer an seinem Hals hing wie ein menschlicher Oktopus. 

Loki tauchte wenig später mit den beiden geschrumpften Super-Soldaten und einem leicht eingeschüchterten Sam in der Küche auf. Peppers Abwesenheit kommentierte er nur mit einem fragenden Blick in Tonys Richtung, dann machte er es dem Milliardär nach und sorgte für weitere Frühstücksoptionen. Im Gegensatz zu Tony wusste Loki zwar nicht wie man einen anständigen Herd konstruierte, dafür konnte er darauf kochen. 

Tony ließ sich mit Bruce auf seinem Stuhl nieder und sehnte sich nach einem Schluck Alkohol in seinem Kaffee, doch selbst ihm war klar, dass das keine gute Idee war. Steve und Bucky hatten beide artig am Tisch Platz genommen und verspeisten so ziemlich alles was Loki ihnen vorsetzte. Natasha dagegen hielt weiter Abstand, doch Tony bekam mit wie sie mehrere der Apfelschnitze stibitzte, die Sam auf seinem Teller bei Seite geschoben hatte um Platz für eine Kelle Rührei zu machen.

Bruce ließ sich nicht dazu wegen Tony loszulassen, doch immerhin knabberte er nach einer Weile an einer Scheibe Toast herum und schaute aus großen Kinderaugen in die Gegend.

„In Ordnung. Irgendeine Idee, wieso wir hier auf einmal einen Kindergarten haben?“, fragte Tony als Loki sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte und Milch über seine Cornflakes kippte. Der zuckte zur Antwort erst nur mit den Schultern, dann nahm er einen Schluck Orangensaft. Eines musste man dem Lügengott lassen, in Sachen Frühstück machte er keine halben Sachen, sofern man ihm nicht in die Quere kam.

„Ms. Potts ist der Meinung und ich zitiere hier, dass diese Sache nach Magie stinkt.“ Loki rümpfte die Nase und schob sich einen Löffel seines Frühstücks in den Mund während er Natasha aufmunternd zulächelte, die sich inzwischen auf den am weitesten entfernten Stuhl begeben hatte und sich an Sams Teller bediente. Der schien nicht allzu viel dagegen zu haben sein Frühstück mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu teilen.

„Und ist das hier Magie?“, fragte Tony und griff geistesgegenwärtig über den Tisch um Bucky davon abzuhalten Clint, der ihm eines seiner Würstchen geklaut hatte, zur Strafe in die Rühreischüssel zu tunken. 

Der dunkelhaarige Junge warf ihm einen wenig begeisterten Blick zu, schüttelte seine Hand ab und kauerte sich noch mehr über seinen Teller als vorher schon. Loki schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das hier ist, aber ich gebe mein Wort, dass ich diesmal meine Finger nicht im Spiel habe.“ Tony zweifelte seltsamer Weise nicht für eine Sekunde an Lokis Aufrichtigkeit. Der Trickster kam zwar auf die verrücktesten Ideen, doch im Normalfall konnte er es nie lange aushalten wenn niemand wusste, dass der Schlamassel, den er verursacht hatte sein Werk war. Denn dann konnte ihn ja auch niemand dafür bewundern. Außerdem ließ er Clint für gewöhnlich außen vor. Der Bogenschütze war empfindlich was Magie anging seitdem Loki ihn damals auf dem Helicarrier verhext hatte. 

„Wo sind wir hier?“, meldete sich da ein Stimmchen zu Wort, das Tony so gar nicht mit dem Befehlston in Einklang bringen konnte, den er sonst von Captain America gewöhnt war. Der blonde Junge sah aus als würde ihn der nächste Windstoß umwerfen so mager war er. Und Tony fiel mit Erschrecken ein, was für eine Liste an Krankheiten klein Steve vor dem Serum mit sich herumgeschlappt hatte. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Loki und ihm eine Lösung einfiel bevor irgendetwas davon relevant werden konnte.

„Wir sind in New York im Avengers Tower.“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, was ihm von Steve allerdings nur ein Stirnrunzeln einbrachte. 

„Wieso sind wir hier? Ist das ein Waisenhaus oder so was?“, fragte er dann und Tony verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee.

„Du lieber Himmel nein. Das heißt.“ Ohne recht zu wissen wie um alles in der Welt er einem Tisch voller Kinder beibringen sollte, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine Bande geschrumpfter Erwachsener waren, wandte er sich an Loki. Der seufzte und rührte in seinen Cornflakes.

„Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnerst Steve? Das heißt bevor ich dich heute hier aufgeweckt habe?“ Steve runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und überlegte.

„Mom hat mich ins Bett geschickt weil ich so böse gehustet hab. Bucky durfte nicht zum Spielen kommen, weil Mrs. Barnes gesagt hat er wäre krank und könnte mich anstecken.“, antwortete er und griff nach Buckys Hand wie um seinem Freund zu versichern, dass die Zeit mit ihm jede Erkältung wert war.

„Fühlst du dich krank?“, fragte Loki alarmiert, doch zu Tonys Beruhigung schüttelten sowohl Steve als auch Bucky den Kopf. „Gut. Hör zu Steve, das hier ist schwer zu erklären, aber seit dem Abend an den du dich da erinnerst ist eine ganze Menge Zeit vergangen.“ Wieder runzelte Steve die Stirn und tauschte einen Blick mit Bucky. Die beiden wortlos kommunizieren zu sehen, war bei Captain America und dem Winter Soldier schon seltsam genug doch bei diesen beiden Kindern machte es Tony aus irgendeinem Grund noch nervöser.

„Wie?“, fragte Steve dann herausfordernd, so als würde er kein Wort von dem was Loki sagte glauben, wenn der nicht mit ein paar stichhaltigen Beweisen aufwarten konnte.

„Magie.“, tschirpte Clint bevor Loki auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Blödsinn.“, antwortete Steve beinahe sofort. „Magie gibt es überhaupt nicht.“

„Gibt es wohl.“ gab Clint zurück und streckte Steve die Zunge heraus. Tony musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Das Clint ein kleiner Racker gewesen war, darauf hätte er eigentlich selbst kommen können. Auch der erwachsene Clint war schließlich für jeden Scherz zu haben.

„Da muss ich Clint zustimmen.“, warf Loki ein bevor die beiden Blondschöpfe sich noch an die Gurgel gehen konnten. Steve starrte ihn an als würde er nun endgültig am Verstand des Mannes zweifeln, dann wanderte sein Blick Hilfe suchend zu Tony. Der warf Loki einen vielsagenden Blick zu woraufhin der Trickster seufzte und ein Trugbild von sich selbst erschuf, das in seiner kompletten Rüstung leicht gelangweilt am Kühlschrank lehnte.

„Abgefahren.“, jauchzte Sam. Clint sah aus als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden und Steves Kinnlade krachte beinahe auf den Tisch. Selbst Natasha starte den zweiten Loki an als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Bucky schien genauso überwältigt wie Clint, doch aus Rücksicht auf seinen Freund Steve behielt er seine Begeisterung für sich. Nur seine strahlenden Augen machten Tony klar, wie gerne auch dieser Junge an Magie glauben wollte.

Bruce kuschelte sich noch tiefer in Tonys Arm und lugte zwischen dem Loki am Tisch und dem am Kühlschrank hin und her. 

„Bist du ein echter Zauberer?“, fragte Clint mit großen Augen und sah begeistert zu Loki auf. Tony konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er das Verhalten des geschrumpften Bogenschützens nun unendlich niedlich oder eher besorgniserregend finden sollte. Der erwachsene Clint hätte Loki nicht in hundert Jahren mit so viel Ehrfurcht im Blick angeschaut.

„Wenn du so willst.“, antwortete Loki und ließ seinen Doppelgänger wieder verschwinden. 

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen meldete sich Natasha zu Wort und Tony brauchte eine ganze Weile um zu begreifen, weshalb er nicht ein Wort von dem verstand, was aus ihrem Mund kam. Dann allerdings fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich. Die Kleine sprach russisch. Noch bevor Tony JARVIS um eine halbwegs korrekte Übersetzung bitten konnte, war Loki schon dabei ihr in ebenso fließendem Russisch zu antworten. 

Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens hellten sich auf und von da an gab es kein Halten mehr. Natasha plapperte in einem fort, so als wäre sie es nicht gewohnt so viel reden zu dürfen wie sie wollte. 

„Okay Jarv, was genau ist passiert bevor unser Team hier sich in die sieben Zwerge verwandelt hat?“, fragte Tony.

„Hey.“, protestierte Steve. „Ich bin sieben und Bucky ist schon acht und außerdem sind wir nur sechs.“ Tony zwinkerte ihm eher amüsiert als entnervt zu. Im Gegensatz zu seinem muskelbepackten Erwachsenen-Model war Mini-Steve einfach nur drollig.

„Cleveres Kerlchen.“, erwiderte Tony und rückte Bruce auf seinem Schoß zurück. „Und interessantes Thema. Wie alt ist den der Rest von euch Dreikäsehochs.“ Steve hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um sich erneut zu beschweren als Bucks Arm sich um seinen Kopf legte und ihn mit einer Handfläche zum Schweigen brachte, während er weiter an seinem Toast kaute.

„Halt die Klappe Stevie.“, nuschelte er an seinem Bissen vorbei. Tony war kurz davor in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Bucky bereitete ihm auch nach all der Zeit, die er schon im Turm lebte noch gelegentlich Bauchschmerzen, doch sein kindliches Gegenstück war genau wie die Comics immer gesagt hatten. Der große Bruder, der Steve Rogers davor bewahrte sich auf allzu viele Kämpfe einzulassen, die er nicht gewinnen konnte.

„Ich bin sechs.“, meldete sich Sam zu Wort. „Und irgendwer sollte meine Granny anrufen, sonst macht sie sich bestimmt Sorgen.“ Tony schluckte und wechselte einen unsicheren Blick mit Loki. 

„Sicher Kleiner, aber ich bin nicht sicher ob wir ihre Nummer haben. JARVIS?“ 

„Mrs. Wilson ist als Notfallkontakt gelistet Sir. Ich kümmere mich darum.“ Tony atmete erleichtert durch und Sam schien sich mit der Situation genauso abzufinden wie die beiden Kids aus den Vierzigern. 

„Also ich bin vier und ihr braucht keinen anzurufen. Mein Dad ist eh nicht zu Hause, Mom arbeitet und Barney vermisst mich nicht.“, meldete Clint sich fröhlich zu Wort und zupfte an Lokis grünem T-Shirt wie um herauszufinden ob der wohl wirklich echt war.

Natasha stellte eine Frage an Loki, der ihr unbekümmert antwortete woraufhin die Kleine kurz überlegte und dann ebenfalls ihr Alter nannte.

„Sie ist fünf und möchte wissen welches Datum wir haben, wenn du schon sagst, dass Steve und Bucky aus einer anderen Zeit stammen.“ Tony warf Nat einen bewundernden Blick zu, der ihr älteres Selbst sicher dazu gebracht hätte ihn den Rest des Tages aufzuziehen. 

„Na dann lass die Katze mal aus dem Sack.“, antwortete Tony und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Hey ich will auch wissen welches Jahr wir haben.“, meldete sich Steve wieder zu Wort, der inzwischen Buckys Versuchen ihn vorrübergehend zum Schweigen zu bringen entkommen war. Tony verdrehte die Augen. Jepp das war eindeutig Capsicle in klein.

„Zweitausendvierzehn.“, sagte er dann bevor Steve noch anfangen konnte Theater zu machen und dem blonden Kind fiel erneut die Kinnlade herunter. Auch Bucky sah erschüttert aus, allerdings war er deutlich besser als Steve darin zu verbergen wie geschockt er sein musste.

„Und wie alt bist du Kleiner?“, fragte Tony an das Kind auf seinem Schoß gewandt. Bruce sah zu ihm auf und erwiderte scheu sein Lächeln. 

„Drei.“, flüsterte er dann und hielt drei Finger hoch bevor er sich wieder in Tonys Shirt versteckte. Tony hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie er den Schock für die Kinder plötzlich in einem anderen Jahrhundert gelandet zu sein, mildern könnte, also ignorierte er das Problem. Hauptsächlich, weil er keine Möglichkeit sah Geld danach zu werfen um es zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

„Okay. Wenn ihr alle aufgegessen habt, können wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sehen was wir finden können bevor ihr mir noch vor Langeweile den Turm ansteckt. Steve, Buck ihr seid die ältesten hier. Ihr passt bitte auf die restlichen Zwerge auf, während Loki und ich versuchen herauszukriegen wie wir diesen“, er überlegte kurz wie er die Sache ab besten umschrieb und entschied sich dann für die einfachste Variante „Zauber rückgängig machen können. Einverstanden?“ Steve sah aus als hätte er dazu eine ganze Menge zu sagen, doch Bucky kam ihm zuvor.

„Sicher. Aber zuerst sind sie dran. Wer sind sie und wo sind wir hier?“ Tony schaute Bucky in die Augen und grinste dann. 

„Ich bin Tony und wehe einer von euch kommt auf die Idee mich mit Mr. Stark anzureden. Das hier ist mein Zuhause. Der Avengers-Tower. Der Kerl da drüben heißt Loki und dass er zaubern kann wisst ihr ja schon.“ Bucky nickte, dann zog er Steve von seinem Stuhl. 

„Und wie alt bist du?“, krähte Clint und schoss um Loki herum um sich an Tonys Bein zu hängen. Diesmal konnte der Wissenschaftler sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und auch Loki sah aus als wollte er sich am liebsten über den Tisch kugeln.

„Achtunddreißig. Und bevor du fragst, Loki weigert sich nach wie vor mir zu verraten wie alt er ist, aber ich glaube der war schon da um den Dinosauriern auf den Nerv zu gehen.“ Loki schnaubte, Clint grinste und wenige Minuten später war die Kinderschar im Wohnzimmer versammelt. JARVIS hatte den nächstbesten Disneyfilm eingeworfen und nun flimmerte Schneewittchen über den Plasmabildschirm, der sonst eher an StarWars gewöhnt war.

Natasha war die Einzige die nicht wie verzaubert an den bunten Bildern hing. Stattdessen unterhielt sie sich weiter angestrengt mit Loki, der für eine Weile grübelte bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. Er zog einen grünen Stein aus seiner Hosentasche, oder vielleicht auch aus dem Nirgendwo, in dem er all seine Zaubersachen aufbewahrte. Dann murmelte er einige Worte, die definitiv nicht mehr russisch sondern eher asgardisch waren und überreichte Nat dann den Stein wie ein kostbares Juwel.

Das rothaarige Mädchen nahm das Geschenk mit einem vorsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen und sah Loki dann fragend an. Der nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und als Natasha diesmal fragte, ob sie sich jetzt anders anhörte, konnte nicht nur Loki sie verstehen.

„Wow.“, stellte Tony fest und blickte beinahe sehnsüchtig auf den Übersetzerstein in Natashas Hand. „Wenn ich Magie nicht so unglaublich lästig fände, könnte man sich doch glatt dran gewöhnen.“ Natasha strahlte und gesellte sich zu den anderen Kindern vor der Flimmerkiste, während Tony und Loki begannen zusammen mit JARVIS zu rekonstruieren, was an Abend zuvor geschehen war.

 

Steve

Als Steve erwachte war sein erster Gedanke, dass seine Mutter Unrecht gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht bei Bucky angesteckt. Keine Spur von Fieber steckte mehr in seinen Knochen. Wenn es etwas gab womit Steve sich auskannte dann war es Fieber. Er hatte schon so viele erlebt und überlebt, dass er sich nicht länger die Mühe machte mitzuzählen.

Das zweite, was ihm auffiel, war das Bett, in dem er lag. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Marshmallow. Bucky hatte das süße Zuckerzeug einmal mit blitzenden Augen von Gott weiß wo mitgebracht und Steve hatte es geliebt. Süßigkeiten waren einer der größten Lichtblicke in seiner von Krankheiten geprägten Welt. Wobei Bucky der größte Lichtblick von allen war. 

Steve konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wann Bucky in sein Leben getreten war. Irgendwie war er immer da gewesen. Selbst wenn Steve nicht wusste wie er seiner Mutter dabei helfen sollte sie beide über Wasser zu halten, Bucky war da. 

Was Steve nur noch deutlicher machte, dass er im Augenblick allein war. In einem Bett, das so groß und weich war, wie Steve es nur aus dem zerlesenen Märchenbuch kannte, das seine Mutter mit ihren übrigen Kostbarkeiten in der Schublade ihres Nachttisches aufbewahrte. Neben dem Foto seines Vaters, der gestorben war, bevor Steve ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Panik breitete sich in Steves Herzen aus, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Ohne Bucky hatte er niemanden hier, der ihm durch eine Asthmaattacke hindurchhelfen konnte und abgesehen von Staub brachte nichts seine Lunge schneller zum Streiken als Panik. Das bedeutete nicht, dass Steve keine Angst kannte, nein das lähmende Gefühl war ihm genauso vertraut wie kalte Füße in viel zu großen Schuhen. Es hieß nur, dass er gelernt hatte die Panik zu verdrängen bis er in Sicherheit war. Bei Bucky.

Steve schlug die dicke Bettdecke zurück und wunderte sich für einen Moment weshalb der Schlafanzug, der ihm gestern noch tadellos gepasst hatte, was selten genug vorkam, nun um etliche Nummern zu groß war. Das Oberteil schlackerte um seine mageren Schultern und Steve hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl in einem völlig verrückten Traum zu stecken. Oder in einer der Geschichten die Bucky so gerne las, wann immer es ihm gelang dem freundlichen Kioskbesitzer um die Ecke eines der Hefte abzuschwatzen, das doch niemand mehr kaufen würde, wenn es schon seit Monaten im Regal lag und einstaubte. Insgeheim hatte Steve den Verdacht, dass der alte Kioskbesitzer genau wusste, dass Bucky nichts lieber tat als sich in der Welt aus schwarzen Buchstaben auf weißem Papier zu verlieren, doch er ließ sich immer wieder erweichen. Nicht zuletzt, weil die schmalen Büchlein sich im tiefsten Winter auch eigneten um den Herd anzufeuern, selbst wenn es Steve jedes Mal das Herz brach auch wenn Bucky ihm noch so oft versicherte, dass er jedes Wort davon auswendig kannte und es viel wichtiger war, dass Steve es warm hatte als dass er etwas zu lesen bekam. 

Steve krempelte die ewig langen Hosenbeine hoch und überlegte für einen Moment ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre sich auf das Hemd zu beschränken, das ihm bis über die Knie reichte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Sobald er seine Gliedmaßen wieder benutzen konnte, kletterte er aus dem watteweichen Bett und machte sich auf Erkundungstour.

Das Zimmer war fast so groß wie die Wohnung, in der Steve mit seiner Mutter lebte, doch sehr zu Steves Erstaunen schien dieser Raum nur als Schlafzimmer zu dienen. Abgesehen von dem Bett und einem Nachttisch auf dem eine Lampe stand, wie Steve sie noch nie gesehen hatte, war das Zimmer beinahe leer. Neben einer Tür stand ein Stuhl auf dem ein Haufen Kleidungsstücke lag, die alle genauso riesig waren wie die in denen Steve aufgewacht war.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür neben dem Stuhl und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Er hatte noch nie einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank gesehen. Dass es so etwas überhaupt gab wusste er auch nur, weil Buckys Schwester Becca irgendwo davon gehört hatte und seither davon schwärmte so viele Kleider zu besitzen, dass diese einen eigenen Raum benötigten. Hier schien das allerdings nicht der Fall zu sein. Der Schrank war fast so groß war wie das Schlafzimmer, das Steve zu Hause für sich hatte, weil seine Mutter darauf bestand, dass er jede Nacht in einem richtigen Bett schlief. Doch nur ein Bruchteil der Regale war auch mit Kleidungsstücken belegt.

Da waren Hemden und Hosen in säuberlichen Reihen, darunter mehrere Paar Schuhe und fast an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine Militäruniform wie Steve sie von den Fotos, auf denen sein Vater zu sehen war, kannte. Steve drehte den Kopf und entdeckte ein weiteres Kleidungsstück, dass ihm ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte. 

Von den anderen Kleidern durch mehrere leere Regale getrennt, hing da etwas, das ein wenig wie ein Strampelanzug aussah auf den jemand die amerikanische Flagge gemalt hatte. Allerdings nicht in einer Größe, die für ein Kind angemessen wäre, sondern viel eher für einen Erwachsenen gedacht. Das Kostüm zog Steve beinahe magisch an und nach einem Blick über die Schulter, der ihm nur sagte, dass er noch immer allein in diesem verrückten Traum war, streckte Steve die Hand aus und berührte das Material. Irgendwie hatte Steve im ersten Moment nicht erwartet, dass das Gewebe so weich sein würde wie es aussah, doch seine Finger schienen fasziniert von der Textur. Es juckte ihn seinen Zeichenblock zu holen und das seltsame Kostüm zu malen, doch bisher hatte er nichts von seinem zu Hause in diesem Raum gesehen. Das schloss auch seinen Zeichenblock mit ein.

Steve verließ den Schrank wieder ohne irgendetwas anderes zu berühren und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder gewissenhaft. Egal wer hier wohnte, wenn ihm die riesigen Kleider passten, wollte Steve ihm auf keinen Fall in die Quere kommen. 

Die nächste Tür, die Steve ausprobierte, führte in das größte Badezimmer, das Steve jemals gesehen hatte. Ihm fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und insgeheim war er sich jetzt endgültig sicher, dass er träumte. Welcher normale Mensch verschwendete so viel Platz auf ein Badezimmer? Steve hatte das Gefühl, dass er in der Badewanne ertrinken würde, sollte er auf den verrückten Gedanken kommen sie voll Wasser laufen zu lassen. 

Steve schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Badezimmertür, ohne auch nur einen Fuß in das Zimmer gesetzt zu haben. Er atmete noch einmal durch und wollte gerade die dritte und letzte Tür öffnen, als jemand von außen dagegen klopfte. Steve erstarrte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Hoffentlich würde er aufwachen, bevor sich das hier in einen Alptraum verwandelte, da hörte er eine Stimme durch die Tür, die er überall und unter allen Umständen erkennen würde.

„Du hast gesagt Steve ist hier. Also wo ist er jetzt?“ Das war Bucky. Steve stürzte zur Tür und riss sie so heftig auf, dass dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der gerade die Hand gehoben hatte um noch einmal zu klopfen durch den Windzug die Haare ins Gesicht flogen.

„Bucky.“ Steve stürzte aus dem Zimmer und fiel seinem besten Freund so ungestüm um den Hals, dass der Junge beinahe hinten über gefallen wäre.

„Stevie.“ Buck schlang die Arme um Steves dürre Gestalt und Steve erkannte mit einem Mal, dass er nicht träumte. Bucky fühlte sich viel zu echt an.

„Was ist hier los?“, flüsterte Steve und spürte wie es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete Bucky und zog Steve noch ein Stück weiter von dem Mann weg, der inzwischen lässig im Türrahmen zu dem Schlafzimmer, in dem Steve erwacht war lehnte und die beiden Jungen seinerseits musterte.

„Da ihr beide offensichtlich wach seid, kommt mit. Wir gehen Sam wecken und dann gibt es da jemanden, der euch sehen will.“ Der Mann schob sich an Steve und Bucky vorbei und Steve fühlte so etwas wie einen kalten Hauch von ihm ausgehen. Er schauderte und wollte sich gerade die langen Ärmel wieder über die Hände ziehen als er verblüfft feststellte, dass der Pyjama, der ihm gerade noch viel zu groß gewesen war, plötzlich wie angegossen passte.

Steve blinzelte und schaute dann zu Bucky auf. Der zuckte die Achseln und schob Steve halb hinter seinen Rücken bevor er dem fremden Mann in den Flur hinaus folgte. Steve schloss sich seinem Freund kommentarlos an. Wenn Bucky diesem Kerl zumindest im Moment vertraute, dann würde Steve das nicht in Frage stellen. Bucky hatte einen Riecher wenn es darum ging welchen Erwachsenen man besser aus dem Weg ging und bei welchen man eine Chance hatte Hilfe zu bekommen. 

Bucky und Steves Mom waren ein eingespieltes Team wenn es darum ging auf Steve aufzupassen auch wenn Steve immer wieder beteuerte, dass er niemanden brauchte um auf ihn aufzupassen. Bucky schnaubte jedes Mal und nahm Steve bei nächstbester Gelegenheit in den Schwitzkasten. Jetzt jedoch war Steve so froh wie schon lange nicht mehr, dass Bucky an seiner Seite war.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Tony

„JARVIS wann genau hat sich mein Team in einen Haufen Miniaturausgaben ihrer selbst verwandelt?“, begann Tony seine Nachforschungen und begutachtete die Überwachungsaufnahmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Zwar waren grundsätzlich alle Räume im Avengers-Tower videoüberwacht, doch die aus Schlaf- und Badezimmer waren tabu, genauso wie die Aufnahmen aus den Umkleiden. Über die Bänder aus den Trainingsräumen war die Gruppe geteilter Meinung gewesen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass JARVIS diese Bilder überwachte und Tony nur dann in seine Schlussfolgerungen miteinbezog wenn seine Rechenleistung etwas überfordert war.

Die Aufnahmen waren bisher denkbar ereignislos. Clint und Natasha saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und sahen sich offenbar irgendeine Serie an. Bruce war in dem großen Ohrensessel eingeschlafen, der um nichts in der Welt zum Rest der Einrichtung passen wollte, eine Tasse Tee auf dem Beistelltisch neben sich. Irgendwann stand Nat auf und komplimentierte das müde Genie vom Sessel zur zweiten Couch, was Bruce tolerierte, ohne ganz aus seinem wohlverdienten Schönheitsschlaf zu erwachen.

JARVIS spulte im Schnelldurchlauf durch die Aufnahmen, die zeigten wie Natasha es sich mit den Füßen in Clints Schoß bequem machte und Bruce ins Land der Träume folgte, nachdem sie es dem Wissenschaftler auf dem zweiten Sofa ein wenig bequemer gemacht hatte. Bruce war schon mehr als einmal in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen und jedes Mal hatte ihn sein Rücken am nächsten Morgen beinahe umgebracht. Seither sorgte sein Team dafür, dass er auf der Couch aufwachte wann immer er wieder im Sessel zu schnarchen begann. Clints Augen dagegen klebten praktisch am Bildschirm, ohne zu bemerken wie die Zeit verging. Und da wagte der Bogenschütze es Tony dafür zu trizen, dass er manchmal tagelang in seiner Werkstatt verschwand, ohne zu bemerken, dass er weder gegessen noch geschlafen hatte. 

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Szene auf Tonys Tablet. Bruce, der bisher ruhig geschlafen hatte, fing an sich hin und her zu wälzen und dasselbe galt nach einigen Sekunden auch für Nat. Clint sah aus als wäre ihm schlecht, dann wurde Tony Zeuge wie seine drei Teamkameraden wie im Zeitraffer in sich zusammenschrumpften und die Kinder an ihrer Stelle zurückließen, die Tony heute Morgen vorgefunden hatte.

„Irgendwelche Daten?“, fragte Tony, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass JARVIS ihn auf Strahlung, Magie, oder sonst welche Anomalien aufmerksam gemacht hätte. 

„Nein Sir.“, erwiderte der auch prompt.

„Ok. Haben wir irgendetwas was unsere sechs hier verbindet, aber Lokes und mich außen vor lässt?“ Loki warf Tony einen irritierten Blick zu, dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von Bruce abgelenkt, der durch den Raum gestapft war und an Tonys Hosenbein zupfte.

Der Ingenieur sah zu seinem geschrumpften Sience-Bro herunter, der einen vage unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte.

„Was gibt’s Kurzer?“, fragte er und hob Bruce ohne groß nachzudenken zurück auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich muss mal.“, flüsterte der Junge und versteckte sein Gesicht wieder in Tonys T-Shirt.

„Oh.“ Tony warf Loki einen panischen Blick zu, doch der Trickster sah aus als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen so angestrengt hielt er sein Lachen zurück.

„Na dann komm.“, beschloss Tony und stand mit Bruce auf dem Arm auf. „Wenigstens seid ihr alle stubenrein.“, murmelte er in seinen Bart und erntete ein kurzes Kichern von Klein-Clint, der neugierig über die Lehne der Couch geklettert war um zu sehen wohin Tony mit dem jüngsten Mitglied ihrer Gruppe wollte.

Einige Minuten später kehrte Bruce gefolgt von Tony in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Diesmal konnte Loki sein Prusten nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Tony sah aus als wäre er gerade durch einen mittelschweren Regenschauer gelaufen. Sowohl seine Ärmel als auch Hosenbeine hatten sichtlich Bekanntschaft mit einer Menge Seifenwasser gemacht und aus dem Gegrummel, dass der Wissenschaftler von sich gab, war Bruce zwar anscheinend in der Lage eine Toilette zu benutzen, doch seine Version vom Händewaschen beinhaltete offenbar den halben Spiegel und einen Großteil des Badezimmerbodens.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“, unterbrach Tony Lokis Kicheranfall und schob seine nassen Ärmel nach oben.

„JARVIS hat etwas Interessantes gefunden. Sieh her.“ Loki schob Tony sein Tablet entgegen auf dem Fotos der Gala zu sehen waren, die Tony gestern verpasst hatte, weil er bis zu den Ellenbogen in seinem neuesten Projekt steckte. Loki dagegen mied die Öffentlichkeit wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.

„Glaubt ihr der Champagner war schlecht?“, fragte Tony und scrollte durch die Bilder seines Teams.

Loki schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das nun nicht. Aber diese hier“, er deutete auf vier Bilder, auf denen jeweils alle sechs Avengers abgelichtet waren, obwohl keins davon ein offizielles Gruppenfoto war, „sehen aus als hätte jemand sich große Mühe gemacht unsere Freunde zusammen auf ein Bild zu bekommen.“ Tony musterte die Bilder aufmerksam. Erstaunlicherweise ergab JARVIS Suchlauf zu keinem der Bilder einen Fotografen, der Tony vertraut gewesen wäre. Genau genommen waren die Namen, oder eher ein einzelner Name, nur unter erstaunlichen Umständen überhaupt herauszufinden. Tony nahm sich fest vor herauszufinden, wer Peter Parker war, doch er versprach sich ehrlich gesagt nicht allzu viel davon.

Die beiden Männer verbrachten noch eine ganze Weile damit nach einem Grund für die plötzliche Verjüngung der Avengers zu finden, doch dabei kam nichts wirklich Produktives heraus. 

JARVIS hatte Tony schon nach wenigen Minuten einen Lebenslauf für den jungen Fotografen präsentiert, der ihn zwar neugierig auf den Jungen machte, aber ihn auch gleichzeitig von dem vagen Verdacht abbrachte, dass der Schüler irgendetwas mit der Verjüngungskur der Avengers zu tun hatte.

Inzwischen war aus unselig frühem Morgen immerhin Tag geworden und mittlerweile war Steve dazu übergegangen mit Buntstiften an seinem Skizzenbuch zu arbeiten, das sein älteres Selbst im Gemeinschaftsraum gebunkert hatte, um jederzeit Skizzen seiner Mitbewohner anfertigen zu können wenn die bei Fernsehen mal wieder einschliefen. Das daraus einmal ein Malbuch für sein jüngeres Ich werden würde, hätte der Supersoldat sich wohl nicht träumen lassen.

Natasha saß hinter Bucky auf dem Sofa und bürstete seine Haare aus. Tony war sich nicht sicher woher sie die Haarbürste gezaubert hatte, doch da die erwachsene Natasha praktisch in der Lage war Waffen aus leerer Luft zu erschaffen, wunderte er nicht allzu sehr über ihre Fähigkeit eine Haarbürste aufzutreiben. 

Bruce hockte neben Steve und schaute ihm bewundernd beim Ausmalen zu, während er an einem der Kekse knabberte, die Loki irgendwann im Laufe des zweiten Disneyfilms auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte.

Nur Sam und Clint waren noch auf den Fernseher fixiert. Wobei die beiden Jungs gerade heftig darüber stritten, ob nun Merlin oder Madam Mim der bessere Magier war. 

„In Ordnung wir stecken fest und ich nehme nicht an, dass dir inzwischen der passende Zauber für diese Situation eingefallen ist?“ Loki schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Gut dann lass uns hoffen, dass dieser Spuk von selber vergeht während JARVIS weiter nach Lösungen sucht. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, werden wir wohl für eine Weile mit dieser Rasselbande umgehen müssen.“

Loki lächelte als Steve geradezu durch den Raum gehüpft kam um ihm ein Bild zu zeigen. Darauf waren Loki und Thor zu sehen und Tony konnte sich noch gut an den Abend erinnern, an dem es entstanden war. Loki hatte schon seit einigen Wochen im Avengers-Tower gelebt, doch es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Thor seinen Bruder hatte überreden können ihn zu den wöchentlichen Filmeabenden zu begleiten. 

Zur Feier des Tages hatte Tony einen StarWars-Marathon angeordnet. Er brauchte eigentlich keinen Grund um StarWars sehen zu wollen, doch für Loki ließ sich selbst Steve breitschlagen die Filme noch einmal über sich ergehen zu lassen. 

Natasha hatte Popcorn gemacht. Auf die einzig echte Art und Weise wie sie sagte. Mit einem Topf Öl und Mais. Tony hatte noch nie jemanden so Popcorn machen sehen. Genau wie Bruce und Clint musste er jedoch zugeben, dass Natashas Popcorn perfekt war und nach einer Weile hatte sich auch der Trickster dazu bewegen lassen zuzugreifen.

StarWars dagegen stand bei Loki nicht wirklich hoch im Kurs. Irgendwann auf halber Strecke durch das Imperium schlägt zurück war der Lügengott eingeschlafen und kurz darauf hatte Steve sein Skizzenbuch gezückt.

Im Schlaf sah Loki um Jahre jünger aus und selbst Clint brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn zu wecken und damit die friedliche Stimmung im Raum zu stören. Stattdessen hatte er den Kopf auf Natashas Bauch gebettet und begonnen den Text jeder einzelnen Szene mitzusprechen. Eine Fähigkeit um die Tony ihn nur deswegen nicht beneiden musste, weil er selbst die Saga Wort für Wort auswendig kannte, was dazu geführt hatte, das Pepper sich grundsätzlich weigerte die Filme auch nur im Notfall zu ertragen. 

„Bist du dir hundert Prozent sicher, dass das hier kein fauler Zauber ist?“, hakte Tony noch einmal nach und Loki nahm sich tatsächlich die Zeit nachzudenken bevor er antwortete, statt einfach beleidigt darauf zu bestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Thor würde wahrscheinlich in Freudentränen ausbrechen, wenn er das mitbekommen hätte.

„Zumindest ist es keine Magie, die mir bekannt wäre. Allerdings ist Magie ständig im Wandel und es gibt mehr Dinge in den neun Welten und darüber hinaus, als selbst mir geläufig sind. Also nein ich kann Magie nicht ausschließen, aber selbst wenn wir es hier mit irgendeinem Zauber zu tun haben, den ich nicht kenne, kann ich auch bei seiner Auflösung kaum von Nutzen sein.“, gab der Trickster schließlich zu und Tony nickte nachdenklich.

„In Ordnung. JARVIS was haben wir noch?“, fragte er dann und hoffte inständig, dass sich das Problem als Alkohol-induzierter Alptraum herausstellen würde, doch leider fühlte er sich viel zu wach für diese Theorie.

„Nun Sir, ich würde vorschlagen nach sonstigen Anomalien Ausschau zu halten. Dr. Banner pflegt in solchen Situationen gerne Blutproben der betroffenen Personen mit ihren Basiswerten im System zu vergleichen.“

Tony seufzte. Leider war Bruce gerade schwer damit beschäftigt einen Flieger aus Papier zu falten. Eine Fähigkeit, die Sam vor wenigen Minuten zu Steves und Buckys großem Erstaunen demonstriert hatte.

„Du kannst nicht zufällig Blutproben analysieren oder?“, fragte Tony wenig hoffnungsvoll doch Loki schüttelte wie zu erwarten den Kopf. 

„Heilen in Asgard geht fundamental anders vor sich als auf Midgard. Niemand ist dort je auf den Gedanken gekommen das Blut in unseren Venen in seine Bestandteile zu zerlegen und nach Abweichungen zu suchen. Eine kluge Idee wie ich einräumen muss, doch leider fehlen mir die nötigen Fertigkeiten. Es sei denn natürlich du wünscht, dass ich meine Messersammlung zum Einsatz bringe, wahlweise auch Black Widows, doch ich bezweifle, dass die Kinder mir noch vertrauen würden, wenn ich sie auf die einzige Art die mir geläufig ist zum Bluten gebracht habe.“

Eine wahre Horrorvision zog an Tonys innerem Auge vorbei, dann schüttelte er sich von Kopf bis Fuß. 

„Lass uns die Slasher-Variante als letzte Notlösung aufheben. JARVIS ruf Dr. Cho an. Vielleicht ist dieser Fall ja interessant genug um sie aus ihrem Forschungsnest zu holen. Wer weiß schon, was sie jetzt wieder austüftelt. Bruce hat letztens von einer Maschine geschwärmt mit der man angeblich Zellen nachwachsen lassen kann, oder irgendetwas in der Art. Biologie ist einfach nicht mein Fach.“

Loki lächelte dem Genie aufmunternd zu, hielt aber wohlweißlich mit dem Kommentar hinterm Berg, dass es sicher noch mehr Menschen auf dem Planeten geben mussten, die in der Lage waren eine simple Blutprobe zu nehmen. Zumindest deutete einiges in den zahllosen Filmen, die die Avengers so gerne zu sehen pflegten, darauf hin.

 

Natasha

Natasha wusste im ersten Moment nach dem Aufwachen nicht wo sie sich befand. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, unkontrolliert, bevor sie sich an ihre Lektionen erinnerte und ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle brachte, so dass ihr Herz sie nicht verraten konnte. Sie hatte die Augen noch nicht geöffnet, doch der Geruch und das Gefühl des Raumes um sie herum hatte so gar nichts mit dem gemein, was sie vor dem Einschlafen zuletzt wahrgenommen hatte, dass sie auch so wusste, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer war. Das Zimmer, das sie sich mit Yelena teilte und das genauso gut unbewohnt sein könnte so wenig persönliche Note hatte es.

Natasha war noch jung genug um sich an eine Zeit zu erinnern als sie ein richtiges Zimmer gehabt hatte und Menschen, denen sie etwas bedeutete, doch diese Zeit war vergangen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht wiedersehen würde. Keines der Mädchen in ihrem neuen Zuhause würde das. Die älteren hatten die kleinen davor gewarnt sich falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Hatten ihnen erklärt, dass Gefühle in diesem Haus tödlich sein konnten. Dass Liebe etwas für Kinder war. Dennoch hatte Yelena Natasha in den Arm genommen wann immer das jüngere Mädchen aus den Alpträumen aufschreckte, in denen Flammen das Zimmer verzehrten, das einst ihr Heim gewesen war. Sie hatte ihr vorgesungen und ihr übers Haar gestrichen bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Auch letzte Nacht hatte Natasha nach einem Alptraum die Nähe des älteren Mädchens gesucht und wie jedes Mal hatte Yelena ihr gestattet bei ihr Trost und Schutz zu suchen auch wenn ihre Ausbildung ihr genau das strengstens untersagte. 

Jetzt jedoch war Natasha sicher nicht mehr in Yelenas Bett. Sie versuchte nicht in Panik zu verfallen, denn nach allem was sie wusste, war das hier ein Test den sie bestehen musste um am Leben zu bleiben. Auch wenn sich die Ausbilder alle Mühe gaben die Mädchen nicht wissen zu lassen, was mit jenen passierte, die versagten, sie wussten es doch.

Natasha machte sich mit ihrer Umgebung so gut es ging vertraut ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Sie lag auf einem Sofa, weich und bequem, das Leder unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich teuer und elegant an. Über ihren Schultern lag eine Wolldecke, warm und weich und wenn Natasha sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass irgendjemand sie beobachtete, hätte sie sich am liebsten in diese Wärme gekuschelt und nach dem schönen Traum gesucht, den Yelenas Wiegenlied ihr gebracht hatte.

So jedoch spitzte Natasha die Ohren und suchte nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Sie hörte Atemzüge ganz in ihrer Nähe. Jemand schlief nur wenige handbreit von ihr entfernt und Natasha wusste so sicher wie sie nur sein konnte, dass das nicht Yelena war. 

Vorsichtig und unauffällig öffnete Natasha die Lider einen Spalt breit und sah sich um. Ihre Position war nicht ideal, doch sie bekam den Eindruck eines großzügig geschnittenen Raumes mit mehreren Sitzgelegenheiten und mindestens einem Dutzend Orte an denen man sich besser verbergen konnte als auf dem Sofa. 

Nur wenige Schritte entfernt erblickte Natasha einen kleinen Jungen, der eingehüllt in eine riesige Decke friedlich schlief und leise schnarchte. Das war allerdings nicht das Atmen, das sie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Ein schneller Blick zur Seite brachte Natasha die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht allein auf ihrem Sofa war. Ein zweiter Junge, dieser mit sandfarbenem Haar lag neben ihr und erwiderte ihren Blick als sei es das normalste der Welt, dass ein fremdes Mädchen neben ihm aufwachte.

„Hi ich bin Clint.“, nuschelte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Natasha erstarrte für einen Moment und stellte fest, dass sie kein Wort verstanden hatte. Allerdings hatte sie eine vage Vorstellung davon, dass der Junge Englisch redete. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, das hatte Yelena ihr prophezeit, bevor Natasha mit ihren Kameradinnen in den verschiedensten Sprachen unterwiesen werden würde. Noch jedoch lag das Hauptaugenmerk ihrer Ausbilder darauf herauszufinden welche der Mädchen überhaupt die Mühe wert waren. 

Natasha hatte keine Ahnung, was ihre Aufgabe im Moment war, doch sie würde es herausfinden. Bis dahin würde sie den Mund halten und beobachten was geschah.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen für Natasha auf der einen Seite in einem Kaleidoskop verwirrender Geschehnisse, auf der anderen Seite wie in einem Traum.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals ein so gutes Frühstück bekommen zu haben, ohne dafür eine besondere Leistung zu erbringen und dann hatte sie auch noch herausgefunden, dass zumindest der Mann mit den grünen Augen sie verstehen konnte. Niemand sonst in dieser Runde schien ihre Sprache zu sprechen und Natasha nahm inzwischen an, dass es bei diesem Test darum ging herauszufinden, wie sie sich zu helfen wusste, wenn sie sich allein auf die Körpersprache, der Leute in ihrer Umgebung verlassen musste um zu begreifen, ob diese ihr freundlich gesinnt waren, oder nicht.

Der Mann mit den grünen Augen war eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung, sein Gang verriet den erfahrenen Kämpfer, doch bisher hatte er Natasha keinen Grund gegeben ihn zu fürchten. Seine Augen wirkten so viel älter als seine Gestalt und irgendetwas in Natasha schien ihr sagen zu wollen, dass sie sich keine allzu großen Sorgen machen musste. Allerdings war Vorsicht stets besser als Nachsicht und Natasha hatte nicht vor diesen Test nicht zu bestehen.

Die Frau mit den roten Haaren hatte Natasha um ehrlich zu sein ein wenig eingeschüchtert und ihre Entscheidung sich und Clint aus der Gefahrenzone zu befördern als ihre Augen zu leuchten begonnen hatten, war zwar nur aus dem Bauch heraus getroffen, doch da selbst der Mann mit den grünen Augen sich ihr anscheinend nicht in den Weg stellen wollte, war Natasha sich sicher, dass sie ihr Handeln rechtfertigen konnte, sollte es dazu kommen.

Der Mann mit den schokoladenbraunen Augen, der das Zimmer als nächstes betreten hatte, war ganz anders. Natasha war sich nicht sicher ob sie jemals jemanden getroffen hatte, dem sie so schnell vertraute. Auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was er zu ihr sagte, lag in seinem Blick doch etwas, das sie von Yelena kannte. Er würde auf sie aufpassen genau wie Yelena. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich ein Teil dieses Tests war, oder vielleicht eine wirklich raffinierte Falle, doch für den Moment ließ Natasha sich treiben. Was bedeutete dass der Mann mit den grünen Augen ihr Frühstück machte.

Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Natasha so viel Essen auf einem Tisch gesehen. Den beiden Jungs links von ihr schien es genauso zu gehen. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden jedoch hielt sie ihren Überschwang unter Kontrolle und wartete erst einmal ab. Erst als sich alle anderen bedient und freudig zu futtern begonnen hatten, griff auch Natasha zu. 

Der Junge von dessen Teller sie sich von ihm unbemerkt einen Apfelschnitz holte, wirkte nett auch wenn sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was irgendwer hier von sich gab. 

Eine Unterhaltung begann über den Tisch hinweg zu entstehen und nur ihr schnelles Denken hielt Natasha davon ab genauso verstört auszusehen wie der schmächtige, blonde Junge, dem mehr oder weniger das Gesicht auf die Tischplatte krachte als der Mann mit den grünen Augen sein Zauberkunststück aufführte.

Natashas Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, doch nach außen hin wahrte sie den Schein. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Tarnung gut genug war, doch so langsam kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das hier vielleicht doch kein Test war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einer ihrer Ausbilder einen Magier kannte. Auch wenn Natasha eher davon ausging, dass der Kerl ein paar ziemlich gute Tricks im Ärmel hatte. An echte Magie glaubte sie nicht.

Eins nach dem anderen gaben die Kinder rund um den Tisch eine Antwort auf die Frage, die der Mann mit den Schokoaugen gestellt hatte. Schließlich war nur noch Natasha übrig und plötzlich lagen alle Augen auf ihr. So viel geballte Aufmerksamkeit war sie nicht gewohnt. In ihrer Schule wurden alle Mädchen mehr oder weniger gleich behandelt und noch nie hatte ein ganzer Raum voller Leute nur Natasha angestarrt. Mühsam kratzte Natasha an Selbstvertrauen zusammen, was sie hatte und starrte zurück. Ihre grünen Augen wirkten hart und unnahbar und Yelena hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass ihre Augen irgendwann ihr größter Trumpf sein würden. Die meisten Leute verrieten ihre Gefühle mit den Augen wenn sie eine Lüge erzählten. Natashas bekamen einfach nur diesen harten Glanz wann immer sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Yelena war diese Tatsache erst aufgefallen, als Natasha immer häufiger in ihrem Bett schlief wenn ihre Alpträume zu schlimm wurden und das Mädchen sich in ihrer Nähe zu entspannen begann. Natasha wusste, dass sie irgendeine Art von Antwort geben musste.

„Ich heiße Natasha.“, stellte sie sich schließlich in ihrer Muttersprache vor. Mit etwas Glück hatten die Jungen am Tisch das auch getan, doch sie bezweifelte es. Zumindest wenn ihre bisherige Annahme, dass der Junge mit den sandfarbenen Haaren ihr zuvor seinen Namen genannt hatte und wirklich Clint hieß. 

Sehr zu Natashas Erstaunen schien ihre Aussage bei dem Mann mit den Schokoaugen eine Art Erkenntnis einrasten, denn er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Die wirkliche Überraschung jedoch lieferte der Mann mit den grünen Augen, der sie einen Moment lang musterte und dann fließend auf Russisch antwortete.

Bis zu diesem Moment war es Natasha gar nicht aufgefallen wie angespannt sie gewesen war, weil sie kein Wort von dem, was um sie herum gesprochen wurde verstand. Jetzt trieb ihr der vertraute Klang ihrer Muttersprache beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. 

Der Mann mit den grünen Augen stellte sich ihr vor und nannte auch die Namen der Jungs um sie herum, bevor er ihr erklärte, was bisher am Frühstückstisch besprochen worden war. Natasha hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und suchte nach Hinweisen auf Lügen, doch sie fand keine. Als der Mann sie nach ihrem Alter fragte antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und beobachtete dann ein wenig weniger nervös weiter, bis der Mann mit den Schokoaugen-Tony- sie und die restlichen Kinder zurück ins Nebenzimmer führte. 

Als Loki ihr den grünen Stein in die Hand drückte, von dem er behauptete, dass er ihr helfen würde zu verstehen und verstanden zu werden, glaubte ihm Natasha im ersten Moment kein Wort. Dann jedoch öffnete sie den Mund und das was ihre Zunge da formte waren keine russischen Worte mehr. Völlig überrumpelt schaute Natasha von dem Stein in ihrer Hand zu dem Mann, der ihn ihr gegeben hatte und traf eine Wahl. Sie würde ihm glauben. Das hier war kein Test und auch kein verrückter Traum. Das hier war irgendeine Art von Magie und sie war tatsächlich in einer Zukunft gelandet in der sie nicht mehr jeden Tag zum Ballettunterricht würde hasten müssen.

Natasha lächelte und gesellte sich zu den Jungs vor dem Fernseher. Egal was hier vor sich ging es gefiel ihr. Sehr sogar.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Tony

Offenbar war Dr. Helen Cho derselben Meinung wie Loki, auch wenn sie von der Vorstellung geschrumpfter, beziehungsweise verjüngter, Avengers anscheinend fasziniert war. Tony kam leicht frustriert ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„JARVIS wenn wir dir Blut besorgen, kannst du dann die Tests machen, die Brucie-Bär normalerweise machen würde?“

„Natürlich Sir. Allerdings benötige ich dafür Zugang zur medizinischen Ausrüstung in Dr. Banners Labor.“ Tonys Miene hellte sich auf. Ein wenig Tüftelei war genau das, was er im Moment brauchte um mit diesem verrückten Morgen fertig zu werden. Das oder ein volles Glas Scotch. 

Wenig später, oder vielmehr einige Stunden später, war Tony ganz und gar damit beschäftigt Bruce‘ Labor JARVIS-freundlich zu machen, als Loki ihn aus seiner Erfindungstrance holte um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Kinder Hunger hatten. Erst als JARVIS ihn auf die Uhrzeit aufmerksam machte, wurde Tony klar, wie lange er schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden war. Offenbar hatte sich dort oben allerdings keine mittlere Katastrophe angebahnt, wie Loki es insgeheim befürchtet hatte.

Dennoch spürte Tony ein gewisses Maß an Spannung als er nach einem kurzen Abstecher unter die Dusche zu den versammelten Avengers zurückkehrte. 

Er war sich nicht sicher wie es kam, dass Loki tatsächlich in der Lage war mehrere Stunden auf einen Haufen Kinder aufzupassen, ohne das Haus abzubrennen, doch bevor er eine Antwort aus Loki herauskitzeln konnte, bekam er eine Nachricht von JARVIS, der ein Treffen mit einem gewissen Amateurfotographen namens Peter Parker für den nächsten Tag arrangiert hatte. Offenbar hatte der Junge eine Tante, die nur zu gerne wissen wollte, weshalb ihr Neffe Fotos von einer Gala auf der er nichts zu suchen hatte an diverse Zeitschriften verkauft hatte. Allerdings bestand sie darauf, dass der Junge in die Schule zu gehen hatte bevor Tony ihn sich vorknöpfen konnte. Allein diese Tatsache machte ihn in Tonys Augen eher unwahrscheinlich, was die Verantwortung an dem Kindergarten in seinem Wohnzimmer anging, doch man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Loki hatte Pizza bestellt und war wie es schien nach einem halben Tag Babysitten mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Tony hatte ihn selten so müde gesehen und wenn dann nach einer anstrengenden Mission, in die er eine Menge Magie gesteckt hatte. Dass ein Haufen Kinder ihn genauso auf Trab halten konnten, und wie es schien auch dafür sorgten, dass der Trickster selbst keinen Unfug anstellte, musste Tony sich merken. Man konnte nie wissen, wann so etwas einmal wichtig werden konnte. 

„Tony.“, erklang Bruce freudiges Stimmchen. Der kleine Kerl kam mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem offensichtlich selbstgemalten Bild auf Tony zu. Der kniete sich brav hin und musterte die Zeichnung. Irgendjemand und Tony vermutete irgendwie der ansässige Lügengott, hatte Bruce geholfen an die einzelnen Strichmännchen auf seinem Bild Namen zu schreiben. Nur deswegen wurde Tony nach einigen Sekunden klar, dass er auf ein Gemälde der gesamten Avengers blickte.

Er selbst und Loki flankierten die bunte Kinderschar. Natashas Strichmännchen war immerhin anhand ihrer roten Haare zu erkennen. In der Ecke des Bildes leuchtete eine grinsende Sonne und aus irgendeinem Grund stand der Strichmännchen-Loki unter einem Baum, der von einigen roten Flecken bedeckt war, die nach Tonys zugegebenermaßen eher eingeschränkten Erfahrung mit Kindern wohl Äpfel sein sollten.

„Wow. Brucie. Hast du das ganz allein gemalt?“, lieferte Tony dann offenbar genau die Reaktion auf die Bruce gewartet hatte. Der Kleine grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und nickte begeistert bevor er sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in Tonys Arme warf und beinahe zu leise für dessen Ohren flüsterte: „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ 

Tony wurde eng ums Herz. Er hob den kleinen Jungen hoch und gesellte sich zu den anderen Kindern auf dem Sofa. Clint hatte sich in der Ecke der Couch zusammengerollt und sah aus als würde er sich nur mit purer Willenskraft vom Schlafen abhalten. Alle paar Sekunden fielen ihm die Augen zu, doch jedes Mal riss er sie wieder auf und rieb sich dann energisch durchs Gesicht.

„Hey Kumpel. Schlaf ruhig, ich weck dich wenn das Essen da ist.“, versuchte Tony dem Drama ein Ende zu machen. Clint musterte ihn einige Momente, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. 

„Erwachsenen kann man nicht trauen.“, stellte er dann so sachlich fest, dass es Tony beinahe die Sprache verschlug.

„Ok. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dir irgendwie beweisen kann, dass ich kein Erwachsener bin oder?“ Clint grinste schief und schüttelte den Kopf. Rutschte dann aber ein wenig näher an Tony und Bruce heran. „Wie wäre es stattdessen damit. Brucie hier wird dich aufwecken sobald der erste Pizzakarton da auf dem Tisch steht. Was meinst du?“ Bruce schmiegte sich an Tony, hatte den Blick aber auf Clint gerichtet und nickte ihm mit feierlich ernster Miene zu.

„Ich weck dich.“ Clint und Bruce musterten einander, dann streckte Clint die Hand aus. 

„Kleiner Finger Schwur?“ Bruce nickte wieder und hakte seinen winzigen Finger in Clints. Nur Sekunden später war der kleine Bogenschütze mit dem Kopf auf Tonys Knie eingeschlafen.

Tony konnte nicht anders als auf Clint hinabzulächeln, der leise schnarchte. Bisher war Bruce das einzige der Kinder gewesen, das aktiv seine Nähe gesucht hatte und weshalb die älteren Kinder lieber unter sich blieben, konnte der ehemalige Playboy sogar nachvollziehen.

Er hätte als Kind auch niemals einem fremden Erwachsenen vertraut. Genau genommen hatte er ja selbst bei den Menschen, die ihm am nächsten stehen sollten jederzeit mit allem möglichen rechnen müssen. Bei Howard war die Möglichkeit, dass er Tony mit in seine Werkstatt nahm und ihm beibrachte wie man einen Automotor auseinandernahm genauso relevant wie die Chance, dass er ihm ohne weitere Warnung eine Ohrfeige verpasste. 

Maria war da weniger handfest gewesen. Selbst wenn sie nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig war, oder in Gedanken so weit weg, dass Tony selbst jetzt noch Schwierigkeiten hatte ihr zu folgen, war sie niemals so unberechenbar gewesen wie Howard. Sie hatte auch nie so tief ins Glas geschaut, doch dafür war sie allzu oft diejenige gewesen, die Tony übers Haar gestrichen und ihm versichert hatte, dass die Dinge besser werden würden, wenn er sich nur ein wenig mehr anstrengen würde. 

Tony hatte es versucht. Er hatte wirklich versucht es seinen Eltern recht zu machen, doch irgendwann hatte er aufgehört sich die Mühe zu machen.

Jarvis war damals der einzige Erwachsene gewesen auf den Tony sich verlassen konnte. Der alte Butler war immer da gewesen um Pflaster auf Tonys aufgeschlagene Knie zu kleben, sich seine Entwürfe anzusehen, die damals noch eher bunte Bilder gewesen waren, und selbige am Kühlschrank aufzuhängen. Er war es gewesen, der Tony heiße Milch mit Honig gemacht hatte, wenn ihn ein Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte und er war zu Tonys Schulabschlussfeier gekommen.

Die Pizza traf gerade rechtzeitig ein um Tonys düstere Gedanken zu unterbrechen.

„Aufwachen Schlafmütze. Das Essen ist da.“, murmelte Tony und rüttelte sacht an Clints Schulter. Der knurrte unwillig und setzte sich auf. Sein Haar war so durcheinander, dass es Tony in den Fingern juckte hindurch zu wuscheln, doch er bezweifelte, dass der Junge das gut heißen würde. 

Clint rieb sich energisch den Schlaf aus den Augen und schaute dann mit offenem Mund zu dem Stapel Pizzaboxen auf dem Couchtisch herüber. 

„Salami, oder Hawaii?“, fragte Tony munter nachdem er die ersten beiden Kartons geöffnet hatte. Clint rümpfte die Nase.

„Salami. Ananas ist Obst. Was hat Obst auf Pizza zu suchen.“, antwortete er und Tony stimmte ihm lauthals lachend zu bevor er ihm den ersten Karton mit Salamipizza reichte. Clint sah aus als sei sein Geburtstag vorverlegt worden als er das erste Stück Pizza nahm und sich natürlich prompt die Finger verbrannte.

„Ich mag Ananas.“, stellte Sam fest und ließ sich auf Tonys anderer Seite auf die Couch fallen. Der sah wie die beiden Brooklyn-Jungs sich fragende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Noch nie Ananas gegessen?“, fragte er und Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. Erst in diesem Moment begann Tony sich zu fragen ob die beiden wohl überhaupt Pizza kannten. „Dann probiert erst mal. Moment. JARVIS, Stevie ist nicht gegen Ananas allergisch oder?“ Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte war Steve als Kind gegen eine Million Dinge allergisch gewesen und hatte nebenbei noch jede Krankheit aufgeschnappt, die die Straße zu bieten hatte. Tony ging lieber auf Nummer sicher. Immerhin war ihm der Gedanke noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

„Nein Sir.“, bestätigte die AI und Tony reichte jedem der Jungs ein Stück der Pizza-Hawaii, was Sam zu einem aufgebrachten: „Hey“, animierte. Allerdings füllte Tony die entstandene Lücke mit einem Stück seiner eigenen Peperoni-Pizza bevor er ein weiteres Stück an Natasha reichte, die sich auf dem Fußboden ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte. Nat mochte scharfes Essen und hatte schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass Bruce sein berüchtigtes Curry für sie gar nicht scharf genug machen konnte.

„Danke.“, murmelte das Mädchen und biss anmutig in ihr Pizzastück. Auch Loki ließ sich nun auf dem Boden nieder und bediente sich an Tonys Pizza. Der schenkte sich jeden Kommentar und öffnete stattdessen einen weiteren Karton mit simpler Pizza Margherita, die er Bruce anbot.

Der kleine Junge aß mit viel Begeisterung und Tony beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Entscheidung keine frischen Hosen anzuziehen, denn nun gesellten sich Tomatensoßenflecken zu den üblichen Ölspuren auf seinen Jogginghosen.

Steve und Bucky futterten beide als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, während Sam sich schon nach der Hälfte seiner Pizza geschlagen gab und gegen die Sofakissen gelehnt ein wenig döste.  
Clint dagegen schlang seine Portion in sich hinein wie ein menschlicher Staubsauger und begann schon die Reste von Bruce zu beäugen, als Tony ihm seufzend seine Schachtel zuschob und dazu überging Stücke von Loki zu stehlen, wenn der gerade damit beschäftigt war mit Nat zu plaudern, die offenbar tausend und noch eine Frage zu Tarzan hatte. Offenbar hatte sie noch nie einen Gorilla gesehen. Vielleicht fragte sie Loki allerdings auch darüber aus wie schnell sie den offensichtlichen Bösewicht um die Ecke bringen könnte. Wer wusste das bei Klein-Natasha schon, die zum Essen ihren Übersetzerstein vorrübergehend aus der Hand gelegt hatte.

Tony nahm sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag vor in absehbarer Zeit Russisch zu lernen und überlegte gleichzeitig fieberhaft wie er sechs Kinder auf Dauer beschäftigen sollte, falls er keine Lösung für dieses Problemchen fand. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Bösewicht der Woche sich nicht ausgerechnet heute Abend aus seinem Versteck traute.

„Sir, ein Anruf von Colonel Rhodes auf Leitung eins.“, meldete sich JARVIS einmal mehr zu Wort. Tony kramte nach seinem Handy und stand auf nachdem er Sams Füße von seinem Schoß entfernt und Brucie auf dem Platz neben ihm abgesetzt hatte.

„Stell ihn durch.“, befahl der Wissenschaftler und erwartete schon eine weitere Schimpftirade wie die von Pepper.

„Hey Tones. Pepper sagt du hast dir ein Rudel Kinder angeschafft?“, meldete sich Tonys bester Freund, was den nur dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen. Typisch für Pepper die Neuigkeiten so zu präsentieren, dass Rhodey zu dem Schluss kommen musste, dass Tony endlich eine der vielen Vaterschaftsklagen, die ihm früher zeitweise im Stundentakt ins Haus geflattert waren als legal hatte anerkennen müssen. Nun dem war nicht so. Tony war vielleicht ein wenig waghalsig gewesen, was sein Liebesleben anging, doch zumindest hatte er immer darauf geachtet niemandem zu Schaden. Und erst recht hatte er keinen illegitimen Erben für Stark Industries produziert. Howard hätte der Schlag getroffen. 

Im Nachhinein betrachtete wäre das vielleicht nicht das schlechteste Schicksal für ihn gewesen, doch Tony riss sich zusammen bevor seine Gedanken allzu weit in Richtung was-wäre-wenn abdriften konnten.

„Dein Vertrauen in mich ehrt mich wirklich Schnabeltier.“, antwortete Tony und ließ sich auf einem der verwaisten Stühle am Esstisch nieder, der nur in größeren Notfällen für seinen eigentlichen Zweck genutzt wurde. Im Normalfall aßen die Avengers entweder in der Küche oder wie jetzt über die Sofa-Landschaft vor dem Fernseher verteilt.

„Also keine heiße Story mit der ich dich für die nächsten Jahrzehnte aufziehen könnte?“, fragte Rhodey und selbst Tony konnte den Anflug von Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme ausmachen.

„Na so weit würde ich jetzt nicht gehen.“, antwortete Tony und beobachtete die Kinderschar, die gerade begann sich um die letzten Pizzareste zu streiten. „Wenn du Zeit und Lust zum Babysitten hast. Komm zum Turm. Wenn nicht dann mach besser einen großen Bogen um New York.“, köderte Tony in der Hoffnung einen weiteren verlässlichen Erwachsenen in sein zu Hause zu bekommen. Wie es im Moment aussah würde er noch eine Weile mit sechs Kindern zusammen wohnen und er wusste nur zu gut, dass er normalerweise schon Probleme damit hatte sich selbst regelmäßig zu füttern. Wie gut Loki mit Kindern umgehen konnte war eine echte Überraschung und eine willkommene Hilfe. Dass Pepper nicht viel von Kindern hielt, war Tony schon länger bewusst und der letzte Avenger im Team war ein außerirdischer Gott, dem Tony ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal eine Topfpflanze anvertrauen würde, von einem Rudel Kinder ganz zu schweigen.

„Was zur Hölle Tony?“, fragte Rhodey und verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten mit fruchtlosen Versuchen Tony die Geschichte hinter Peppers vagen Informationen aus der Nase zu ziehen. Der blieb allerdings hart. Wenn es sein musste, konnte er durchaus seine Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Wenn Rhodey wissen wollte, was vor sich ging, musste er wohl oder übel vorbeischauen.

„Okay Tony ich bin übermorgen da. Und wehe das lohnt sich nicht.“, schloss Rhodey nach weiteren zehn Minuten die Unterhaltung ab und Tony konnte nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass die Neuigkeiten bis dahin nur noch kalter Kaffee sein würden, doch die Tatsache, dass JARVIS noch immer keine neuen Erkenntnisse hatte finden können, stimmte ihn wenig optimistisch. Seufzend beschloss Tony sich für den Worst Case zu wappnen.

„JARVIS mein Freund, was brauchen sechs Kinder um, für sagen wir eine Woche, über die Runden zu kommen?“, fragte er und wartete auf eine ganz bestimmt ernüchternd lange Liste an Dingen.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte Sir. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser die Avengers nicht zu trennen solange sie sich in diesem Zustand befinden. Eine Lieferung mit den notwendigsten Dingen sowie mehreren altersgemäßen Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg.“

Wieder einmal konnte Tony nur über seine clevere AI staunen und gesellte sich wieder zu Loki und den Kleinen.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“, fragte Loki mit einem so hoffnungsvollen Unterton, dass es Tony beinahe das Herz brach ihn enttäuschen zu müssen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich mit Hilfe einiger Servierten daran Bruce Finger von den Überbleibseln der Pizza zu befreien. 

„Rhodey kommt in ein paar Tagen vorbei und JARVIS hat irgendwelchen Krempel bestellt. Aber sonst im Westen nichts Neues.“

 

Clint

Seit Clint in dieser Zukunft, wie Loki und Tony behaupteten, aufgewacht war, fragte er sich womit er das verdient hatte. Nicht im schlechten Sinne. Nicht so wie die Helden in den Filmen sich immer fragen, wen sie in einem früheren Leben ermordet haben um zu verdienen, was immer das Universum ihnen vorsetzte. Für Clint war diese Zukunft kein Alptraum. 

Zum mindestens hundertsten Mal fielen Clint die Augen zu und er riss sie vehement wieder auf und rieb sich durchs Gesicht. Seit er hier aufgewacht war, hatte ihn nur ein einziger Gedanke bedrückt. Was wenn er nicht bleiben durfte? Was wenn er einschlief und wenn er das nächste Mal aufwachte wäre er wieder zu Hause? Zu Hause bei seinem Vater, der sich nicht um ihn scherte und wenn dann nur um herumzubrüllen, dass Clint das schlimmste war, was ihm jemals passiert war. Clint wusste, dass Väter so etwas nicht sagen sollten. Das wusste er von den anderen Kindern auf dem Spielplatz zu dem Barney ihn manchmal mitnahm um sich dann davonzustehlen und mit seinen Freunden hinter der Turnhalle heimlich selbstgedrehte Zigaretten zu rauchen. 

Ihr Vater hatte ihn deswegen einmal fast totgeschlagen und Clint hatte noch nie solche Angst gehabt, doch Barney hörte nicht auf. Stattdessen zeigte er ihrem Vater den Mittelfinger und machte weiter was er wollte. Clints Mutter tat schon nichts anderes mehr als zu seufzen und bedauernd den Kopf zu schütteln wenn sie ihren Ältesten sah. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Clint das schlimmste war, was ihnen je passiert war. Manchmal dachte Clint sogar, dass sie ihn gern hatte. Doch sie war nie da. Sie musste arbeiten um ihnen ein Dach über dem Kopf und Essen auf dem Tisch zu ermöglichen. Barney hasste sie dafür. Barney hasste eigentlich alles und jeden. Er hasste ihren Vater, weil der ein betrunkener Taugenichts war. Und er hasste Clint. Weil alles nur noch schlimmer war seitdem sein kleiner Bruder in sein Leben getreten war.

Clint wusste nicht weshalb er schuld an allem war, doch wenn sowohl sein Vater als auch sein großer Bruder ihn verantwortlich machten, dann musste es wohl so sein. 

Clint war gerne auf dem Spielplatz. Die anderen Kinder mochten ihn gern, weil er sich die tollsten Geschichten ausdenken konnte und manchmal teilten sie ihre Süßigkeiten mit ihm.

Doch das hier, der Avengers Tower, das war ein Abenteuer wie Clint es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Es gab Essen wann immer er danach fragte. Das Frühstück allein war ein wahres Schlaraffenland gewesen. Die Kinder hier waren nicht wie Barney, auch wenn Sam und Bucky fast so alt waren wie Clints großer Bruder und er sich zunächst so weit wie möglich von den beiden fernhielt. Doch schon bald merkte Clint, dass die Vorsicht nicht nötig war. Bucky war wie der große Bruder in all den Geschichten, die Clint sich jemals ausgedacht hatte. Er passte auf Steve auf wie ein Schießhund und der schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Dann war da noch Natasha. Clint war noch nie mit einem Mädchen befreundet gewesen, weil Barney sagte, dass Mädchen blöd waren und nur auf Ponys und rosa Sachen standen. Clint hatte nichts gegen Ponys, doch er war klug genug um Barney nicht noch mehr gegen ihn aufzubringen. Natasha tat so als mache ihr all das hier nicht das Geringste aus, doch schon in dem Moment als er neben ihr auf dem Sofa aufgewacht war, hatte Clint gewusst, dass dieses Mädchen jemand war auf den er aufpassen musste.

Er hatte recht gehabt sich mit ihr zusammenzutun. Es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert bis aus den beiden verlorenen Kindern ein Team geworden war. Auch wenn Clint keine große Angst vor Loki und Tony gehabt hatte, und er hatte einen guten Riecher was Erwachsene anging, sein Plan sich im Lüftungsschacht zu verstecken, war bei Nat doch sehr gut angekommen.

Clint mochte hohe Orte. Manchmal kletterte er aus seinem Kinderzimmerfenster hinaus auf das wackelige Dach der Garage und schaute sich die Sterne an. Seine Mutter hatte ihn einmal fast dabei erwischt doch er war gerade noch in sein Bett zurückgeschlüpft bevor sie die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte. Hoch oben auf dem Wohnzimmerschrank konnte sein Vater ihn nicht erreichen und er schaute auch nur selten nach oben. So kam Clint dazu mit ihm zusammen fernzusehen, ohne dass er ihn störte.

Sein Instinkt hatte sich bisher bei Loki und Tony als zuverlässig erwiesen. Loki war ein Zauberer und Clint wollte um nichts in der Welt zurück in sein zu Hause, wo Magie nur ein dummes Kindermärchen war und ihm niemand glauben würde, dass er einen Kerl kannte, der ein Abbild von sich selbst herbeizaubern konnte, dass sich an den Kühlschrank lehnte. Tony war auch in Ordnung. Zumindest hoffte Clint sehr, dass er auch weiterhin in Ordnung sein würde. Er wusste, dass die schlimmsten Erwachsenen die waren, bei denen man nicht sofort merkte, dass sie gemein waren. 

Wieder fielen Clint die Augen zu und nur die Tatsache, dass Tony sich genau in diesem Moment neben ihn setzte, hielt ihn davon ab an Ort und Stelle einzuschlafen. Clint riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu erinnern welcher Film gerade im Fernseher lief. Er hatte noch nie so viele Zeichentrickfilme hintereinander schauen dürfen. Um genau zu sein, hatte er noch nie einen ganzen Zeichentrickfilm am Stück gesehen, weil sein Vater die selbstverständlich nicht leiden konnte und niemand im Hause Barton war verrückt genug ihm das Recht an der Fernsehfernbedienung streitig zu machen. 

Clint hätte fast verpasst, dass Tony ihm anbot ihn zu wecken sobald das Essen da war. Clint freute sich schon riesig. Er hatte noch nie eine ganze Pizza für sich allein gehabt, weil seine Mutter darauf bestand, dass er sich eine mit Barney teilte, wenn sie doch einmal welche bestellte.

Clint musterte Tony nachdenklich. Er wollte zwar gerne glauben, dass der Mann sein Versprechen hielt, aber bei Erwachsenen konnte man nie wissen. Anscheinend stand ihm dieser Gedanke ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn der nächste Deal, den Tony vorschlug bezog Bruce mit ein. Clint lächelte den kleinen Jungen freundlich an und erntete dafür ein verschmitztes Glucksen.

Der Kleine war goldig. Genau die Art Bruder, die sich Clint gewünscht hätte wenn er da ein Wörtchen mitzureden gehabt hätte. Stattdessen war er mit Barney geschlagen, aber der war ja zum Glück kein Teil dieses wundervollen Traumes. 

Clint streckte die Hand aus und ließ Bruce einen Kleiner-Finger-Schwur schwören bevor er sich zusammenrollte und den Schlaf willkommen hieß. Wie von selbst rückte er ein bisschen näher an Tony heran, der warm und verlässlich an seiner Seite blieb.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Tony

„Sir. Eine, von Dr. Cho abgesegnete, medizinische Hilfskraft wäre bereit die nötigen Proben zu nehmen.“, informierte JARVIS seinen Erfinder und Tony zuckte allein beim Gedanken an Nadeln und Krankenhäuser schon zusammen.

„Danke Jarv.“, antwortete er abwesend. „Okay Kids. Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen. Wir versuchen rauszukriegen wie genau wir in diesem Schlamassel gelandet sind, aber dafür brauchen wir ein wenig Blut. Irgendwer interessiert?“ Tony fragte einfach ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Loki vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Tut das weh?“, fragte Clint und ließ sich wieder gegen Tonys Seite fallen, als hätte er beschlossen, dass der Mann in die Kategorie vertrauenswürdiger Erwachsener fallen würde.

„Nicht sehr.“, antwortete Tony so ehrlich wie es ihm bei seiner eigenen Abneigung gegen derartige Tests möglich war.

„Ich mach es.“, meldete sich Steve zu Tonys milder Überraschung auf einmal zu Wort, obwohl Bucky aussah als würde er seinem Freund am liebsten den Mund verbieten. Steve zuckte die Schultern als Tony ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal das jemand an mein Blut will.“, erklärte er und Tony begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, wie viele Male Steve Rogers wohl schon ein Versuchskaninchen gewesen war bevor Project Rebirth ihn auf der Liste geradezu nach ganz oben katapultiert hatte.

„In Ordnung Champ. Dann lass uns gehen.“, beschloss Tony die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und erhob sich. Er streckte Steve eine Hand hin, doch der Junge warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der ihm deutlich zeigte, dass Steve ihm nicht weiter traute als er ihn ohne Serum werfen könnte und Tony steckte seine Hand zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Ich komme mit.“, stellte Bucky fest, sobald sein bester Freund sich von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa erhob und warf Tony einen Blick zu, der dem Winter Soldier alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Der Tüftler zwinkerte dem misstrauischen Jungen nur zu und machte sich mit den beiden Mini-Soldaten auf den Weg zur Krankenstation des Turms.

Der Fahrstuhl schien die beiden ein wenig zu irritieren, doch als er sich dann in Bewegung setzte, konnte Tony ein mildes Lächeln auf Steves Gesicht ausmachen, das so ganz anders war als der verkniffene Ausdruck, den der Junge bisher zur Schau getragen hatte, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlug. Das Steve ein angenehmes Lächeln hatte, wenn er nicht gerade mit seiner berühmten Captain-America-ist-nicht-beeindruckt-Miene herumlief, die Tonys Meinung nach auch dazu benutzt werden konnte Milch sauer werden zu lassen, war dem Erfinder schon mehrmals aufgefallen. Nicht dass dieses Lächeln jemals an ihn gerichtet gewesen wäre. Nein das nun nicht, aber er hatte es schon gelegentlich gesehen wenn der Captain sich mit Sam oder Nat beschäftigte und seit Bucky Teil der Turm-Familie war, konnte man sich vor Caps Engelslächeln kaum mehr retten.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, brauchte Tony einen Moment um die mild lächelnde Frau im weißen Kittel zu bemerken, die neben einem der ihm so verhassten Krankenbetten stand und ganz offensichtlich auf irgendjemanden wartete. 

Hätte es in seinem Leben nicht bereits genug heiße Rotschöpfe gegeben, wären ihm mit Sicherheit die Augen herausgefallen. So begnügte er sich damit festzustellen, dass diese Assistentin nicht das war, was er von Dr. Cho erwartet hätte, die ihre Angestellten stets nach dem Verstand und nicht nach dem Aussehen wählte. Dennoch, meine Fresse, gab es hier irgendwo ein Nest? Wenn alle Krankenschwestern so aussehen würden wie diese, wäre Tony viel eher dazu zu bewegen sich nach der einen oder anderen Mission durchchecken zu lassen.

„JARVIS, wen haben wir denn da?“, fragte Tony lahm und sah wie das Lächeln der unbekannten Frau breiter wurde, während Steve die Augen verdrehte und Bucky ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der nur zu deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte, was er von Tonys Flirtverhalten hielt.

„Ich bin Jean Grey. Ich schreibe meine Doktorarbeit bei Dr. Cho und sie hat mich gebeten hier ein paar Proben zu nehmen.“, stellte die bezaubernde Rothaarige sich vor bevor JARVIS Tony eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Hi, ich bin Bucky und das hier ist Steve.“, übernahm Bucky das Reden als sowohl sein bester Freund als auch der einzig andere Erwachsene im Raum sich lieber damit beschäftigten diese Jean anzustarren.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich nehme dann an, sie sind Mr. Stark?“, erwiderte die junge Ärztin und klopfte aufmunternd auf das Bett neben sich. Steve nahm die Einladung an, ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen und krempelte schon seinen Ärmel hoch bevor Jean ihm irgendwelche Anweisungen geben konnte.

„Tony.“, korrigierte Tony die Ärztin mit einiger Verspätung und sah zu wie Steve die Augen zukniff und blind nach Buckys Hand suchte. „Ganz ruhig Kleiner. Ich hasse es auch wenn mir jemand eine Nadel in den Arm stecken will, aber immerhin ist sie kein Vampir, oder Justin Hammer. Ich sag euch, der Kerl kann einem vielleicht auf die Nerven gehen.“, plapperte Tony los und immerhin verdrehte Steve nun die Augen und teilte einen amüsierten Blick mit Bucky, auch wenn Tony sich beinahe sicher war, dass der Junge sich eher über ihn lustig machte als seinem wirren Gerede zu folgen.

„Drück hier drauf.“, ließ sich da Jean wieder vernehmen und stellte eine Reihe von Blutröhrchen beiseite. 

„Hier ich als nächstes.“, meldete sich Bucky und streckte Jean den Arm entgegen. Die lächelte den Jungen an, der einen bezaubernden Rotton annahm, für den Tony den erwachsenen Bucky bis in alle Ewigkeit aufgezogen hätte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Tony gesellte sich lieber zu Steve, der auf den Wattebausch in seiner Armbeuge drückte und ein ganz klein wenig grün um die Nase aussah. 

„Hey Champ. Bist du schon zu alt für Belohnungen, oder soll ich nach dem geheimen Süßigkeiten-Vorrat suchen gehen, den Pepper hier versteckt hat?“, versuchte Tony einmal mehr einen Zugang zu dem blonden Jungen zu finden, der ihn bisher ständig abgeblockt hatte. Steve lächelte schief und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Machen Sie sich mal keine Umstände.“, sagte er dann und nahm den Wattebausch von seinem Arm um nachzusehen ob es schon aufgehört hatte zu bluten. Hatte es nicht. Wieder drückte er fest auf seinen Arm und Tony wusste nicht so recht, was er hier eigentlich machte. Kinder waren nicht wirklich seine starke Seite und mit Steve hatte er ohnehin immer das Gefühl nichts richtig machen zu können.

„Also nicht bestechlich hm?“, stellte er dann fest und überlegte weiter was er noch tun könnte um den argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck los zu werden, den Steve schon den ganzen Tag spazieren trug.

„Nicht mit Süßigkeiten nein.“, antwortete Steve und Tony lächelte beinahe, allein schon aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Steve sich auf das Geplauder einließ.

„Womit denn dann?“, fragte Tony ehrlich interessiert. Ihn selbst hatten als Kind Süßigkeiten genauso wenig gereizt doch er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass sich Steve für einen Tag in der Werkstatt begeistern lassen würde. Oder für eine Spritztour mit einem der Sportflitzer, die noch immer in seiner Garage vor sich hin staubten. 

„Wie wäre es mit Antworten?“, schlug Steve vor und Tony schluckte bevor er beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen.

„Interessant. Aber dann will ich auch ein paar Antworten von dir. Einverstanden?“ Steve schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen und warf einen Blick in Richtung Bucky, der noch immer dabei war sich schüchtern mit Jean zu unterhalten, die inzwischen einen Wattebausch auf seinen Arm drückte und ein Blutröhrchen schwenkte.

„Ok.“, sagte Steve dann und hielt Tonys Blick mit seinen verblüffend blauen Augen fest. 

„Schön, aber ich fang an.“, kam Tony dem kleinen Strategen zuvor und schloss die erste Frage an, die ihm in den Sinn kam. „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“ Steve stutzte und überlegte eine Weile. 

„Grün.“, sagte er dann, was wiederum Tony stutzen ließ.

„So wie Lokis T-Shirt?“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase.

„Nein. Heller. Eher Grasgrün. Meine Mum hatte früher ein Kräuterbeet hinterm Haus. Ich mochte die Farben und den Geruch. Aber im letzten Winter sind die ganzen Pflanzen erfroren.“ Tony lauschte gespannt und fragte sich wie sehr sich die Welt, die Steve gewohnt war tatsächlich von der unterschied, in der er jetzt zu leben gezwungen war. 

„Vielleicht könnten wir ein paar Kräuter auf dem Dach ziehen. JARVIS was meinst du?“, schlug Tony vor und meinte zu sehen wie Steves Augen ein wenig zu leuchten begannen.

„Natürlich Sir. Soll ich die nötigen Bestellungen machen?“, antwortete der Computer-Butler und Tony warf Steve einen fragenden Blick zu, der dem Boden zunickte.

„Jepp. Überrasch mich.“, bestätigte Tony und dachte über seine nächste Frage nach, als Steve ihm zuvor kam.

„Und was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?“, fragte er zurück und sah Tony ehrlich interessiert an.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mich duzen.“, murmelte Tony, dann kam er auf seine eigentliche Antwort zurück. „Rot.“, sagte er. „Wobei Gold auch schön ist. Was glaubst du weswegen meine Anzüge Rotgolden sind?“ Tony stockte als ihm auffiel, dass Klein-Steve keine Ahnung hatte welche Farbe die Iron-Man-Anzüge hatten, noch das selbige überhaupt existierten.

„Anzüge?“, fragte Steve auch prompt nach und Tony seufzte.

„Wenn ihr zwei nachher mit in meine Werkstatt kommt, kann ich sie dir zeigen.“ Steve überlegte eine ganze Weile, was er auf diesen Vorschlag erwidern sollte, als Bucky sich wieder in die Unterhaltung einschaltete.

„Werkstatt? So mit schwebenden Autos und Laserkanonen?“ Tony sah die leuchtenden Augen des Jungen, der ihn bisher nur mit Misstrauen oder kaum verhohlener Verachtung bedacht hatte und musste unwillkürlich über die kindliche Begeisterung schmunzeln.

„Autos ja. Aber leider keine fliegenden. Den einzigen funktionierenden Prototyp hat ein guter Freund bei einer Wette gewonnen und ich bin relativ sicher, dass die gute Lola jetzt irgendwo in einem dunklen Lagerraum steht und Rost ansetzt.“ Tonys Gedanken wanderten automatisch zu Agent und dessen Rolle bei Lokis erstem Besuch im Stark-Tower. Dann jedoch riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die beiden Jungs und die etwas unsicher wirkende Ärztin.

„Übrigens Ms. Wie war noch ihr Name? Sie können gehen. Wir kommen hier sicher allein zurecht. Nicht wahr JARVIS?“, wandte sich Tony an die eine Person im Raum, die hier seiner Meinung nach nicht allzu viel verloren hatte. Die nickte nur zwinkerte Bucky noch einmal zu und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Tony schaute ihr noch einen Moment lang mit dem nagenden Gefühl hinterher irgendetwas übersehen zu haben, doch die zwei Reihen Blutröhrchen waren vollständig und JARVIS hätte den Rotschopf mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Backgroundcheck in den Turm gelassen.

„Na dann auf zur Werkstatt.“, frohlockte Tony und führte die beiden Kinder zurück zum Aufzug, nachdem er die Proben nach JARVIS Anweisungen in eine Maschine gestellt hatte, von der er noch nicht einmal den Namen wusste. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich Bruce in alter Frische zurück.

 

Bucky

Als Stevie sich freiwillig als Versuchskaninchen für Stark meldete, blieb Bucky fast das Herz stehen. Auch wenn er sich in all den Jahren, die er seinen besten Freund inzwischen kannte eigentlich daran hätte gewöhnen können, dass Steve immer derjenige sein würde, der sich in jeden Schlamassel stürzte, er hatte es nicht. Es kam jedes Mal wieder wie ein Schlag ins Genick wenn Steve den Helden spielte. Selbst dann wenn niemand in der Nähe war, der gerettet werden müsste, nahm Steve es immer noch mit jedem Bully auf, der ihm in die Quere kam. Und dass obwohl es selbst Mädchen in ihrer Klasse gab, die größer und kräftiger waren als Steve, der stets so aussah als könnte ihn der nächste Windstoß umwerfen. Was auch mehr als einmal passiert war, allerdings eher in Form von Pneumonie, oder Bronchitis, die Steve genauso auf den Fersen waren, wie die Jungs, die seine Pausenbrote stahlen.

Bucky tat was er konnte um Steve zu beschützen, doch da der es nicht lassen konnte der Gefahr praktisch hinterherzurennen, waren seine Erfolge eher bescheiden. Seit er in diesem verrückten Turm aufgewacht war, hatte Bucky gebangt, wann Steve eine Gelegenheit finden würde um etwas Dummes zu tun. Dass Stark ihm diese Gelegenheit nun auf dem silbernen Tablett präsentierte, brachte dem Mann bei Bucky definitiv keine Bonuspunkte ein.

Natürlich blieb Bucky an Steves Seite. Nicht einmal dieser seltsame Kerl, der sich offenbar für einen Zauberer hielt, hätte Bucky davon abhalten können und klugerweise hatte Stark auch keinen Versuch unternommen ihn daran zu hindern. Wieder eine Information, die Bucky in seinem Hinterkopf zu dem Stapel an Dingen legte, die ihm hier spanisch vorkamen. 

Irgendetwas verschwiegen die beiden Erwachsenen, dass konnte Bucky praktisch riechen. Er wusste nur nicht was. Keiner der beiden hatte sich die Mühe gemacht den Kindern zu erklären, wie sie in dieser Lage gelandet waren und auch der Kommentar mit dem Datum schien Stark eher aus Versehen herausgerutscht zu sein. Bucky glaubte nicht an Magie, aber er las alles an Science-Fiction, was ihm unter die Finger kam. Eine Angewohnheit für die Steve ihn gnadenlos neckte, wann immer er dazu kam. Wenn das hier einer dieser Romane gewesen wäre, würde Bucky wetten, dass hier irgendeine Art von Zeitreise passiert war. Allerdings hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung weshalb irgendwer und erst recht nicht Stark, oder Loki einen Grund haben sollten, einen Haufen Kinder in die Zukunft zu bringen um mit ihnen zu frühstücken. 

Wenn überhaupt hätte Bucky einen Haufen seltsame Experimente erwartet. Allerdings war es ja durchaus möglich, dass Stark genau das jetzt mit Stevie vorhatte. Buckys Gefühl sprach zwar dagegen, aber er war lieber ein wenig übervorsichtig als später zu bereuen, dass er irgendwem vertraut hatte. Bucky war realistisch genug um zu wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich keine Chance gegen Stark haben dürfte. Auch wenn der eher klein geraten war, unter dem schlabbrigen Shirt verbargen sich mehr Muskeln als Bucky geheuer waren. Wenn überhaupt hatte er nur eine Chance Steve und sich selbst hier herauszuschlagen wenn er schnell und gewitzt war. 

Der Fahrstuhl irritierte Bucky im ersten Moment ganz schön. Nicht nur, dass niemand darin stand um ihn zu bedienen, es gab auch keine Musik. Dafür wieder diese Stimme, die zuvor schon aus Starks Gimmick gekommen war. Bucky konnte das kleine viereckige Kästchen, dass der Erfinder sich gelegentlich ans Ohr hielt als sei es eine Art Walkie-Talkie nicht einordnen. Das und der verstörend flache Fernseher im Wohnzimmer hatten Bucky mehr als alles andere davon überzeugt, dass er nicht mehr in dem New York war, das er kannte.

Immerhin hatte der Blick aus dem Fenster ihm bestätigt, dass sie immer noch in New York waren. Nicht dass er die Skyline jemals aus einer solchen Höhe gesehen hatte, aber es gab doch das eine oder andere Gebäude, das er wiedererkannte. 

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Bucky suchte sofort nach den besten Fluchtwegen und Versteckmöglichkeiten. Letztere natürlich möglichst von der Sorte, die Erwachsene immer übersahen. Leider war da nicht allzu viel zu sehen.

Abgesehen davon wurde Buckys Blick beinahe sofort von der fremden Person im Raum angezogen. Die Ärztin war rothaarig, hübsch und Bucky hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass er bei ihr besser auf der Hut war. Nicht so wie bei den älteren Jungs, die ihm neulich hinter dem Schulhof aufgelauert hatten, weil er Steve in einer Schlägerei beigestanden hatte, die offenbar mehrere kleine Brüder miteinbezogen hatte. Bucky hatte daraus gelernt, dass „ich sag’s meinem großen Bruder“ nicht unbedingt eine leere Drohung sein musste, und dass es besser war den Mund zu halten wenn man offensichtlich der Unterlegene in einer Rauferei war. Nein diese Ärztin brachte eine Alarmglocke in ihm zum Klingen, die er nicht recht einordnen konnte.

Tony begrüßte die Frau etwas unbeholfen und Bucky verdrehte die Augen. Von jemandem, der von einer solchen Gigolo-Ausstrahlung wie Tony umgeben war, hätte Bucky da schon mehr erwartet. Nicht dass er gut im Flirten gewesen wäre, was allerdings daran lag, dass er keinen Sinn darin sah. Egal was Steves Mum behauptete, die immer wieder sagte, dass Bucky ein Charmeur war. Nur weil er es hin und wieder schaffte dem Kerl am Kiosk ein kostenloses Comicheft abzuschwatzen, war er noch lange nicht charmant. 

Bucky ließ die Ärztin nicht aus den Augen und bemerkte lange vor Tony, dass irgendetwas an ihr nicht ganz normal war. Trotzdem ließ er zu, dass sie Stevie Blut abnahm. Bei den unzähligen Gelegenheiten während denen Bucky schon gesehen hatte wie diverse Leute Nadeln in Steves Arm gesteckt hatten, hatte Bucky ein gewisses Gespür dafür entwickelt, ob derjenige wusste was er tat, oder nicht. Das war jedes Mal lustig wenn ein neuer Schwung Medizinstudenten, oder Schwesternschülerinnen bei Mrs. Rogers lernten. 

Der Rotschopf wusste genau was sie tat. Hauptsächlich deswegen bot Bucky seinen eigenen Arm an, nachdem sie mit Steve fertig war, doch ein ganz klein wenig auch deshalb, weil er nicht hinter seinem besten Freund zurückstehen mochte, der wie üblich nicht einmal gezuckt hatte als die Nadel sich in seine Vene bohrte.

Von dem Gespräch zwischen Steve und Stark bekam er nicht viel mit, weil er damit beschäftigt war der Ärztin ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Die schien allerdings genau zu wissen, was er da tat und blockte sein Schnüffeln mit einem wissenden Lächeln ab.

Erst als Stark vorschlug in seine Werkstatt zu gehen wurde Bucky hellhörig. Nicht weil er Stark böse Absichten unterstellte, sondern weil er Werkstätten mehr mochte als Science-Fiction-Geschichten und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Der alte Tüftler, der einige Querstraßen von Buckys Zuhause entfernt alles reparierte was man ihn brachte, obwohl er sich eigentlich auf Automobile spezialisiert hatte, versüßte Bucky manchmal den Nachmittag indem er ihn bei seiner Arbeit helfen ließ. 

Die Aussicht auf eine Werkstatt aus der Zukunft sprach Bucky auf einer Ebene an, die er nicht genauer betrachten wollte, doch seine Fantasie lief gerade auf Hochtouren und dass Stark tatsächlich ein fliegendes Auto gehabt zu haben schien, zumindest wenn er seinen Kommentar richtig gedeutet hatte, feuerte sie nur noch mehr an.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Tony

Tonys Werkstatt war ein Paradies für jeden Bastler und offenbar auch für geschrumpfte Super-Soldaten. Bucky war sofort überall und nirgends, begutachtete alle möglichen Teile, strich anerkennend über den Hochglanzlack von Tonys Autos und kreischte nur einmal erschrocken auf als DUM-E, mit seinem allgegenwärtigen Feuerlöscher im Anschlag, von seiner Ladestation gerollt kam um den Besuch zu begrüßen. 

„Oh wow.“, stellte Bucky dann fest und schüttelte nur zu gerne DUM-Es Greifklaue, bevor er auf einen Wink von Tony hin einen der vielen Tennisbälle, die überall verstreut waren aufhob und dem Roboter zuwarf, der begeistert trillerte, den Feuerlöscher fallen ließ und mit dem Neuankömmling hol-den-Ball spielte. Nun zumindest konnte er so niemanden mit seinen Smoothies vergiften.

Steve dagegen sah aus als sei er gerade durch den Spiegel ins Wunderland getreten und seine Finger zuckten sichtlich mit dem Drang alles und jedes in diesem Raum zu zeichnen. Tony machte sich eine mentale Notiz dem Jungen eine größere Auswahl an Malsachen zu beschaffen und führte den Blondschopf, nachdem er ihm YOU und BUTTERFINGERS vorgestellt hatte zu dem Arbeitstisch auf dem im Moment der Mark 55 ausgebreitet lag. 

Auch wenn Tony ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte den Iron Man an den Nagel zu hängen als Pepper ihn darum gebeten hatte, er hatte doch nicht allzu lange die Finger davon lassen können. Die Welt brauchte ihre Helden und nur weil er nicht länger einen ARK-Reaktor in seiner Brust trug, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht länger den Helden spielen wollte. 

Außerdem hatten Steves Eskapaden, was den Winter Soldier anging, der Fall von SHIELD, Lokis Rückkehr in den Turm und noch ein halbes Dutzend anderer Dinge ihm klar gemacht wie wenig die Welt doch bereit war auf Iron Man zu verzichten. Abgesehen davon brauchte auch War Maschine regelmäßig seine Updates und Tony wollte verdammt sein wenn Rhodeys Anzug jemals besser sein sollte als sein eigener.

Um Pepper ein wenig zu beruhigen und ganz ehrlich, weil er inzwischen auch wieder ein Leben außerhalb seiner Werkstatt führte, hatte Tony die Frequenz mit der er neue Anzüge baute jedoch deutlich heruntergeschraubt.

Dieser Anzug hier hatte einen kleinen Schluckauf im rechten Stiefel-Repulsor, was zu sehr unschönen Flugmanövern führte und außerdem im unpassenden Zeitpunkt dezent lebensgefährlich war. Steve schienen dennoch beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen und er warf erst Tony einen um Erlaubnis bittenden Blick zu, bevor er mit den Fingerspitzen über die kühle Gold-Titan-Legierung fuhr. Wie die meisten seiner Anzüge, war auch dieser hier Rot und Gold gemustert und Steve zeichnete gerade die Linien zwischen den beiden Farben entlang der Brustplatte nach, als ein Scheppern vom anderen Ende des Raumes Tonys Aufmerksamkeit auf Bucky zurück lenkte, der mindestens genauso zerknirscht dreinschaute wie DUM-E. Tony braucht einige Momente um in dem organisierten Chaos auszumachen, was genau so unschön gescheppert hatte, doch dann fanden seine Augen den Grund für die betröppelten Mienen von Junge und Roboter. 

Eines seiner neueren Projekte war ein Repulsor-Handschuh, der unabhängig vom Rest des Anzugs funktionierte. Außerdem spielte er mit dem Gedanken das Ganze irgendwie auf Armbanduhrgröße zusammenfaltbar zu machen, doch noch wollte die Technik nicht so ganz was er wollte. Das mehrere tausend Teile Puzzle aus Handschuhbestandteilen, das jetzt zu Füßen der beiden auf dem Boden lag, war für Tony kein größerer Anlass zur Sorge. Er hatte schon mehr als einmal wieder bei Null angefangen und immerhin waren die Baupläne für dieses Projekt sowohl in seinem Kopf, als auch durch JARVIS gespeichert.

„DUM-E, was hab ich dir zum Thema Tische über den Haufen werfen gesagt?“, mahnte Tony dennoch und versuchte wie üblich ohne Erfolg streng zu wirken. DUM-E tschirpte vor sich hin und ließ die Greifklaue hängen. Tony schüttelte den Kopf und schlenderte zu dem Roboter hinüber um ihm beruhigend die Kamera zu tätscheln. „Schon gut Kumpel. Du kriegst schließlich nicht jeden Tag Besuch von jemandem, der dann auch wirklich mit dir spielt. Was dich angeht Robocop.“, wandte sich Tony an Bucky und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass der Junge im Gegensatz zu seinem erwachsenen Gegenstück zwei Arme aus Fleisch und Blut besaß, was beinahe einen Kurzschluss in Tonys Kopf erzeugt hätte. „Hilf mir schnell den Kram hier wieder zu ordnen.“ Bucky nickte nur und machte sich an die Arbeit. Offenbar froh einer echten Strafe entkommen zu sein. Auch Steve gesellte sich zu den beiden und schon fing Tony an den Kindern zu erklären, was genau er da zusammenbastelte.

„Und das Teil kann wirklich schießen?“, fragte Bucky zweifelnd.

„Na aber sicher.“, antwortete Tony. Allerdings müssen wir hoch zum Schießstand wenn du einen Beweis sehen willst. Pepper hat mir verboten hier unten Waffen zu testen. Sowohl Bucky als auch Steve warfen Tony fragende Blicke zu, der in ernsthafte Erklärungsnöte kam, was Pepper und seine ehemalige Waffenfirma betraf.

„Wisst ihr. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Pepper auch was dagegen hätte, dass ich zwei Kinder mit auf den Schießstand nehme. JARVIS?“ 

„In der Tat Sir. Auch meine Erfahrungen mit Ms. Potts deuten in diese Richtung.“, antwortete die AI stets hilfsbereit.

„Naja. Was sie nicht weiß, wird sie nicht aufregen. Kommt Jungs ihr kriegt eure erste Lektion in Sachen Repulsor-Handschuhe.“ Bucky und Steve wechselten einen Blick, den Tony nicht deuten konnte. Dennoch musste er aus einem ihm unbegreiflichen Grund an Rhodey denken. 

 

Bruce

Sobald Tony mit den beiden älteren Jungs verschwunden war, zog Bruce sich in den hintersten Winkel der Couch zurück. Er gab sich alle Mühe so unscheinbar wie möglich zu wirken und beobachtete für eine Weile, was jetzt, da Tony nicht mehr da war um auf ihn aufzupassen wohl passieren würde. Als der Erfinder das letzte Mal weggegangen war, hatte Bruce mit Steve zusammen gemalt, doch der war jetzt auch weg.

Nat und Loki unterhielten sich weiterhin angeregt abwechselnd auf Russisch und im für Bruce verständlichen Englisch je nachdem ob sie gerade eine Hand an ihrem Übersetzerstein hatte, oder nicht. Sam hatte sich vor dem Fernseher zusammengerollt und sah ein wenig traurig aus, was entweder daran lag, dass gerade Jim Hawkins ein Lied darüber sang, dass er nirgends dazugehörte, oder er dachte wieder an seine Großmutter. Im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Kindern schien Sam der Einzige außer Bruce zu sei, der seine Familie so richtig vermisste. 

Bruce vermisste sein Zuhause. Vor allem seine Mama. Allerdings war Tony ein ziemlich guter Kuschelersatz. Außerdem hatte ihn hier bisher noch niemand angebrüllt. Nur die rothaarige Frau von heute Morgen und die war verschwunden sobald Tony aufgetaucht war. Was Bruce daran erinnerte, dass auch Loki ihn in den Arm genommen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er den Erwachsenen ja wieder dazu überreden sich um ihn zu kümmern, doch im Moment standen die Chancen eher schlecht. Vor allem weil Bruce sich nicht dazwischendrängen wollte, jetzt wo Nat zum ersten Mal so richtig froh und glücklich wirkte. 

Sam wirkte nicht als würde er auf einen Annäherungsversuch des jüngeren Kindes positiv reagieren. 

Blieb noch Clint. Der Junge wirkte eigentlich so als könnte er keinen Moment still sitzen, doch seit der Pizza war er in eine Art Dämmerzustand verfallen. Fresskoma hatte Loki gewitzelt und Bruce sah keinen Grund ihm nicht zu glauben. Ob Tony bald wiederkommen würde?

Clint hatte sich vorhin darauf verlassen, dass Bruce ihn wecken würde, falls Tony ihn doch angelogen hatte und Bruce hatte diese Aufgabe nur zu gerne übernommen. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass der Junge mit den sandblonden Haaren ihm so vertraute, doch natürlich hatte Tony ihn ebenfalls nicht enttäuscht.

Der Wissenschaftler hatte darauf bestanden, dass Bruce ihm dabei half Clint zu wecken und Bruce hatte sich ehrlich darüber gefreut. Vor allem weil Clint von da an ebenfalls an Tony hing und ihn nur widerwillig hatte gehen lassen. 

Vorsichtig rückte Bruce ein Stückchen näher an Clint heran, der abwechselnd Blicke auf den Fernseher und zu den letzten Pizzaresten auf dem Tisch warf. Alle paar Sekunden hielt Bruce inne und sondierte erneut die Lage. Nat und Loki schienen jetzt endgültig beschlossen zu haben, dass sie sich untereinander auch auf Russisch unterhalten konnten, Sam war vom Fernseher wie hypnotisiert und Clint hatte inzwischen den Kopf auf der Sofalehne und schien nur noch halbwach zu sein. 

Sein Ausflug auf die Rückenlehne der Couch als Tony gegangen war, hatte ihm wohl auch noch die letzten Energiereserven für den Tag abverlangt.

Wieder rutschte Bruce ein Stück näher und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wünschte er sich sein Schnuffeltuch, das natürlich noch zu Hause in seinem Kinderbett lag. Auch wenn sein Vater stets behauptete Bruce sei schon zu groß für solchen Kinderkram, hatte seine Mutter doch darauf bestanden, dass er zumindest die Decke noch eine Weile behalten durfte, nachdem er schon seinen Schnuller hatte abgeben müssen.

Es dauerte noch beinahe zehn Minuten bevor Bruce sein Ziel erreicht hatte, vorsichtig eine Hand ausstreckte und Clint antippte. Der Junge öffnete träge die Augen und schielte zu Bruce hinüber, der den Kopf eingezogen hatte und auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Ist was?“, fragte Clint halblaut und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Bruce schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick fest auf Clints Socken gerichtet und rückte noch ein Stückchen näher, so dass er jetzt zwischen Clints angezogenen Beinen und der Rückenlehne der Couch hockte. Clint zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und lächelte dann.

„Auch Lust auf ein Nickerchen? Ich bin hundemüde. Hoffentlich bringt Tony was zu essen mit wenn er wiederkommt.“, plauderte Clint los. Bei der Erwähnung von Essbarem schnaubte Sam und schaute für einen Moment vom Fernsehbildschirm weg.

„Du hast doch mehr gefuttert als wir alle zusammen.“ Clint streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und beide fingen an zu kichern.

Bruce lächelte dankbar und machte es sich an Clints Seite bequem, der ein wenig rutschte um Bruce mehr Platz zwischen sich und der Sofalehne zu machen. 

„Meinst du Tony kommt bald wieder?“, fragte Bruce leise. Clint nickte und warf einen abschätzenden Blick zu Loki hinüber.

„Na sicher kommt der wieder. Aber selbst wenn nicht. Ich pass auf dich auf. Abgemacht?“ Clint hielt Bruce wie schon zuvor die Hand zum Kleiner-Finger-Schwur hin. Bruce versuchte zu lächeln als er Clint den Finger reichte, doch er machte sich noch immer Sorgen.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Tony

Der Schießstand im Avengers-Tower war, wie die meisten Einrichtungen im Turm, auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik. Seitdem Tony keine Waffen mehr herstellte, war er eine Weile hauptsächlich von Clint genutzt worden, der, nach seinem Zusammenstoß mit Loki, einige Zeit gebraucht hatte um sein Selbstvertrauen, was Pfeil und Bogen anging, außerhalb von Krisensituationen, wieder zu finden.   
Später hatten Nat und Bucky begonnen hier ihre Fähigkeiten zu messen und an ganz besonderen Tagen konnte man auch Captain America dabei beobachten wie er Tonys neuere Erfindungen ausprobierte. 

Tony selbst testete trotz Peppers Verbot die meisten seiner Anzugupdates immer noch in seiner Werkstatt, doch wenn der Rotschopf in der Stadt war, oder auch gelegentlich wenn Tony von selbst daran dachte, wie oft er im Laufe der Zeit die Glaswände in der Werkstatt hatte ersetzen müssen, kam er hier herauf und testete unter sicheren Bedingungen. 

Seitdem gab es ein ständiges Wettrüsten zwischen den Kugel- und mittlerweile auch Repulsorsicheren Wänden des Schießstandes und Tonys Handschuhen. Das alles erzählte Tony den beiden Jungen so nebenbei während er aus einem der Schränke, die entlang der Rückwand des Schießstandes aufgebaut waren, einen der Handschuhe hervorzauberte, der zwar noch im Teststadium war, aber nicht so unberechenbar, dass er einen der geschrumpften Soldaten damit verletzen könnte. Zumindest nicht ernsthaft.

Tony schlüpfte in den Handschuh, zielte und pulverisierte eine von Clints Papierbahnen, auf denen vage menschenförmige Umrisse aufgedruckt waren. Grinsend reichte er den Handschuh dann an Bucky weiter.

Der betrachtete das rot-goldenen Metallteil für eine Weile von allen Seiten und Tony hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass er herauszufinden versuchte, wie genau das Ding funktionierte. Dann schob er achselzuckend die Hand hinein und suchte nach den Ansatzpunkten, die Tony ihm beschrieben hatte. Natürlich waren Buckys Finger um einiges kürzer als Tonys, doch dennoch sollte er in der Lage sein den Repulsor zu aktivieren.

Bucky streckte den Arm aus und deutete in Richtung der Zielscheiben, die Tony mittels Knopfdruck statt der Papierbahnen hatte auffahren lassen. Tony konnte beinahe sehen, wie ein Teil der Winter Soldier Programmierung, die Bucky eigentlich gar nicht hätte haben dürfen, zum Vorschein kam und seine Position beinahe militärische Präzision annahm. 

Das Handgelenk nach hinten schnellen zu lassen um den Repulsor auszulösen, war zwar nicht die effektivste aller Varianten, doch Tony hatte diesen Handschuh offenbar genau für diesen Zweck designet, auch wenn er damals natürlich noch keine Ahnung hatte wieso.

Der Knall als die Sperrholzscheibe sich in eine Milliarde Splitter auflöste, riss Tony aus seinen Überlegungen. Steve stieß eine Art Jubelschrei aus und Bucky trug ein breites Grinsen zur Schau.  
„Mach das nochmal.“, feuerte Steve an und Tony ließ eine weitere Zielscheibe auffahren. Nachdem Bucky noch drei weitere perfekte Schüsse abgegeben hatte, forderte er Steve auf es auch einmal zu versuchen. 

Der kleinere Junge nickte doch Tony meinte eine gewisse Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht wahrzunehmen, die genauso wenig zu dem Kerl passte, dessen Poster früher über Tonys Bett gehangen hatte, wie so ziemlich alles, was Tony in den letzten Stunden gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte er auch schon zuvor gelegentlich das Gefühl gehabt, dass Steve Rogers und der Captain America von dem Howard so oft gesprochen hatte, zwei völlig verschiedenen Personen waren.

„Okay Steve. Versuch dein Glück.“, forderte Tony auf und sah zu wie Steve versuchte Buckys Beispiel zu folgen. Ein Knall und Tony beglückwünschte sich einmal mehr dazu den Turm soweit Repulsor-sicher gemacht zu haben.

„Knapp. Hast du beide Augen offen gelassen?“ Steve atmete unsicher ein und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal splitterte Holz. „Genau so.“ Steve schnaubte und zielte ein drittes Mal. Diesmal explodierte das Ziel genau wie zuvor bei Bucky.

„Ich glaube das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.“, stellte Tony fest und lehnte sich gegen die Trennwand zwischen den beiden Ständen. JARVIS enthielt sich ausnahmsweise eines Kommentars und erst als Tony sich zu fragen begann, wie viele Zielscheiben er wohl genau vorrätig hatte, erklang Lokis Stimme durch das Turm-interne Kommunikationssystem.

„Anthony Edward Stark beweg deinen Allerwertesten hierher oder ich schwöre bei den Neun Welten du wirst den Rest deines kurzen Lebens als Ameise in dieser Küche verbringen.“ Tony hatte schon bei der Erwähnung seines vollen Namens den Kopf eingezogen. Einen wütenden Loki wollte niemand im Haus haben und Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht herausfinden wollte, was genau den Lügengott so auf Hundertachtzig gebracht hatte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten wieder zu den anderen gehen.“, warf Steve zögernd ein. Tony konnte den Kleinen für seinen Mut nur bewundern, stimmte ihm aber dennoch schweren Herzens zu. Die Fahrt zurück auf die Gemeinschaftsebene der Avengers kam Tony um einiges kürzer vor als sonst. Allerdings kannte er dieses Phänomen auch schon von diversen Auseinandersetzungen mit Pepper.

„Okay. Wo brennt es?“, fragte Tony und versuchte wie so oft selbstsicherer zu wirken als er war. Dann jedoch verschlug ihm der Anblick des Wohnzimmers die Sprache. 

 

Sam

Die Idee war Sam ganz spontan gekommen. Nachdem er aus den Augenwinkeln zugesehen hatte wie Bruce und Clint sich zusammenkuschelten und verspäteten Mittagsschlaf hielten, hatte er sich überlegt, wie er dafür sorgen könnte, dass sich die kleineren hier ein bisschen wohler fühlten. Er selbst hatte damit keine großen Schwierigkeiten. Seine Gran sagte immer, dass er sich an die verschiedensten Situationen anpasste wie eine Ente ans Wasser.

Als seine Eltern ihn das erste Mal bei seiner Großmutter abgegeben hatten, weil sonst niemand da war, der auf ihn aufpassen konnte während sie beide arbeiten waren, hatten alle damit gerechnet, dass er sich aufführen würde wie ein Wilder. 

Sam war ein Mamakind und jeder Versuch ihn bei einem Babysitter abzugeben war kläglich gescheitert. Im Nachhinein betrachtet mochte das allerdings eher an seiner Mutter gelegen haben, denn bei seiner Gran gab Sam keinen Mucks von sich. Stattdessen winkte er seinen Eltern nach bevor er begann das große Haus zu erkunden, das seine Gran seit ewigen Zeiten bewohnte. 

Seit diesem Tag vor beinahe fünf Jahren, hatte Sam mehr und mehr Zeit bei seiner Großmutter verbracht. Um genau zu sein so viel, dass selbst die Schulleitung inzwischen wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte seine Eltern anzurufen, wenn er in eine Schlägerei geraten war. 

Genau wie damals machte Sam auch diesmal keinen Aufstand. Der Avengers-Tower war ein faszinierender Ort und auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wie und weshalb er hier gelandet war, er machte das Beste aus der Situation.

Loki war im Moment im Nebenraum und suchte vermutlich nach weiteren essbaren Ablenkungen für den Fall, dass Clint wieder aufwachte, oder die beiden Jungs aus Brooklyn zurückkamen. Das rothaarige Mädchen Natasha beobachtete Sam unverhohlen und er zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu. Nat hob eine Augenbraue und Sam hatte das Gefühl sie würde ihn mit ihrem Blick geradezu durchbohren.

„Hey hast du Lust mir bei was zu helfen?“, fragte er dann und die kleine Russin legte den Kopf schief, ganz so als wollte sie sagen: ich hör dir zu. „Hast du schon Mal ein Kissenfort gebaut?“, fragte er weiter und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

Sams Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich zeig dir wies geht.“


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Tony

Wenn er geglaubt hatte damals, als einer von Lokis Zaubern die Avenger und auch Tony selbst vorrübergehend in ein Rudel Hunde verwandelt hatte, hätte Chaos geherrscht, dann musste er seine Meinung nun drastisch revidieren. 

Zwischen den beiden Sofas hatte jemand ein Fort aus Kissen Decken und weiß der Himmel was noch allem gebaut, das bei Tony eine gewisse Ehrfurcht geweckt hätte, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass die Glasvitrine auf der er heute Morgen die Zwillings-Spione hatte herumklettern sehen, in Trümmern und Glassplittern über das gesamte Zimmer verteilt war. 

Und in der Mitte des Chaos, das auch eine geborstene Fensterscheibe mit einschloss, die wenn Tony sich nicht arg verrechnet hatte, sogar Loki-sicher war, stand ein Tony nicht unbekannter Donnergott und schaute mit großen Welpenaugen zu seinem vor Zorn rauchenden Bruder auf.

„JARVIS eine kleine Vorwarnung, dass He-Man beschlossen hat die Familientradition aufrechtzuerhalten und dem Turm eine neue Freiluftaussicht zu bescheren, wäre schön gewesen.“ Thor zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, Loki zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Tony unverwandt an, der noch immer im Türrahmen stand während er schon plante, wie er die Glasscheiben Thor-sicher machen könnte.

„Sir, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte ich klare Anweisungen nicht mehr jede Ankunft der Avengers zu melden. Ich zitiere: ‚Jarv wenn du mich jedes Mal aus der Arbeit reißt um zu verkünden, das Rogers seinen Morgenspaziergang beendet hat, komme ich ja zu nichts mehr.‘“, erwiderte die AI leicht angesäuert und Tony fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal wann er solche Erwiderungen in den Code seines zugegeben besten Computerfreundes integriert hatte.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Loki schaff doch die Kinder vorrübergehend ins Penthouse. Muskel-Man hier kann mir sicher dabei helfen dieses Chaos zu beseitigen.“

„Freund Stark es lag nicht in meiner Absicht…“, begann Thor mit einer seiner wie üblich langatmigen Entschuldigungen, die Tony schon jetzt an den Unfall mit der Mikrowelle erinnerte. Der Ingenieur winkte ab und hob zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag den an seinen Beinen hängenden Bruce hoch.

„Ich denke, das hier ist ein Problem, das sich leichter lösen lässt.“, meldete sich Loki zu Wort, der sichtbar damit kämpfte sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Ein Schwall grüner Magie rauschte durch den Raum und sowohl die zerstörte Vitrine als auch die geborstene Scheibe setzten sich wieder zusammen als wäre nie ein übereifriger Donnergott durchs Zimmer geflogen.

„Spitzenklasse.“, jubelte Clint und sprang von der Sofalehne direkt in Lokis Arme, der Trickster fing den Jungen nur dank seiner außerirdischen Reflexe auf doch das schien Clint nicht weiter zu stören. „Kannst du mir helfen wenn ich das nächste Mal mein Zimmer aufräumen muss?“, fragte Clint mit großen Kinderaugen und entlockte Loki immerhin ein Schmunzeln.

„Danke Lokes.“, seufzte Tony und wünschte sich sehnlichst einen Scotch, doch in der Nähe der geschrumpften Avengers würde er die Finger vom Alkohol lassen. Er hatte genug schlechte Erinnerungen an seinen eigenen Vater in Verbindung mit Alkohol um den Kindern jede Erfahrung in dieser Richtung zu ersparen. Nein das würde warten müssen bis die Rasselbande im Bett war„Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?“, fragte er dann mit wenig Hoffnung und Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er Thor einen weiteren bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu warf.

„Na schön. Was führt dich wieder ins Land?“, wandte sich Tony an Thor, der noch immer ein wenig unsicher herumstand und den die Kinder, allen voran Clint mit unverhohlenem Interesse musterten.

„Freund Stark die Stimme in den Wänden hat eine Nachricht an meine liebe Jane geschickt.“, antwortete er und Tony war schon kurz davor JARVIS zu verbieten sich mit Thor in Verbindung zu setzen als die AI auch schon erklärte, dass er aufgrund einer Anweisung von Pepper gehandelt hatte.

„Ist das wirklich Thor?“, fragte Sam, der die wenig aufschlussreiche Unterhaltung bisher aus dem Kissenfort heraus beobachtet hatte, dass inzwischen nur noch von ihm und Nat besetzt wurde. 

„Der einzig wahre.“, erwiderte Thor mit stolz geschwellter Brust. „Freund Stark weshalb haben sich unsere Kampfgefährten in Kinder verwandelt? Sicher ist das wieder ein schlechter Scherz meines Bruders.“, machte Thor Tony auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, dass er noch nicht wusste, welche Krise gerade im Avengers-Tower herrschte.

Loki gab ein Zischen von sich, das einer wütenden Katze alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Tony legte ihm geistesabwesend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sehr zu seiner Überraschung ging der Lügengott tatsächlich nicht auf seinen Bruder los.

Einige Minuten später war Thor auf demselben Wissensstand wie Tony und Loki und mindestens genauso ratlos. Erst als Bucky sich in die Unterhaltung einmischte, wurde Tony klar, dass er gerade nicht nur den Donnergott sondern auch die Kids selbst in die seltsamen Vorgänge im Turm eingeweiht hatte.

„Wollen Sie uns ernsthaft weißmachen, dass wir gestern noch Erwachsene waren?“, fragte Bucky ungläubig und Tony stellte leicht enttäuscht fest, dass der Junge wieder anfing ihn zu siezen. 

„Kumpel ich bin nicht sicher wie erwachsen der Großteil von uns wirklich ist. Von Stevie und Nat vielleicht abgesehen, aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kann JARVIS sicher ein paar Überwachungsvideos auf den Schirm bringen, die dich überzeugen.“, erwiderte der Wissenschaftler ein wenig zerstreut. Eine SMS von Pepper, in der stand, dass sie gut an ihrem Zielflughafen angekommen war, vibrierte gerade in seiner Tasche und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem verrückten Tag vermisste er den Ruhepol, den seine Freundin für ihn bedeutete.

„Oh super. Ich will sehen wie ich als Erwachsener aussehe.“, mischte sich Clint von Lokis Arm aus ein und gab Tony ein Daumen hoch als eine Videosequenz des Bogenschützen zu spielen begann. „Cool ich bin Robin Hood.“, jauchzte er dann und klatschte in die Hände. 

Sam sah mit großen Augen zu wie der Falcon sich durch die Lüfte schwang und pfiff durch die Zähne. Nat reagierte nicht wirklich auf das Video ihres erwachsenen Selbst, doch Tony meinte ihre Augen kurz aufleuchten zu sehen als die Natasha im Video Clint einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzte, weil der irgendeinen unangebrachten Witz gerissen hatte.

„Da bist du.“, stellte Bruce fest als eine Sequenz mit den beiden Wissenschaftlern im Labor über die Leinwand flimmerte und Tony nickte bestätigend. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie viel von dieser Situation der Dreijährige wohl verstehen konnte, doch Bruce überraschte ihn wie üblich. „Ich mag dich auch wenn ich groß bin.“, stellte der Junge sichtlich erfreut fest und kuschelte sich dann, offenbar nicht weiter an den Videos interessiert, zurück in Tonys Arm. Der wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte und begnügte sich damit Bruce ein wenig fester zu halten und sich auf die Zunge zu beißen.

„Wow Buck, der Arm sieht nach Metall aus.“, keuchte Steve, dessen Augen dem Winter Soldier über den Bildschirm folgten. 

„Dafür siehst du aus als würdest du irgendwann wirklich in deine Klamotten reinwachsen.“, gab Bucky zurück als Steve in seinem wie üblich zu engem T-Shirt ins Bild kam. Steve grinste und lehnte sich an seinen besten Freund.

„Hey wir stehen das zusammen durch.“, flüsterte er dann und Tony war sich fast sicher, dass diese Aussage nur für Bucky bestimmt gewesen war.

„Kannst du uns nicht wieder groß zaubern?“, fragte Clint und schaute mit großen Kinderaugen zu Loki auf. Der seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war keiner meiner Zauber, der euch in diese Situation gebracht hat. Einen eigenen Zauber aufzuheben ist einfach, einen zu wirken, der euch alle wieder in die Personen verwandelt, die ihr gewesen seid dagegen, gestaltet sich schwieriger. Wenn auch nur irgendeine Kleinigkeit schiefgeht könnte ich dafür sorgen, dass euer kindliches Selbst in euren erwachsenen Körpern gefangen wäre.“, erklärte Loki weiter und Tony verzog bei dieser Vorstellung das Gesicht. „Für den Moment versuchen wir herauszufinden was genau passiert ist, doch bisher haben wir keine Hinweise gefunden.“ Clint sah aus als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, während Bruce sich gähnend in Tonys Arm zusammengerollt hatte. Nat wirkte so undurchschaubar wie eh und je und Sam hatte gerade festgestellt, dass Thors Hammer sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen ließ. Die beiden Brooklyn-Boys dagegen schienen ein Gespräch zu führen, dass nur aus schnellen Blicken zu bestehen schien.

„Wenn wir nicht herausfinden können, wie wir geschrumpft wurden, wäre es dann nicht schlau erst mal zu sehen, wer irgendwie was davon hat, dass wir jetzt Kinder sind?“, warf Steve ein und Tony wurde einmal mehr bewusst, dass nicht Project Rebirth den Supersoldaten zu dem gemacht hatte was er war.

„JARVIS, irgendwelche Vorschläge, wer von unseren Feinden in der Lage wäre Erwachsene zu schrumpfen?“ Tony hatte nur wenig Hoffnung. Er hatte selbst schon überlegt, wem er zutrauen würde eine derartige Technologie zu erfinden, doch da Loki Magie weitestgehend ausgeschlossen hatte, blieb nicht allzu viel übrig. HYDRA war nie auszuschließen aber auf der andern Seite waren die vielköpfigen Mistkerle bisher eher direkt was ihre Angriffe anging. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade für ein halbes Jahrhundert innerhalb einer anderen geheimen Organisation versteckten. 

„JARVIS, scann die Gala nach bekannten HYDRA-Agenten und wenn du schon dabei bist, such gleich auch nach SHIELD und AIM.“ Loki warf Tony einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern. „Man kann nie wissen.“

JARVIS Scans ergaben genauso wenig wie zuvor und langsam aber sicher wuchs in Tony das Gefühl, dass sich heute Abend keine weltbewegenden Wendungen mehr ergeben würden. Statt sich weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, widmete sich Tony einem viel drängenderen Problem.

Die Sonne war bereits vor geraumer Zeit untergegangen und Bruce schnarchte schon länger in Tonys Armen vor sich hin. Clint, der immer noch wie ein kleiner Koala an Loki hing, fielen ebenfalls schon zum wiederholten Male die Augen zu und wenn Tony sich nicht sehr täuschte waren Sam und Nat beide im Inneren ihres Kissenlagers eingeschlafen. Nur die beiden geschrumpften Super Soldaten wirkten noch halbwegs wach und hatten sich zu Loki Tony und Thor an den Tisch gesetzt um Kriegsrat zu halten. Nur das niemand wirklich einen guten Vorschlag hatte, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

„Okay ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Satz jemals aus meinem Mund kommen würde, aber ich denke es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen.“, beendete Tony einen beginnenden Streit zwischen Thor und Loki. Die beiden waren zu jeder Zeit eine hochexplosive Mischung. Die einzige Ausnahme, die Tony davon einfiel war wenn einer von beiden verletzt war und diesen Umstand hatte er bisher erst einmal erlebt.

„Der Meinung schließe ich mich an.“, meldete sich JARVIS mit einem seltsam wohlwollenden Unterton, den Tony jetzt wirklich noch nie von seiner AI gehört hatte.

„Wo sollen wir denn eigentlich schlafen?“, fragte Steve nach und brachte Tony damit ernsthaft zum Nachdenken. An sich hatte ja jeder der Avengers seine eigene Etage im Turm, doch irgendwie fühlte sich Tony nicht recht wohl damit die Kinder so weit zu zerstreuen. Vor allem Bruce und Clint machten ihm da Sorgen. Wenn einer der Kleinen mitten in der Nacht wach werden sollte, war es vielleicht besser zusammen zu bleiben. 

Außerdem gab es ja da immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass irgendjemand diese Situation mit der Absicht herbeigeführt hatte die Avengers zu schwächen und wenn dem so war, war es in jedem Fall besser, wenn die paar Erwachsenen, die noch in der Lage waren sich und die Kinder zu verteidigen, alle an einem Ort waren.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Pyjama-Party genau hier? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Nat und Sam eh schon schlafen also können wir auch gleich bleiben.“ 

Steve sah für einen Moment aus als wollte er protestieren, doch dann wurde er von einem gigantischen Gähnen unterbrochen.

„Na schön.“, beschloss Bucky und zog den immer noch gähnenden Steve zu den beiden Sofas hinüber. Ein gemurmeltes „Hey.“ Aus dem Kissenberg am Boden als Bucky eine der Decken klaute, korrigierte Tonys Vermutung, das Sam schon schlief, doch schon wenige Minuten später hatten sich die Brooklyn-Boys zusammengerollt und schliefen tief und fest. 

„Ich übernehme gern die erste Wache.“, flüsterte Thor, womit er ungefähr bei normaler Zimmerlautstärke war. Immerhin ein Fortschritt zu seinem sonstigen Lärm. Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte sich dann mit Clint auf zum zweiten Sofa.

„Ich überlasse dir den Sessel Tony. Du hast schließlich schon mehrfach bewiesen, dass du absolut überall schlafen kannst.“ Tony war versucht dem Trickster die Zunge herauszustrecken, doch stattdessen machte er es sich mit Bruce in dem hässlichen Ohrensessel bequem und ignorierte JARVIS Hinweise, dass kein einziges der Kinder sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, geschweige denn einen Schlafanzug trug. Lokis Hand schnellte aus dem Deckenkokon, den er offenbar innerhalb von Sekunden gebastelt hatte und grüne Magie rauschte über die sechs Kinder hinweg. Bruce drehte sich zufrieden in Tonys Armen, jetzt in einen weichen grünen Pyjama gehüllt.

„Danke Lokes.“, murmelte Tony und schloss die Augen auch wenn er nicht allzu viel Hoffnung hatte tatsächlich Schlaf zu finden.

 

Thor

Die Aufgabe auf seinen Bruder und ihre gemeinsamen Gefährten acht zu geben, kam Thor gerade recht. Bei all den wundersamen Dingen Midgards, die ihm in den letzten Jahren begegnet waren, hatte er gelernt für jede Gelegenheit dankbar zu sein, die ihm ein wenig Ruhe in dieser hektischen Welt bot.

Der Ruf den Starks Geist in den Wänden ihm über seine liebe Jane angetragen hatte, war nicht sehr detailliert gewesen. Inzwischen hatte Stark die Versuche eingestellt Thor ein eigenes Handy aufzuschwatzen. Der Donnergott und moderne Technik hatten eine Tendenz einander Schaden zuzufügen. Nicht zuletzt der Vorfall mit dem Toaster hatte Stark schließlich dazu gebracht aufzugeben. Zumindest war Thor dieser Ansicht, doch er wusste ja nicht, dass Tony einen ganzen Ordner in seinen Dateien hatte, der voller Entwürfe einer Reihe von Donnergott-tauglichen Geräten war. 

Clint wimmerte leise im Schlaf, doch Thor konnte sehen, wie sein Bruder den Griff um den Jungen veränderte und das Wimmern hörte auf. Thor hatte bisher nicht oft die Gelegenheit gehabt Loki mit seinen Kindern zu beobachten, doch die Hingabe mit der sich der Trickster um die geschrumpften Avenger sorgte, hatte der ältere Prinz nicht erwartet.

Die Kinder schienen Loki zu vertrauen ohne zweimal zu blinzeln. Auch das hatte Thor nicht erwartet. Nicht nach all der Feindseligkeit, die sein Bruder geerntet hatte, als Thor ihn in den Turm gebracht hatte. Niemals hätte Thor erraten, dass ausgerechnet Freund Stark sich als erster erweichen lassen würde dem Lügenschmied eine Chance zu geben, doch genau das war geschehen. Ganz entgegen zu Thors Erwartungen hatte ausgerechnet der Captain die größten Vorbehalte gehabt, was seinen Adoptivbruder anging. 

Die Stille des Raumes war nicht eben dazu geeignet Thor von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Für einige Momente dachte der Donnergott darüber nach ein wenig auf und ab zu patrouillieren, doch er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass sein Bruder dann aus dem leichten Schlaf aufschrecken würde für den der Trickster bekannt war. 

Loki war immer eine der besten Wachen gewesen, die Thor sich bei seinen Abenteuern wünschen konnte. Der sechste Sinn des jüngeren Prinzen hatte Thor und seinen Freunden mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet auch wenn sowohl Sif als auch die tapferen Drei dies stets zu vergessen schienen. 

Thor ließ den Blick durch den halbdunklen Raum schweifen und hielt nur inne um jedem der Kinder für einige Momente seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Alles schien ruhig und die schläfrige Atmosphäre begann sich allmählich auch auf Thor auszuwirken während die Stunden dahinschmolzen. Er hatte keine Zeit abgemacht zu der er seinen Bruder wecken würde um ihm die nächste Wache zu übertragen, doch er dachte nicht einen Moment daran Freund Stark mit derlei Dingen zu belasten. Auch wenn der Iron Man noch so oft unter Beweis stellen mochte, dass er ein guter Kämpfer war, er war genau wie der Rest von Thors derzeitigen Kampfgefährten sterblich. 

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Geräusch die friedliche Stimmung, das Thor durch Mark und Bein ging. Sein Blick landete auf dem Waffenbruder des guten Captains, der sich hin und herwarf und einen weiteren unterdrückten Schrei ausstieß.

Noch bevor Thor einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war Stark aus seinem Bett in dem breiten Sessel gesprungen und an der Seite des jungen Kriegers.

„Wach auf. Komm schon. Bucky.“ Starks Stimme war sanft und sicher. Seine Hand legte sich wie von selbst auf die Schulter des Jungen, den Lokis Magie in einen blassgrauen Schlafanzug gehüllt hatte, der nun an mehreren Stellen von Schweiß durchtränkt war.

Loki war noch vor Thor an Starks Seite, doch nicht bevor der Captain erwachte und seine schmale Gestalt um seinen noch immer um sich schlagenden Freund schlang.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Tony

Tony schlief, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, innerhalb von Minuten ein. Das warme Gewicht von Klein-Bruce auf seiner Brust war seltsam beruhigend. Ganz so als würde der kuschelbedürftige Mini-Wissenschaftler irgendwie, das so vertraute Gefühl des ARK-Reaktors in seiner Brust ersetzen. Nach der OP, zu der ihn Pepper mehr oder weniger überredet hatte und von der sich alle Beteiligten versprochen hatten, dass Tony fortan ein normales Leben würde führen können, hatte leider nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt. Selbstverständlich gab Tony sich dafür hauptsächlich selbst die Schuld. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört damit zu rechnen, dass er auf irgendetwas reagieren würde wie ein normaler Mensch.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schlief Tony ohne die Alpträume, die ihn verfolgten seitdem er zum ersten Mal gegen außerirdische Gegner gekämpft hatte. Träume in denen er durchs All fiel ohne eine Menschenseele an seiner Seite. Träume in denen Pepper in das Inferno einer Bohrinsel stürzte und diesmal gab es kein Extremis, das sie retten konnte. Träume in den Captain America ihm ins Gesicht sagte, dass er niemals ein Held sein konnte, ganz so wie sein Vater es ihm stets prophezeit hatte. Die Liste ließ sich fast endlos fortsetzen. 

Tony wusste im ersten Moment nicht was ihn aus dem Schlaf geschreckt hatte. Sein erster Verdacht galt Bruce, doch der Kleine lag immer noch friedlich schlafend, wie ein Kätzchen an ihn gekuschelt, da. Er hatte beide Fäuste in Tonys Hemd vergraben und sah um einiges zufriedener aus als Tony sein erwachsenes Selbst jemals gesehen hatte.

Tonys Blick wanderte durch den Raum und nur Sekunden bevor er JARVIS fragen konnte, was ihn geweckt hatte, kam ein gequälter Laut von der Couch zu seiner Linken. Steve und Bucky lagen zusammen auf dieser Couch und es dauerte nur wenige Herzschläge bis Tony an ihrer Seite war. Bruce noch immer auf dem Arm, weil er befürchtete, dass es zu lange dauern würde den kleinen Klammeraffen von seiner Brust zu lösen.

Tony murmelte vor sich hin und suchte in dem Deckenberg nach den beiden geschrumpften Super Soldaten. Steves blonden Schopf entdeckte er als erstes, doch der Captain schien genauso friedlich zu schlafen wie Brucie-Bär. 

Bucky dagegen sah aus, wie Tony ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt und Tony war sicher, dass er einen Alptraum hatte, der nicht nur von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen gespeist wurde, sondern viel eher von denen des Winter Soldiers. Zumindest hoffte er sehr, dass Bucky nicht als Kind schon Träume gehabt hatte, die ihn im Schlaf wimmern ließen.

„Wach auf. Komm schon Bucky.“, versuchte Tony sein Glück bevor er dem Jungen das schweißfeuchte Haar aus der Stirn strich. Bucky wälzte sich hin und her und wimmerte erneut. „Wach auf. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist nur ein Alptraum.“ Tony fragte sich gerade ob er Bucky wohl schütteln sollte, als Steve sich verschlafen die Augen rieb.

„Was ist denn los?“, nuschelte er. Sein Haar sah aus wie ein Vogelnest und Tony war sich sicher, dass Captain America noch nie so knuffig ausgesehen hatte.

„Alptraum.“, erwiderte Tony so ruhig wie möglich und rüttelte sacht an Buckys Schulter. Der machte noch immer keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. Steve warf nur einen Blick auf Bucky bevor er an der Seite seines besten Freundes war und ihn energisch schüttelte. 

„Wach auf Bucks. Du träumst. Woah. Pass auf.“ Bucky war hochgeschreckt und hatte Steve, der sich zu weit über ihn gebeugt hatte, beinahe vom Sofa katapultiert. Tony hätte Bruce fallen lassen müssen um Steve aufzufangen und sich spontan dagegen entschieden. Zum Glück fing Steve sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an Tonys Schulter ab und murmelte ihm ein Danke zu bevor er anfing seinen Freund nach dessen Alptraum zu befragen.

Bucky sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Er war kreidebleich und Tony machte sich schon Sorgen, dass sich der Ex-Assassine gleich übergeben würde. 

„Hey Steve. Lass ihm ein bisschen Luft Okay? Wie wäre es wenn du in die Küche huscht und ein bisschen Milch warm machst? Macht man so was nicht bei Alpträumen?“, fragte Tony niemand bestimmten, doch zu seiner Überraschung nickte Steve ihm nach einem abschätzenden Blick zu und rutschte vom Sofa.

„Bin gleich wieder da Buck.“, flüsterte er bevor er tatsächlich in der Küche verschwand. Tony war sich nicht ganz sicher ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, den Jungen wegzuschicken, doch Bucky sah aus wie eine zu straff gespannte Bogensehne und wenn der Junge irgendjemanden anschreien musste, weil der ihn während eines Alptraums gesehen hatte, dann war es in Tonys Augen immer noch besser, wenn er derjenige war, der angebrüllt wurde.

Tony suchte angestrengt nach Worten, doch seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Alpträumen sagten ihm nur, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie man jemanden aufmunterte, der gerade einen gehabt hatte. Alles was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, wenn er aus einem hochgeschreckt war, war jemand der ihn in den Arm nahm und festhielt bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Allerdings hatte er so jemanden seit Jarvis, und zwar dem menschlichen, nicht mehr gehabt. Nun das war nicht ganz richtig. Pepper hatte ihn nach vielen Alpträumen beruhigt. Zumindest bis er ihr unterbewusst einen Iron Man an den Hals geschickt hatte. Ein Vorfall, der für eine zusätzliche Reihe Sicherungen in seinen Anzügen gesorgt hatte. Keiner davon würde jemals wieder seine Freundin in Gefahr bringen.

Vorsichtig justierte Tony Bruce auf seinem Arm, so dass der Kleine ein wenig bequemer schlief und streckte die andere Hand aus um sie Bucky vorsichtig auf die Schulter zu legen. Dabei rechnete er halb damit, dass der Junge ihm die Hand abbiss, doch daran konnte auch sein müdes Hirn schuld sein.

Sehr zu Tonys Überraschung erlaubte Bucky die Berührung nicht nur, er lehnte sich sogar ein wenig hinein. Seine Schultern sanken herab und er atmete zum ersten Mal seitdem er aufgewacht war wieder richtig durch.

Sehr zu Tonys Erleichterung kam Steve mit einer Tasse dampfender Milch zurück bevor sich das Schweigen im Raum so sehr aufgeladen hatte, dass er es hätte brechen müssen. Tony hasste stille Räume. Selbst wenn er allein in seiner Werkstatt war, brauchte er JARVIS, oder zumindest Musik um nicht den Drang zu entwickeln mit sich selbst zu reden.

Thor folgte Steve wie ein übergroßer Wachhund und Tony dachte bei sich, dass er dem Donnergott später ein Dankeschön schuldete, weil er Rogers davon abgehalten hatte die Küche in Brand zu stecken. Wobei wenn man es genau betrachtete war Thor neben Tony selbst die Hauptquelle für jede Sorte Feuer im Turm.

Bucky nahm die heiße Milch mechanisch entgegen, rührte sich jedoch sonst nicht von der Stelle. Steve setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich gegen die Schulter seines besten Freundes ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. 

Tonys Blick fiel auf Loki, der ihn vom anderen Sofa aus beobachtete und ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Tony versuchte zurückzulächeln, doch was dabei herauskam ähnelte eher einer schmerzhaften Grimasse.

„Komm schon Buck. Trink.“, redete Steve leise auf seinen Freund ein und Tony drückte dem Super Soldaten aufmunternd die Schulter. Buckys Blick ruhte auf der Tasse in seinen Händen und glitt dann zu seiner linken Hand, als würde er magisch davon angezogen.

Tony sah zu wie der Junge seine Finger bewegte und dann den Blick über seinen Arm schweifen ließ bis zu der Stelle an der Tonys Hand auf seiner Schulter lag. Tony wusste genau was er sah. Fleisch und Blut an Stelle von kaltem Metall. Er selbst war mehr als einmal aus den wildesten Träumen hochgeschreckt, die sich um seinen ARK-Reaktor drehten, nur um sich an die Brust zu greifen und sich daran zu erinnern, dass die Maschine nicht länger ein Teil von ihm war. Der leuchtende Kreis auf seiner Brust, der ihn so lange begleitet hatte, war jetzt nur noch ein Teil seiner Anzüge und auch wenn Pepper ihn deswegen für verrückt erklären mochte, hin und wieder vermisste er das blaue Licht in der Dunkelheit.

 

Loki

Der schale Geschmack eines Alptraumes weckte Loki schneller als so manches andere. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er sich befand, doch seine Desorientiertheit gab sich so schnell wie sie gekommen war. 

Er befand sich im gemeinschaftlichen Wohnraum der Avengers in dem Turm, den er seit fast einem Jahr sein Zuhause nannte. Sein Bruder hielt Wache im schattigen Halbdunkel und die Gestalt des geschrumpften Bogenschützen, dessen Geist er einst mehr als nur ein wenig durcheinander gebracht hatte, schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Lokis Blick richtete sich auf James Barnes sobald seine Magie durch den Raum geflossen war und ihm den Geist gezeigt hatte, der von einem Nachtmahr heimgesucht wurde, der mächtig genug war Lokis eigene Traumwelt zu berühren.

Schon mehr als einmal hatte Loki sich gewünscht die Kunst des Traumwandelns zu beherrschen, doch wie so viele Zweige der Magie er auch meistern mochte, dieser gehörte nicht dazu. 

Tony kniete bereits an der Seite des verjüngten Soldaten und redete auf ihn ein. Noch nie hatte Loki beobachten können, dass Tony sich auf solche Art mit dem ehemaligen Winter Soldier beschäftigte. Zwischen Tony und Bucky herrschte im besten Fall eisiges Schweigen. Um einiges häufiger jedoch war der getreue Soldat an der Seite seines Captains Ziel von Tony spitzer Zunge, die es an Sarkasmus durchaus mit Lokis aufnehmen konnte.

Nicht dass der Erfinder nicht jeden Grund hatte dem Ex-Assassinen skeptisch gegenüber zu stehen. Loki konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen im selben Turm zu wohnen wie jemand, durch dessen Hand ein geliebtes Familienmitglied gestorben war, auch wenn besagter jemand zu jener Zeit nicht Herr seiner selbst gewesen war. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Tony seinen Zorn besser zu zügeln wusste als der Gott des Chaos. 

Noch bevor Loki sich aus dem Sammelsurium an Decken, von denen er sich nicht erinnern konnte auch nur die Hälfte selbst auf diese Couch gebracht zu haben, befreit hatte, war Tony mit Hilfe des Captains bereits zu Bucky durchgedrungen. Der dunkle Druck des Alptraumes auf Lokis Geist endete so abrupt, dass Loki noch einige Zeit ein Nachbild des grausamen Traumes vor seinen magischen Sinnen spüren konnte. Wie ein schlechter Geschmack im Mund, der einen noch nach Stunden erneut heimsuchte. 

Clint kuschelte sich mit dem rücksichtslosen Vertrauen eines jungen Hundes enger an den Trickster und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Wobei Loki davon ausging, dass der Junge sich darüber beschwerte nicht länger im Mittelpunkt des warmen Kokons zu liegen, den vermutlich Thor um sie beide herum errichtet hatte.

Loki warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der blonde Hüne war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich Sorgen um Barnes zu machen, dass er Loki wie so oft nicht einmal bemerkte. Loki verdrehte bei sich die Augen und bettete dann Clint wieder unter die warmen Decken. Der Junge rollte sich noch ein wenig fester zusammen und erinnerte Loki damit so sehr an einen Wolfwelpen, dass er die nächsten Augenblicke gegen einen Kloß in seiner Kehle ankämpfen musste. 

Als Loki schließlich zu Tony und den beiden Jungen auf der anderen Couch herüberkam, war die größte Aufregung bereits vorbei. Barnes hatte eine Tasse mit warmer Milch in den zitternden Händen und schien sich nicht so recht entscheiden zu können, ob er sich jetzt eher an seinen besten Freund, oder den Erwachsenen an seiner Seite lehnen sollte.

Loki ließ seine Magie wie schon zu Beginn der Nacht über den Jungen wandern und tauschte innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages den nassgeschwitzten grauen Pyjama gegen ein dunkelblaues und vor allem trockenes Exemplar, das ihn vage an den Nachthimmel draußen erinnerte. Müde Magie war immer ein wenig unberechenbarer. 

Tony warf Loki einen dankbaren Blick zu und versuchte den alptraumgeplagten Jungen dazu zu überreden es noch einmal mit ein wenig Schlaf zu versuchen. Loki wandte sich ab und bedeutete seinem Bruder, dass er die nächste Wache übernehmen würde. Nicht dass er davon ausging, dass Thor in nächster Zeit Schlaf finden würde, doch andererseits hatte er den hammerschwingenden Odinson auch schon Schneestürme und vorbeiziehende Bilgenschweine verschlafen sehen. 

Thor warf ihm zwar einen zweifelnden Blick zu, entschied sich dann aber, was allein schon eher untypisch für ihn war, den Mund zu halten und sich auf Lokis Urteil zu verlassen.   
Er tappte zu dem Sessel hinüber, den Tony zurückgelassen hatte und Loki hoffte sehr, dass er nicht anfangen würde zu schnarchen. Tony warf ihm einen weiteren hilfesuchenden Blick zu und Loki glitt zu ihm herüber um ihm zumindest einen der Jungen abzunehmen um die er sich gerade kümmerte.

Bruce schien nicht besonders begeistert davon sich von Tony zu lösen, doch als Loki seine kleinen Hände schließlich aus dem Hemd des Tüftlers befreit hatte, krallte er sich mit nicht weniger Kraft an Lokis grüner Tunika fest. 

Tony hatte den Mund schon halb geöffnet, zweifellos um Loki einen sarkastischen Kommentar an den Kopf zu werfen, da hatte der Trickster ihm schon einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt.

„Psst. Weck nicht die Kinder auf. Es ist erstaunlich genug, dass die Kleinen noch immer schlafen, bei dem Lärm, den ihr hier gemacht habt.“, wisperte er und zog ein nicht eben geringes Maß an Genugtuung daraus, dass es ihm gelungen war, den gesprächigen Erfinder zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben. Tony verdrehte nur die Augen und wedelte Loki hinfort, bevor er sich wieder den beiden geschrumpften Super Soldaten zuwandte.

Steve warf Loki einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er Bucky an sich zog und irgendetwas in das braune Vogelnest murmelte, das der andere Junge Frisur nannte.

Loki zog sich mit Bruce im Arm zu dem Stuhl am Esstisch zurück, an dem er schon zuvor gesessen hatte. Seine Magie durchtränkte den Raum und er bezweifelte sehr, dass es irgendjemandem gelingen konnte sich an die friedlich schlafenden Avengers heranzuschleichen. Nicht wenn die Wachsamkeit von Loki sich mit der von JARVIS zusammentat.

Die AI hatte keinen Ton zu Buckys Alptraum gesagt, doch irgendwann nachdem Rogers mit der Milch aus der Küche zurückgekehrt war, hatte JARVIS offenbar beschlossen, dass die Kinder ein wenig Licht brauchen könnten. Ein warmer orangener Schimmer kam aus der Ecke neben dem Fernseher, wo Clint eines seiner wenigen persönlichen Besitztümer deponiert hatte. Eine Lavalampe. Nicht das Loki wusste, dass das seltsame Ding so genannt wurde, doch das warme Licht half auch ihm seine Ruhe wiederzufinden nachdem es Tony gelungen war die Brooklyn Boys zumindest zu einem weiteren Versuch in Sachen Schlaf zu überreden und sich mit einem schmalen Lächeln in Lokis Richtung neben Clint auf das andere Sofa sinken ließ. Sein getreues Stark-Pad wieder fest in den Händen und einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Tony

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief mit derselben Sorte Chaos wie schon am Tag zuvor. Zum Glück war Tony dem Chaos nicht abgeneigt und Loki war ohnehin in seinem Element. Thor schaufelte Unmengen an Essen in sich hinein, was Steve und Bucky dazu brachte ihre nicht gerade große Scheu vor dem Zuschlagen zu vergessen. Tony fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ob die beiden noch immer ihren Super Soldaten Metabolismus hatten, oder nicht, aber er kam nicht dazu nachzufragen ob er ein paar Tests machen durfte. Was vermutlich auch besser so war.

„Sir, darf ich Sie an ihren Termin mit Mr. Parker erinnern. Seine Tante hat sich heute Morgen gemeldet und das Treffen vorverlegt.“

Tony nickte ohne wirklich zuzuhören und nippte an seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee.

„Sir“, versuchte JARVIS es noch einmal, dann traf Tony ein scharfer Tritt gegen sein Schienbein.

„Autsch Loki. Wofür war das denn?“, beschwerte sich Tony, was Clint eine Kicherattacke entlockte, die darin endete, dass er seine Cornflakes quer über den Tisch und zum Großteil über Sam verteilte.

„Igitt“, schrie der auf und schon steigerte sich der Lärmpegel am Tisch auf mindestens das Doppelte. Tony sah auf sein Handy, das inzwischen vibrierte und hörte nun bei JARVIS drittem Versuch endlich, dass er ein Treffen mit dem unbekannten Fotografen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er den schon wieder komplett vergessen und eher gehofft eine weitere Nachricht von Pepper zu bekommen. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie im Moment wegen irgendetwas sauer auf ihn war, oder nicht. Ein Gefühl das er nur allzu gut kannte. In neun von zehn Fällen musste Pepper schon explodieren, damit ihm auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte. In letzter Zeit war explodieren sogar wörtlich zu nehmen, ein Umstand an den Tony sich noch immer nicht so ganz gewöhnt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Pepper es irgendwann aufgegeben ihn anzurufen, wenn sie nicht in der Stadt war, da er die Angewohnheit hatte sämtliche Anrufe zu ignorieren wenn er sich in seiner Werkstatt eingrub, oder mit den Avengers um die Häuser zog.

„Anthony Edward Stark.“ Tony kam aus seiner Pepper induzierten Trance und duckte sich unter Lokis wütendem Blick, der gerade dabei war Clint vor Sams Revanche in Sachen Essensschlacht zu retten.

„Ich bin dann mal weg“, verabschiedete Tony sich rasch von den Odinbrüdern und der Rasselbande an seinem Tisch. Dann machte er sich auf zu dem Treffpunkt, den Mrs. Parker ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Tony war nicht oft in Queens, doch er sah keinen Grund, der vermutlich völlig unschuldigen Tante des Möchtegern-Papparazzos den Tag zu verderben. 

Happy war nicht allzu begeistert von Tonys Entscheidung den Anzug zu nehmen statt sich fahren zu lassen, doch immerhin hatte er seinen Boss dazu überredet, dass er ihm im Auto folgen durfte. Auch wenn Happy mittlerweile eher für Pepper arbeitete und hauptsächlich für die Sicherheit zuständig war. Manche Gewohnheiten ließen sich eben nur schwer ablegen und er fuhr Tony schon so lange durch die Gegend, dass es ihm praktisch in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.

Tony nahm das Angebot hauptsächlich deshalb an, weil Happy eigentlich inzwischen Peppers Chauffeur war und Tony nur noch zur Verfügung stand wenn der Rotschopf in der Stadt war. Allerdings würde er den Teufel tun und sich deswegen beschweren. Er konnte auf sich aufpassen. Pepper neigte dazu Dinge in Brand zu stecken, klar wer da eher den Bodyguard brauchte.

Das Café, das Peters Tante ausgesucht hatte war gut besucht, doch Tony machte sich nicht die Mühe erst irgendwo in einiger Entfernung zu landen um weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er war Tony Stark, Aufmerksamkeit war sein zweiter Vorname.

Mehr als ein Cafébesucher brach spontan in Jubel aus als Iron Man auf dem Bordsteig landete. Doch Tony entging nicht, dass mehrere Leute ihm wenig schmeichelhafte Blicke zuwarfen. Eigentlich bestand Pepper seit einem Vorfall mit einer Fotografin an die Tony sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte darauf, dass Differenzen mit der Presse zuerst an sie weitergeleitet wurden. Aber bei diesem Parker Jungen hatte Tony irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er viel Wind um nichts machte. Er hatte JARVIS einen Background-Check machen lassen und der hatte ergeben, dass Parker ein überdurchschnittlich kluger Kopf war, der nach dem tragischen Tod seiner Eltern bei Onkel und Tante lebte. Fotografie schien sein einziges Hobby, abgesehen vom Wissenschaftsclub, zu sein und Tony fand ihn alles in allem eher sympathisch als besorgniserregend. 

Nach der unvermeidbaren Runde von Autogrammen an seine jüngeren Fans, machte Tony sich auf die Suche nach Tante May. Ihr Gesicht war ihm aus Peters Akte vertraut und er entdeckte sie an einem Tisch in der Ecke. Die alte Dame sah so aus als würde sie sich insgeheim über das Spektakel, das er verursacht hatte königlich amüsieren, war aber offenbar zu wohlerzogen um wie die Jugendlichen offen in Jubel und Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Mrs. Parker, nehme ich an“, grüßte Tony und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, der ihm am meisten Überblick über den Raum verschaffte. May nickte und warf einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, den Tony wie üblich ignorierte. Er würde wahrscheinlich noch zu seiner eigenen Hochzeit zu spät kommen, das war einfach ein Teil seines Images.

Tony bestellte bei der breit grinsenden Bedienung einen Kaffee auch wenn er hoffte, dass dieses Treffen nicht lange genug dauern würde um ihn zu trinken. Er liebte Kaffee abgöttisch, aber das Gesöff, das die meisten Menschen Kaffee nannten, hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was er in seinen eigenen vier Wänden servierte. Auch wenn DUM-E, besagten Kaffee gelegentlich mit Motoröl aufpeppte. 

Der Teenager um den es ihm hier eigentlich ging hatte sich auch noch nicht blicken lassen. Weswegen sich Tony wegen seines Zuspätkommens noch weniger Schuldgefühle einreden lassen würde als so schon.

„Ich will ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen, Mr. Stark, aber Peter ist ein so anständiger Junge und hat uns noch nie irgendwelchen Ärger gemacht. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er mit irgendwelchen Kriminellen im Bunde ist. Sie sagten es ginge um irgendwelche Fotos?“ Mays Monolog kam für Tony nicht unerwartet und er lächelte sie ermutigend an. Diese Tante gefiel ihm ungemein. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Tante Peggy auch wenn die in letzter Zeit stetig abbaute und ihn nur noch selten erkannte. Viel eher kam es da vor, dass sie ihn für Howard hielt und ihn anmeckerte, dass er sich weniger um Captain America und mehr um seinen Sohn kümmern sollte.

„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich auch nicht, dass ihr Enkel etwas mit unserem derzeitigen Problem zu tun hat, ich möchte eigentlich nur wissen, wer seine Fotos an die Zeitung verkauft hat.“, beruhigte Stark die sichtlich echauffierte Dame und lenkte sich selbst damit von den Gedanken an seine Patentante ab, die doch nicht zu einem positiven Ende führen würden. 

„Ähm. Hallo Mr. Stark“, meldete sich da eine nervöse Stimme zu Wort. Tony sah auf und entdeckte einen Teenager, der so aussah als wäre er noch nicht ganz in seine langen, ungelenken Gliedmaßen hineingewachsen. Tony selbst hatte diese Phase in seinen Teenagerjahren irgendwie übersprungen, was Rhodey immer darauf zurückführte, dass er so klein war, dass es nichts gab in das er hätte hineinwachsen müssen.

„Du musst Peter sein“, schlussfolgerte Tony und sah Peter über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg an. Auch der erste Eindruck des Jungen, schrie alles andere als kriminelles Superhirn.

„Ja“, nuschelte der Teenager und ließ sich neben seiner Tante nieder.

„Okay dann können wir das hier ja hoffentlich schnell hinter uns bringen.“ Tony legte die ausgedruckte Version der Bilder auf den Tisch, die JARVIS entdeckt hatte. Der Blick des Jungen sagte Tony mehr als sein Gestammel in den nächsten zehn Minuten, das sich in etwa zusammenfassen ließ zu: Ja er hatte die Bilder geschossen, aber veröffentlich hatte er sie nicht.

Ein wenig nachhaken von Tonys Seite brachte heraus, dass Peter in letzter Zeit nur eine einzige ungewöhnliche Begegnung gehabt hatte, die Tony aufhorchen ließ. Peters Beschreibung einer umwerfenden Frau mit violetten Augen und langen blonden Haaren, die offenbar von ihren Katzen wie besessen war, sagte Tony zwar nichts, aber vielleicht fand JARVIS ja jemanden auf der Gästeliste der Gala, der diesem Bild entsprach.

Tony unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Peter und seiner Tante, was damit endete, dass er Peter anbot sich als Praktikant bei Stark Industries zu melden, falls er jemals Lust hatte mit ihm oder Bruce zu arbeiten, was den Jungen sichtlich von den Füßen riss. Danach machte Tony sich auf den Heimweg um sich erneut ins Chaos des Avengers-Kindergartens zu stürzen.

 

Rhodey

Rhodey hatte sich losgeeist sobald seine Pflichten es zuließen, was hieß, dass er mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden eher in New York eintreffen würde als er und Tony eigentlich geplant hatten. Peppers Anruf war nicht besonders detailliert gewesen, doch er kannte die CEO seines besten Freundes inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, wenn etwas im Argen lag.

Seit Loki im Avengers Tower lebte, oder eigentlich schon seit Tony diese verdammte Bombe durch ein Portal am Himmel geflogen hatte, war es mit ihm und Pepper auf und ab gegangen. Rhodey war hin und hergerissen, wem er jetzt beistehen sollte, doch am Ende des Tages war Tony sein bester Freund. Auch wenn Pepper das Beste war, was ihm je passiert war. Außerdem musste er sich gelegentlich daran erinnern, dass der Tony, den er den größten Teil seines Lebens gekannt hatte, in einer Höhle in Afghanistan gestorben war. Auch wenn Tony es bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug bestreiten würde, der Mann, den Rhodey damals in seiner Privatmaschine mit eingebauter Poldance-Stange begleitet hatte, war nicht derselbe, der ihm zu Weinachten ununterbrochen mit dem perfekten Geschenk für seine Freundin auf den Nerv gefallen war.

Rhodey hatte es geschafft seine Vorgesetzten zu überzeugen ihm den War Maschine Anzug für den Tripp zu überlassen und er nutzte dieses Privileg gnadenlos aus. Auch wenn sein Codename offiziell Iron Patriot lautete, würde Rhodey wahrscheinlich niemals dazu übergehen sich so zu nennen. Nicht freiwillig. Und ganz bestimmt nicht in Reichweite von Tonys Ohren.

Rhodey war in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgebrochen und da er es im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund nicht darauf anlegte jeden Geschwindigkeitsrekord zu brechen, den der Anzug je aufgestellt hatte, brauchte er bis zum frühen Nachmittag bevor die Skyline von New York vor ihm auftauchte.

Der Avengers Tower war nicht zu übersehen, dennoch drehte Rhodey noch eine Ehrenrunde um die Turmspitze bevor er auf der Landplattform aufsetzte und sich von JARVIS aus der Rüstung helfen ließ. Zu seiner Überraschung kamen weder Tony noch sonst irgendwer vom Team um ihn zu begrüßen, doch da er früher dran war als geplant machte er sich keine allzu großen Gedanken.

Tony war wahrscheinlich in seiner Werkstatt und ließ sich das Gehirn von irgendeiner Metal-Band wegpusten. Selbst wenn JARVIS ihm gemeldet hatte, dass Rhodey im Anflug war, würde er noch eine Weile brauchen um sich von seinem derzeitigen Projekt loszureißen, das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Grund für Peppers Anruf war. 

Die Glasschiebetür zu Tonys Penthouse öffnete sich sobald Rhodey sich näherte und JARVIS begrüßte ihn mit denselben höflichen Worten wie jedes Mal. Rhodey grinste schief beim Anblick des Loki-förmigen Loches im Boden, das Tony zwar hatte ausbessern lassen, das man aber dank des Farbunterschiedes im Boden noch immer ohne Zweifel erkennen konnte.

„JARVIS, wo bleibt Tony?“, fragte Rhodey nachdem er sich an der Bar niedergelassen hatte um seinen vom Fliegen müden Muskeln ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen.

„Sir ist derzeit unabkömmlich. Soll ich Sie zu ihm führen Colonel?“, antwortete die AI mit einer gewissen Anstrengung in der Stimme und Rhodey fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was um alles in der Welt Tony dieses Mal angestellt hatte.

„Danke, JARVIS, zu freundlich.“ Rhodey stand auf und ließ seinen Rücken knacken bevor er sich zum Aufzug begab und von JARVIS auf die Gemeinschaftsebene der Avengers gebracht wurde. Egal womit er gerechnet haben mochte, der Anblick von Tony, der mit ernsthaft konzentrierter Miene hinter einem Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren kniete und versuchte einen französischen Zopf zu flechten, verschlug ihm die Sprache.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Tony

„Was um alles in der Welt?“ Tony hatte nicht mit der Stimme seines besten Freundes gerechnet, doch trotzdem breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hey, Schnabeltier, wie sieht es mit deinen Flechtkünsten aus?“ Rhodey starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und Nat ließ ein leises Kichern hören. Sie hatte nach Tonys Abstecher zu Peter Parker darauf bestanden ein wenig Alleine-Zeit, wie sie es ausdrückte, mit ihm zu verbringen, was zumindest laut Loki völlig normal für Geschwisterkinder war. Tony hatte davon keinen Schimmer, doch er würde nicht anfangen sich mit Loki darüber zu streiten wer sich mit weniger Kindern herumschlagen musste.

Der Trickster war im Moment mit den beiden kleinsten in der Küche und backte Kekse, während Thor mit den Brooklyn Boys und Sam die Turnhalle unsicher machte.

„Tony sag mir nicht, dass Pepper mich angerufen hat, weil irgendeine alte Flamme von dir ihre Tochter hier abgeladen hat“, bat Rhodey und sah aus als würde ihm jeden Moment eine Ader platzen. Tony war sich nicht sicher ob er beleidigt oder geschmeichelt sein sollte, dass Rhodey Nat für seine Tochter hielt, doch die Kleine kam ihm wie auch ihr älteres Selbst, was die Erklärungen anging, zuvor.

„Tony ist nicht mein Vater“, erklärte sie entschlossen und in akzentfreiem Englisch obwohl sie gerade der Puppe, die sie seit genau vier Stunden besaß und die auf JARVIS Konto ging, die Haare bürstete. Der Übersetzerstein, den Loki ihr geschenkt hatte, hing inzwischen an einer Kette um ihren Hals. „Aber wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen ihm und da wo ich herkomme, dann kann er gerne mein Papa werden, wenn er sich anstrengt“, fuhr sie dann fort, was nun neben Rhodey auch Tony sprachlos machte. Allerdings nicht für lange.

„Danke, Kätzchen. Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du dich an Loki hängen würdest“, murmelte Tony und legte eine weitere Strähne in den Zopf, den er schon so oft an Pepper gesehen hatte, was allerdings nicht hieß, dass seine Finger es schafften ihn ebenso adrett nachzuarbeiten. Nat zuckte die Schultern und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Puppe, ohne Rhodey noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„In Ordnung ich bin verwirrt“, stellte der fest und ließ sich neben Tony auf das Sofa fallen. Der verdrehte die Augen und brachte seine Aufgabe zu Ende.

„So, Prinzessin, besser wird’s nicht“, sagte er und Nat schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln bevor sie kurz zwischen ihm und Rhodey hin und herschaute und sich eine gewisse Traurigkeit in ihren Blick schlich.

„Darf ich vorstellen. Natasha Alianova Romanov, die einzig wahre Black Widow.“ Tony machte eine halbe Verbeugung in Nats Richtung, die erneut zu kichern begann wie Tony es zuvor noch nie gehört hatte. „Und hier haben wir Colonel James Rhodes, aber wir nennen ihn Rhodey“, fuhr er fort und wedelte in Rhodeys Richtung. Nat musterte ihn abschätzig, dann hielt sie Tony ihre Puppe hin. 

„Jetzt Yelena“, befahl sie und Tony machte sich schicksalsergeben daran auch der Puppe die Haare zu flechten.

Rhodey starrte Tony immer noch an als würde er sich fragen, ob er irgendwann zwischen seiner Ankunft im Turm und diesem Moment das Universum gewechselt hatte. Etwas entnervt erklärte Tony ihm die Geschichte, die er zuvor schon Thor erzählt hatte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass Loki nicht dahintersteckt?“, fragte Rhodey als Tony zum Ende kam und Natasha ihre perfekt frisierte Puppe zurückgab. Nun zumindest in seinen Augen perfekt. Das kleine Mädchen sah das, nach ihrer Miene zu schließen, anders, doch die Tatsache, dass Loki mit den beiden jüngeren Kindern und einem Tablett Kekse zur Tür hereinkam lenkte sie ab.

„Ja bin ich“, antwortet Tony schnell, bevor Loki mehr tun konnte als Rhodey einen mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen. Wenn es jemanden gab, der einen mit Blicken allein töten konnte, dann war es Loki.

„JARVIS hat sich Steves und Buckys Blut angesehen, aber nichts entdeckt, wir stecken sozusagen fest“, fasste Tony zusammen und schnappte sich einen Keks. Lokis Backwerk war nicht zu unterschätzen auch wenn es einige Zeit gedauert hatte bevor Tony, oder sonst jemand im Turm, dem Gott des Chaos genug über den Weg getraut hatte um etwas zu essen, das er zubereitet hatte. „Haben wir schon Pläne fürs Abendessen?“, fragte Tony an Loki gewandt und der zuckte nur die Schultern. Zu Mittag hatten Thor und Loki die Kinder mit Sandwiches versorgt, während Tony mit JARVIS jede Aufnahme der Gala nach einer Frau auf die Peters Beschreibung passen könnte, durchsucht hatte. Tony kannte den Metabolismus seiner beiden Super Soldaten zu gut um zu glauben, dass die beiden mit ein paar Sandwiches für den Tag versorgt sein würden.

„Nicht wirklich. Wenn du dich diesmal in die Küche stellen willst, nur zu“, knurrte Loki. Tony hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm diesmal die Laune verhagelt hatte, doch er fragte nicht nach. Nicht während Rhodey an seiner Seite saß und den Lügengott musterte als wollte er ihn wieder in den Hulk-Käfig sperren, wie es sicher auch in Furys Sinne gewesen wäre. 

„JARVIS hat noch mehr Spielsachen liefern lassen, wobei ich hoffe, dass wir sie nicht brauchen werden“, berichtete Loki betont höflich und machte es sich auf dem Sofa Rhodey gegenüber bequem. Bruce kraxelte auf Tonys Schoß und knabberte an einem Schokokeks. Clint turnte wie üblich über die Sofalehne und fragte Rhodey Löcher in den Bauch. 

„JARVIS, sag den anderen bescheid, dass wir Kekse haben und frag ob irgendwer Vorschläge fürs Abendessen hat.“, wandte Tony sich an seine AI.

Nur wenig später kam Steve laut polternd in den Raum gestürzt dicht und beinahe lautlos gefolgt von Bucky. Thor zockelte eher langsam mit Sam im Schlepptau hinterher und machte alles in allem den Eindruck eines verstörten Labradors.

„Leute das ist Rhodey, er ist in Ordnung. Was habt ihr so den ganzen Tag getrieben?“ Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Tony nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, doch anscheinend hatte der Alptraum letzte Nacht etwas zwischen ihm und Klein-Steve verändert. Der Junge zwängte sich jedenfalls neben ihn auf die Couch, bedachte Rhodey nur eines kurzen Blickes und begann dann zu erzählen, was Thor ihm, Bucky und Sam in der Turnhalle alles beigebracht hatte. Bucky ließ sich auf der Sofalehne an seiner Seite nieder und nickte gelegentlich bevor er sich einen weiteren Keks organisierte und doch tatsächlich auch einen für Tony mitbrachte. 

„Wohin bist du eigentlich vorhin verschwunden?“, fragte Steve als er mit seinem Bericht in der Gegenwart angekommen war neugierig und Tony wurde ganz schummrig zumute als er hörte, dass der Junge sich das ewige Sie abgewöhnt hatte.

„Halt. Stopp. Nochmal. Du hast Thors Hammer gehoben?“, fragte Tony nach und war sich beinahe sicher sich verhört zu haben. Steve grinste scheu, während Bucky und Sam nickten. Thor dagegen sah aus als habe er Zahnschmerzen. Lokis Gesichtsausdruck war mindestens genauso verkniffen und Tony machte sich eine mentale Notiz sich die Aufnahmen aus der Turnhalle anzusehen sobald er eine Minute erübrigen konnte und widmete sich dann der Frage, die der geschrumpfte Captain ihm gestellt hatte.

„Hab unseren mysteriösen Fotografen überprüft. Netter Junge sieht nicht so aus als wären da HYDRA oder AIM-Verbindungen zu sehen. Allerdings hat er eine faszinierende Bekannte, die vielleicht seine Kamera ausgeliehen haben könnte um die Bilder von uns zu schießen. Groß, blond, gut aussehend mit violetten Augen und jeder Menge Katzen. Jemand eine Idee wer das sein könnte? Und bitte keine Game of Thrones Vergleiche es sind Kinder im Raum.“ Tonys Augen lagen auf Loki, der die Stirn runzelte und offenbar seine innere Datenbank überprüfte. Tony hatte nicht allzu viel Hoffnung auf diese Fährte gesetzt, doch die unbekannte Frau, die sich für Peters Fotos interessiert hatte, war nun mal die einzige Spur, die er überhaupt hatte. 

Clint und Bucky fragten beinahe gleichzeitig, was Game of Thrones war und Tony kam in arge Erklärungsnöte weshalb er die Serie nicht in einem Raum voller Kinder auf den Bildschirm bringen würde. Allerdings war seine begründete Angst Clint oder Cap über Bienchen und Blümchen aufklären zu müssen, sobald die ersten Szenen vorbei wären, stärker als die Überredungskünste der Kinder.

Thor war die letzten Minuten auffallend still gewesen, doch nun meldete er sich zögernd zu Wort.

„Bruder“, murmelte er und verlor dann offenbar den Faden. Loki sah den blonden Gott an und Tony hatte das Gefühl sein Blick könnte Glas schneiden. Eigentlich hatte sich die Beziehung der beiden Brüder in letzter Zeit ein wenig entspannt, doch offenbar hatte Loki die Nase voll davon, dass jeder ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, dass er und Tony zur Zeit Kindergärtner spielen durfte. 

„Was?“, fragte er kalt und versuchte offenbar Thors Gedankengang zu erraten.

„Wie lang ist unser letzter Zusammenstoß mit Freya jetzt her?“, fragte der und zog den Kopf ein als Lokis Augen beinahe begannen Funken zu sprühen.

„Nicht möglich“, zischte der Trickster und begann in einer Sprache vor sich hinzusummen, die Tony inzwischen oft genug gehört hatte um sie als Asgardisch einzuordnen. Die Furchen in Lokis Stirn wurden tiefer und tiefer, bis er schließlich die Zähne bleckte und eine Reihe von Flüchen ausstieß für die Tony keine Übersetzung brauchte um zu wissen, dass sie nicht für Kinderohren geeignet waren.

„Freya?“, fragte Tony dann und stellte fest, dass Thor eine interessante Pinkfärbung annehmen konnte.

„Wir waren jung“, murmelte er und ließ den Blick in die Ferne schweifen.

„Ja und dumm obendrein“, fuhr Loki fort, dessen Finger eine Servierte über Clints Gesicht rubbelten um den kleinen Bogenschützen wieder schokoladenfrei zu bekommen. Der fand das offenbar gar nicht lustig und wand sich wie ein Krake, doch gleichzeitig schüttelte er sich vor Lachen als Lokis andere Hand zu seiner Seite fuhr und ihn zu kitzeln begann. Dass Clint kitzelig war, hatte Tony bisher nicht gewusst, doch er fand es herrlich niedlich. 

„Freya ist eine Magierin. Die Göttin der Liebe wenn ihr so wollt. Außerdem die Schwester des Königs von Alfheim und alles in allem niemand mit dem man sich anlegen sollte. Natürlich hätte nichts Thor mehr davon überzeugen können, dass sie eine würdige Kandidatin für ein Schäferstündchen war, als der Rat unserer Mutter uns von ihr fern zu halten.“ Thor sah aus als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken, während Clint eindeutig eher daran interessiert war zu ergründen, was ein Schäferstündchen war. 

„Sehr zur allgemeinen Erheiterung, schien Freya jedoch keinen zweiten Blick an Thor zu verschwenden. Stattdessen schloss sie sich einer Reihe von anderen Magierinnen an und blieb in Asgard, selbst als ihr Bruder in seine Heimat zurückkehrte um sich wieder um sein Reich zu kümmern.“ Lokis Blick schien in weite Ferne zu schweifen. „Ihr habt vielleicht von einigen ihrer Gefährtinnen gehört, Loreley, Amora, Sigyn, Eir und viele mehr. Mit keiner von ihnen legte man sich leichtfertig an. Doch natürlich hatten Thor und seine Freunde andere Ideen.“ Wieder warf Loki seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der alles andere als freundlich war, doch offenbar hatte Thor sich inzwischen wieder gefangen.

„Halt ein, Bruder, es gibt keinen Grund diese alten Geschichten wieder auszugraben. Alles was zählt ist, dass Freya allen Grund hat sich an dir zu rächen. Wenn nicht für Sigyn, dann wegen ihres Federkleides“, mischte der Donnergott sich ein und über dem Avengers-Tower zogen sich schwarze Gewitterwolken zusammen. Loki gab ein Fauchen von sich und sah im Moment dem verrückten Psychopathen als den Tony ihn vor all den Jahren kennen gelernt hatte so ähnlich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Fein“, zischte der Trickster dann und stieß einen weiteren Fluch aus. „Natasha, komm her.“ 

Das Mädchen folgte Lokis Befehl ohne zu zögern. Etwas für das Tony sie nur bewundern konnte. Er wäre im Moment nicht mal in seiner Rüstung in Lokis Nähe gegangen. Der machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht und ließ seine Finger im Abstand von einigen Zentimetern über ihre Gestalt wandern und hielt dann an ihren Handgelenken kurz inne.

„Irgendwas gefunden?“, fragte Tony, der allmählich nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte wie immer heller werdende grüne Funken aus Lokis Finger schossen.

„Ja, doch nichts, was zu ändern in meiner Macht stünde. Wir müssten Freya um Hilfe ersuchen um diese Magie zurückzurufen.“, antwortete Loki unwirsch und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Na das klingt doch nach einem Plan“, stellte Tony fest, was ihm einen ungläubigen Blick von Thor und einen geradezu Dolche schleudernden Blick von Loki einbrachte.

„Unter keinen Umständen werden wir mit dieser Frau verhandeln“, zischte der Trickster und Thor nickte zustimmend. Tony kam sich ein wenig vor, als hätte er gerade in ein Wespennest gestochen, das besser unangetastet bleiben sollte. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich zu Sam und Nat um doch die Kinder sahen alle miteinander so ratlos aus wie er sich fühlte. Er hasste Magie. Rhodey gab sich ohnehin gerade Mühe mit dem Sofa zu verschmelzen und wünschte sich ganz offensichtlich er wäre irgendwo anders nur nicht hier.

„Okay. Okay. Reg dich ab Rudolph. Aber wenn wir wissen, dass das hier doch irgendein Zauber ist, kannst du dich dann nicht dahinterklemmen?“, fragte er und erntete einen weiteren wütenden Blick.

„Wann wird es endlich in deinen Kopf hineingehen, dass Magie nicht gleich Magie ist. Meine Magie mit Freyas zu vergleichen ist in etwa so treffend wie deine ARK-Reaktor-Technologie mit Hammers letztem Fehlschlag über einen Kamm zu scheren. Nur weil wir beide Magier sind heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich in der Lage bin ihre Zauber zu entwirren, oder umgekehrt. Es gibt eine unendliche Anzahl von Möglichkeiten, die ich nicht im Ansatz überschauen kann, weil das Verjüngen, erst Recht das Verjüngen von Menschen, mich noch nie interessiert hat“ Loki redete sich geradezu in Rage und Tony wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er jetzt besser die Klappe halten sollte. Wobei er gegen eine weitere Episode der Seifenoper, die Loki aus Freyas Leben gemacht hatte, nichts einzuwenden hätte.

Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass einer von Lokis Trotzanfällen zu einem Tony-förmigen Loch in seinem Penthousefenster geführt hatte. Dicht gefolgt von einem Loki-förmigen Loch in seinem Fußboden.

„Hey. Hat noch wer Lust auf Eis?“, fragte Tony aus einem Impuls heraus an Bruce und die anderen Kinder gewandt. Nat war die erste, die schaltete und sich aus ihrer erstarrten Pose an Lokis Seite löste.  
„Ich mag Eis“, stellte sie fest und streckte Tony eine Hand entgegen, obwohl sie gerade erst ein halbes Dutzend Kekse gefuttert hatte.

„Ich auch“, stimmte Clint mit ein, der offenbar die wachsende Spannung im Raum ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, oder vielleicht auch nur die Chance auf noch mehr Süßigkeiten witterte.

„Wunderbar“, beeilte sich Tony zu sagen und sprang vom Sofa bevor Loki ihn aufhalten konnte. „Ihr Jungs könnt euch ja überlegen, was wir wohl brauchen um diesen Freitagszauber zu brechen, ich geh mit den Kindern in den Park. JARVIS, schick mir die Koordinaten der nächsten Eisdiele.“ Clint kletterte von Lokis Schoß und schnappte sich Natashas freie Hand bevor der Rotschopf auch nur dazu kam sich zu beschweren.

„Auf geht’s Jungs“, trieb Tony Steve und Bucky vor sich her, die beide aussahen, als wüssten sie nicht so recht, weshalb die Luft gerade zu brennen begann, während Sam hinter der Gruppe her schlurfte, als würde ihn das alles nicht wirklich interessieren.

„Sir, darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass es sich nicht gerade um ihre übliche Beschäftigung handelt, sich mit einer Gruppe Kinder unter die Massen zu begeben?“, mischte sich JARVIS in Tonys Gedanken ein, doch das Genie winkte ab.

„Klappe, Jarv. Wie schwer kann das schon werden?“

„Wenn du dabei bist noch viel schwerer, Tones“, stellte Rhodey fest, der sich von dem Genie unbemerkt der Gruppe im Fahrstuhl angeschlossen hatte. 

 

Steve

Nachdem Tony, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, vom Frühstückstisch verschwunden war, hatte JARVIS vorgeschlagen sich die Sachen anzusehen, die er am Tag zuvor bestellt hatte. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass schon bald ein heftiges Mensch-Ärger-dich-nicht-Duell auf dem Fußboden stattfand, das erst endete als Loki Sam und Clint beim Kragen packte und beide dazu verdonnerte ihm in der Küche zu helfen Sandwiches zu machen.

Danach hatte der Kerl, der sich selbst als Lokis Bruder bezeichnete Steve, Bucky und Sam zu einer Trainingsstunde in der Turnhalle eingeladen. Im ersten Moment hatte Steve nicht gewusst, was er darauf antworten sollte, doch Bucky schien eine Herausforderung zu wittern und nahm die Einladung dankend an.

Zunächst hatte Steve gedacht sie würden den Turm verlassen, dann jedoch hatte Thor sie zu einer weiteren Ebene des Turms geführt, die jemand und Steve war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser jemand Tony war, in eine Sporthalle verwandelt hatte wie er noch nie eine gesehen hatte.

Ein Boxring wie er ihn nur von Plakaten kannte befand sich in der einen Ecke, eine Menge Geräte, deren Nutzen Steve nur erraten konnte, säumten eine Wand und Matten polsterten einen Großteil des Bodens.

Bucky und Sam begannen sofort den Raum zu erkunden und hatten schneller ein halbes Dutzend Sportgeräte ausprobiert als JARVIS, Seid vorsichtig Jungs, sagen konnte. Steve beobachtete erst einmal und war nicht zum ersten Mal neidisch darauf, dass Bucky machen konnte, was auch immer er wollte, ohne dass sein Körper ihm je einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Steve dagegen musste stets darauf gefasst sein nach Luft schnappend am Boden zu liegen, weil er irgendwo zu viel Staub abbekommen hatte.

Wobei, seit er hier in der sogenannten Zukunft war, hatte er sich noch nicht ein einziges Mal mies gefühlt. Kein Schnupfen, kein Fieber, kein Asthma. Seltsam. 

Vorsichtig, wie um sein Glück nicht zu sehr herauszufordern, folgte Steve seinem besten Freund in den Raum hinein und kletterte auf eines der Geräte, das Bucky bereits ausprobiert und wieder links liegen gelassen hatte. 

Zehn Minuten später konnte Steve es immer noch nicht fassen. Er konnte mit Bucky und Sam Fangen spielen, ohne sich nach Luft japsend in ein Häuflein Elend zu verwandeln. Gut er hatte nicht im Entferntesten die Kondition, die Buck und Sam aufweisen konnten, doch beide hatten sichtlich Spaß dabei Steve in ihr Spiel mit einzubeziehen.

Thor hatte sich nicht mehr zu Wort gemeldet, seit die drei Kinder aus dem Aufzug gestürmt waren und sah ihnen von einer der Gewichthebebänke aus beim Spielen zu. 

Schnell improvisierten die drei Jungs ein Spiel, das einen dazu zwang von einem Sportgerät zum nächsten zu Hüpfen. Sam hatte es begonnen in dem er lauthals, Der Boden ist Lava, gerufen hatte und Bucky und Steve hatten die Spielregeln sofort begriffen.

Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde bevor die Jungen sich so weit ausgetobt hatten, dass ihnen wieder einfiel, dass Thor ihnen eine Schwertkampfstunde versprochen hatte.

Bucky klatschte Steve ab, der verschwitzt und außer Atem, aber nicht kurz vorm krepieren war und sich so gut fühlte wie noch nie in seinem Leben. 

Von irgendwoher schaffte Sam es einige Flaschen Wasser zu organisieren und Steve nahm sich fest vor ihn zu fragen, wo der geheime Kühlschrank war und wie er ihn gefunden hatte, doch dann holte ihn die ungewohnte Anstrengung doch noch von den Füßen. Steve ließ sich neben Thor auf den Boden fallen und grinste breit zu Bucky auf, der besorgt zu ihm hinunterblickte. 

„Alles gut. Brauch bloß ne Minute“, versicherte Steve und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser. Einige Minuten später hatte sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt.

„Seid ihr bereit kämpfen zu lernen, wie es sich für wahre Krieger Asgards gehört?“, fragte Thor mit dröhnender Stimme und die drei Jungs wechselnden Blicke bevor sie sich alle zusammenreißen mussten um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Klar doch. Nur wo willst du Schwerter herbekommen?“, fragte Sam und sprach damit den Brooklyn-Boys aus der Seele.

„Ihr seid mein Vertrauen sicher wert, doch mein Vater sprach bei solchen Gelegenheiten stets davon, dass es sich nicht erprobt hat junge Krieger sofort an der scharfen Waffe trainieren zu lassen.“ Steve war noch damit beschäftigt Thors geschwollenen Sprachstil zu entschlüsseln, da war der Donnergott bereits mit einem Arm voll Stöcken zurückgekommen, die offenbar aus einem der Schränke hinter dem Boxring kamen. 

„Hey darf ich noch was fragen?“, setzte Sam an und redete dann einfach weiter. „Wieso kannst du diesen Hammer bewegen, aber bei mir war er wie am Boden festgeklebt?“ Thor sah aus als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden und er stürzte sich in eine Erzählung, deren Hauptbestandteil der Hammer war, den er am Gürtel trug.

Steve fragte sich noch immer, wer einem Hammer einen Namen und dann auch noch einen solch unaussprechlichen wie Mjölnir gab als Thor seine nächste Herausforderung erschallen ließ.   
„Wollt ihr herausfinden, ob ihr des Hammers würdig seid?“, fragte er Augenzwinkernd am Ende seiner Erzählung und stellte den Hammer vor sich auf den Boden. Sam grinste breit und rüttelte am Hammergriff, doch wie schon am Abend zuvor im Wohnzimmer passierte nicht das Geringste. Bucky zog schnell mit seinem neuen Freund gleich, doch auch für ihn rührte sich der Hammer nicht von der Stelle. Steve beobachtete Thor, der aussah als hätte er mit nichts anderem gerechnet.

„Los Stevie, zeig was du kannst“ Bucky stupste Steve kameradschaftlich in die Seite und Steve rappelte sich grummelnd auf. Er rechnete mit gar nichts, was dazu führte, dass er mit ziemlich viel Schwung auf dem Hintern landete als der Hammer praktisch in seine Hand flog. Nun Bucky bremste zumindest seinen Sturz ab, auch wenn er sich den Rest des Tages beschweren würde, dass Steve nur aus spitzen Knien und Ellenbogen bestand. Thor sah aus als wäre sein Weltbild gerade umgekippt worden und JARVIS nutzte den Moment um die vier zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu bitten, wo es anscheinend Besuch und Kekse gab.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Tony

Tony hätte es besser wissen sollen. Allein der Weg vom Turm zur nächsten Eisdiele gestaltete sich schwieriger als er sich das jemals vorgestellt hätte. Sein einziges Glück war, dass ihn niemand erkannte. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass wirklich niemand damit rechnen würde, dass Milliardär, Genie, Playboy, Philanthrop, Tony Stark sich unters Fußvolk mischte. Erst recht nicht mit einer Meute kreischender Kleinkinder. 

Wobei eigentlich nur Clint und Bruce diesem Klischee entsprachen. Der kleine Blondschopf wurde nur durch Tonys, inzwischen bestimmt schon fast schmerzhaften, Klammergriff im Zaum gehalten. Bruce wäre ohne Zweifel gerne selbst gelaufen, doch Tony war vielleicht verrückt aber nicht so bescheuert einen Dreijährigen in New York auf den Boden zu stellen. Damit hatte der Tüftler alle Hände voll zu tun und war mehr als erleichtert Rhodey zur Unterstützung dabei zu haben.

Nat verhielt sich wie üblich so gar nicht ihrem Alter entsprechend. Nicht das Tony viel Erfahrung mit kleinen Mädchen hätte, doch er war sich beinahe sicher, dass keine Fünfjährige in der Lage sein sollte sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser an die Menschenmassen in New York anzupassen. Der kleine Rotschopf zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und hatte Tonys Hand schon im Aufzug wieder losgelassen um ihm stattdessen Clints zu übergeben. 

Im Moment führte sie die kleine Gruppe sogar an auch wenn sie Tonys Meinung nach eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte, wohin sie unterwegs waren. Allerdings merkte er auch erst zwei Blocks weiter, dass sein Handy sich nicht länger in seiner Hosentasche befand, sondern in der Hand der Mini-Spionin. Steve und Bucky stromerten hinter Tony her und hin und wieder konnte der leicht gestresste Milliardär hören, wie einer von beiden bewundernde, oder einfach nur entsetzte Laute von sich gab. Wenn er hätte wetten müssen, hätte er auf Steve getippt, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte auch der kleine Bucky noch genug Kindliches in sich um sich in dieser Hinsicht radikal von seinem erwachsenen Selbst zu unterscheiden.

Sam war inzwischen an Tonys Clint-freie Seite gewandert und schaute sich mit großen Augen um. Wahrscheinlich war er noch nie einer Stadt gewesen, die so sehr einem schlecht organisierten Ameisenhaufen ähnelte. Wobei der Kerl von dem Clint letztens erzählt hatte und dessen besondere Fähigkeit offenbar darin bestand sich mit Ungeziefer zu unterhalten, da anderer Meinung sein dürfte.  
Rhodey bildete das Schlusslicht und sah aus als bereute er mittlerweile zu tiefst, dass er auf Peppers Notruf reagiert hatte.

Natasha sah offenbar kein Problem darin sich Tonys Handy unter den Nagel zu reißen, denn selbst als die Gruppe zu Tonys höchstem Erstaunen vollständig und unverletzt die Eisdiele erreichte, die JARVIS empfohlen hatte, steckte sie das Telefon einfach in ihre Jeanstasche und wartete leicht gelangweilt darauf, dass Clint und Sam ihre lautstarke Diskussion, darüber ob Erdbeere wohl eine bessere Eissorte war als Himbeere, beendet hatten.

„Okay eine Kugel für jeden, kein Gemecker und Bucky, das hab ich gesehen“, versuchte Tony sich über das vielstimmige Kindergeplapper hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen. Der Kerl hinter der Theke schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln und ein Kopfschütteln bevor er sich betont interessiert zuerst an Natasha wandte.

„Schokoladeneis mit Sahne bitte“, antwortete das Mädchen dank Lokis Stein in lupenreinem Englisch und bekam auch prompt ihre Waffel in die Hand gedrückt.

„Eine Kugel Vanille bitte“, meldetet sich Stevie zu Wort, da der Streit zwischen Clint und Sam inzwischen auch Bucky mit einbezog.

„Schokolade“, flüsterte Bruce Tony zu und der fragte sich schon drei Sekunden später, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war dem Kleinen eine Waffel mit rasch schmelzendem Eis in die Hand zu drücken, während er sich an Tonys Lieblings AC/DC-Shirt festklammerte.

„Erdbeer und Haselnuss und wenn ihr drei nicht gleich aufhört ruf ich Pepper an damit sie euch Feuer unterm Hintern macht“, drohte Tony und erntete einen entsetzten Blick von Bruce so wie ein hämisches: „Du hast Hintern gesagt.“ Von Clint.

„Wieso kriegst du eigentlich zwei Kugeln?“, fragte Sam und beäugte Tonys Eis hungrig.

„Mein Geld. Meine Regeln. Macht mal voran ihr drei“, erwiderte Tony und schleckte an seinem Erdbeereis. 

„Erdbeere und Himbeere.“, krähte Clint glücklich. „Und kann ich Streusel haben?“ Tony verdrehte Schicksalsergeben die Augen und ließ dem kleinen Bogenschützen seine Streusel. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass ihm jetzt die Hand fehlen würde um Clint im Zaum zu halten, was ihm eine neue Ladung Angstschweiß bescherte. Zum Glück war Rhodey wie so oft in Tonys Leben zur Stelle wenn er gebraucht wurde und packte Clint bei der eisfreien Hand. Danach bestellte er sich zwei Kugeln Amarena-Kirsch und warf Tony einen Blick zu, den der nur zu gut kannte. Allerdings hatte er nicht wirklich vorgehabt Rhodey anzumachen weil er sich mehr als eine Kugel Eis bestellt hatte, wenn jemand sein Eis verdient hatte, dann war es Rhodey.

„Was ist das blaue da?“, fragte Bucky unvermittelt den Mann hinter der Theke, der nur zu gern bereit war sich in die Diskussion der Kinder einzumischen. Offenbar hatte er einen langweiligen Tag, oder prinzipiell zu wenig Adrenalin in seinem Leben.

„Dann eine Kugel davon und von dem dunklen Schokoeis daneben auch.“, beschloss Bucky und Tony versuchte gar nicht erst seine Regel von einer Kugel Eis pro Kind weiter beizubehalten.  
Als endlich auch Sam sich für ein Eis entschieden hatte, Pistazie und Joghurt mit extraviel Sahne, versuchte Tony die muntere Schar zurück in Richtung Turm zu lotsen nur leider hatte Nat offenbar andere Pläne.

 

Bruce

Kekse backen gehörte zu Bruce Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Nicht dass er je zuvor welche gebacken hatte, doch es machte Spaß. Vor allem weil Loki ihn und Clint an allen Ecken und Enden probieren ließ und sich nicht einmal beschwerte wenn Mehl umgestoßen wurde, oder eine Hand voll Schokostückchen ihren Weg in Clints Haare fanden. Magie machte die Sache deutlich einfacher.

Bruce hatte sich im ersten Moment Sorgen gemacht, weil Tony ihn allein gelassen hatte, doch wie bereits am Vortag war Loki da und kümmerte sich um Bruce. Es war wie im Märchen nur besser. Clint sah das offensichtlich genauso und nutzte jede Gelegenheit an dem Trickser hochzuklettern und ihm alle möglichen und noch mehr unmögliche Fragen, über Magie und Asgard und Thor und auch sonst jedes Thema das ihm so in den Kopf kam, zu stellen.

Bruce war zu schüchtern um sich ihm anzuschließen, doch die Geschichten, die Loki erzählte waren spannend und unterhaltsam und Bruce merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging.  
Bruce hatte selten einen solchen Tag wie heute gehabt. Erst Pizzareste zum Frühstück nachdem Clint Loki danach gefragt hatte. Dann Sandwiches zu Mittag nachdem Tony von seinem Treffen wieder da war. Bruce wäre gern bei ihm geblieben, doch Nat hatte sich an ihn gehängt als hinge ihr Leben davon ab und Loki hatte ihn mit dem Versprechen Kekse für Tony zu backen abgelenkt.

Was Bruce wieder in die Gegenwart brachte. Der erste Schwung Kekse war bereits im Ofen und Loki versuchte gerade Clint davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht jeder sowohl Schokolade als auch Vanille in seinen Keksen haben wollte als JARVIS verkündete, dass ein Gast zu Besuch gekommen war. Bruce erwartete eigentlich, dass Loki sich darum kümmern würde, doch anstatt ihn und Clint bei einem der anderen Erwachsenen abzugeben, dankte Loki der Computerstimme nur und gab dann Clints Forderung nach mehr Kakao in den Keksen nach.

Wenig später brachten Bruce und Clint freudestrahlend ihre selbstgebackenen Kekse ins Wohnzimmer. Neben Tony saß ein Mann auf der Couch, den Bruce noch nie gesehen hatte und sofort regte sich ihm wieder das Bedürfnis sich irgendwo zu verkriechen.

Dann jedoch nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und kletterte auf Tonys Schoß. Der nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihm sogar einen Kuss aufs Haar bevor er ihm einen Schokokeks reichte und ihm seinen Freund Rhodey vorstellte. Bruce hatte noch nie einen Namen wie Rhodey gehört, aber er nahm an, dass es sich dabei um einen weiteren von Tonys Spitznamen handelte. Das Genie bedachte so gut wie jeden damit und Bruce mochte diese Angewohnheit irgendwie.

Clint brachte Tony einen Keks und Bruce kuschelte sich ein wenig entspannter in seine Arme. Natasha hatte jetzt hübsch geflochtene Haare. Es hatte ein Mädchen auf dem Spielplatz gegeben auf den Bruce Mutter ihn manchmal mitgenommen hatte, das hatte auch immer Zöpfe gehabt. Allerdings nicht solche wie Nat jetzt. Bruce Überlegung, ob die Frisur wohl geplant gewesen war, oder nicht wurde von Thor unterbrochen, der es irgendwie fertig brachte Loki zu verärgern.

Bruce hatte spätestens in den letzten paar Stunden festgestellt, dass er Loki gut leiden konnte, doch Loki in wütend war ein Anblick, den er lieber nicht gekannt hätte. Er kuschelte sich enger in Tonys Brust und hoffte, dass das Donnerwetter, das gewiss bald über Thor hereinbrechen würde keine Kollateralschäden verursachen würde. 

Sehr zu Bruce Erstaunen warf Tony plötzlich den Vorschlag in den Raum Eis essen zu gehen und Bruce war so dankbar für den Ausweg aus der drohenden Katastrophe, dass er fast vor Erleichterung zu weinen begann. Nat schaltete schneller als der Rest der Kinder und schon war Tony auf den Füßen und alle außer Loki und Thor auf dem Weg zur nächsten Eisdiele.

Bruce blieb auf Tonys Arm und freute sich wieder einmal durch die Gegend getragen zu werden. Es war irgendwie angenehm, dass Tony ihn nicht als Bürde betrachtete, sondern eher als eine Art Kuscheltier, das man mit sich herum tragen musste. Auch wenn er eigentlich schon groß genug war um selber zu laufen.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Tony

Nats Eis war bereits gegessen und im Gegensatz zu Bruce und Clint war es ihr gelungen ihr Oberteil völlig eisfrei zu halten. Auch um ihren Mund zeigte sich nicht die Spur eines Schokobartes. Eine Fähigkeit um die Tony das kleine Mädchen ernsthaft beneidete, doch er war gerade genug damit beschäftigt Bruce Schokofinger von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten um zu sehr darauf zu achten, wohin er eigentlich lief.

„Ähm, Rotkäppchen, wohin genau gehen wir eigentlich?“, fragte er dann doch nach einer Weile nach, als die ihm vertrauten Hochhäuser immer spärlicher zu werden begannen.

„Na zu Großmutter in den Wald“, erklang eine Stimme, die Tony gewiss in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gehört hatte und die ihm direkt die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. „Oder vielleicht zum Großen bösen Wolf. Nicht wahr Kleines? Immerhin versteht ihr euch alle ungemein gut mit dem Vater der Bestie.“

Tony wirbelte herum und sein Herz machte ernsthafte Anstalten aus seine Brust zu springen. Wäre sein ARK-Reaktor noch an Ort und Stelle, hätte Tony darauf gewettet, dass das Licht vor lauter Schreck zu flackern begonnen hätte.

Bruce versteckte sein Gesicht in Tonys T-Shirt während Nat und Clint hinter seinen Beinen in Deckung gingen, Sam sich scheinbar in Luft auflöste und die Brooklyn-Boys sich Seite an Seite aufbauten, ganz so als seien sie beide daran gewöhnt einander Rückendeckung zu geben. Etwas geistesabwesend stellte Tony fest, das dem wohl auch tatsächlich so war, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Gestalt gefesselt wurde, die Nat angesprochen hatte.

Er brauchte keinen Hinweis von Thor oder Loki um von selbst auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass er es mit einer Asin zu tun hatte. Sie trug, im Gegensatz zu Thors Kriegerfreundin, die Tony immer ein wenig an Xena erinnerte und deren Name er sich um die Burg nicht merken konnte, ein wadenlanges, beiges Kleid mit Lederstiefeln und irgendeine Sorte von Schmuck um den Hals. Tonys Sinn für Mode war nicht allzu ausgeprägt, doch er konnte sich einen anerkennenden Blick trotz des etwas braven Outfits nicht verkneifen. Immerhin hielt irgendeine göttliche Fügung seine Zunge im Zaum. 

„Kennen wir uns?“, brachte Tony schließlich nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens hervor und die blonde Frau warf ihr langes Haar in den Nacken, während sie ihn musterte wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop. Tony hörte Rhodey seufzen und war sich beinahe sicher, dass sein bester Freund sich gerade eine Hand vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

„Nein Anthony Edward Stark wir kennen uns nicht. Aber wir haben eine Reihe von gemeinsamen Bekannten“, antwortete sie und etwas wie ein violettes Licht schien in ihren Augen aufzublitzen, was Tony auf seltsam unangenehme Art an Loki erinnerte, wenn der gerade dabei war einen Zauber zu spinnen. Und auf noch beängstigendere Art auf Peters Beschreibung seiner unverhofften Bekanntschaft passte. Die Frau begann Tony und die Kinder zu umkreisen als sei sie irgendein Raubtier und Tony hatte das unangenehme Gefühl in dieser Situation die Beute zu sein. 

„Nun nicht, dass mich dieses fröhliche Familientheater nicht belustigt hätte, aber das hier ist als Strafe für den Jotunnen-Bastard und seinen zweimal verfluchten Bruder gedacht, nicht als Erholungsurlaub“, fuhr die Frau fort und studierte nun ihre hellviolett lackierten Fingernägel. Tony fragte sich für einen Moment, ob wohl jeder asgardische Magier seine eigene Farbe hatte. 

Und war asgardisch das richtige Wort? Asisch vielleicht? Jedenfalls hegte er kaum mehr Zweifel daran, dass es sich bei dieser aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Frau wohl nur um Freya handeln konnte. Wobei er bei näherem Hinsehen auch Narzissa Malfoy in Betracht zog. Die aus den Büchern nicht aus dem Filmen. 

„Hör zu ich habe keine Ahnung worum es hierbei geht, aber ich wäre dir doch verbunden, wenn dieser Kindergarten früher, oder später ein Ende findet, dass mir mein Team genauso wiederbringt wie ich es gewohnt bin.“, plauderte Tony drauflos während er gleichzeitig Nat dafür verfluchte, dass sie sein Handy behalten hatte und nur hoffen konnte, dass JARVIS auch so auf die Idee kommen würde die Iron Legion auf den Weg zu schicken. Oder dass vielleicht Rhodey klug genug war JARVIS um Hilfe zu bitten. Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm zumindest, dass sein Freund sich nicht mehr im unmittelbaren Dunstkreis der violetten Aura befand, die Freyas Schritten zu folgen schien wie ein besonders hartnäckiger Bodennebel.

Die Idee zu den Anzügen, die von JARVIS statt von Tony selbst gesteuert wurden, war ihm kurz nach dem ersten und letzten Einsatz des Tabula rasa Protokolls gekommen. Noch umfasste die Legion erst drei komplette Anzüge, doch Tony versuchte wie üblich erst einmal die Kinderkrankheiten seiner Erfindungen in den Griff zu bekommen bevor er in die Massenproduktion überging. DUM-E war der beste Beweis dafür, dass der erste Versuch nicht immer der beste war.

„Nun ruf schon deinen Beschützer her. Ich bin nicht deinetwegen gekommen. Es sei denn du bestehst darauf mich in die Höhle der Bestie zu begleiten. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher wie viel unser ansässiger Lügenschmied sich wirklich aus deinem Ableben machen würde.“ In Freyas Tonfall lag nicht die Spur von Humor. Sie meinte jedes Wort wie sie es sagte und erneut lief es Tony eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wie üblich wenn er sich unwohl fühlte, fing Tony an zu reden. Ohne Punkt und Komma. Eine Eigenschaft, die Pepper schon mehrmals zum Verzweifeln gebracht hatte.

„Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass du eine Bestie erwähnst und ich gehe nicht davon aus dass du damit dasselbe meinst wie ich, denn um ehrlich zu sein kenne ich niemanden auf den diese Beschreibung passen würde. Es sei denn man rechnet Justin Hammer mit ein. Wobei ich den eher als lästigen Nebendarsteller bezeichnen würde.“ Tony konnte ein ersticktes Kichern hören, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Clint zuordnete und auch in Freys Augen meinte er etwas aufblitzen zu sehen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher ob es sich dabei um Humor oder reinen Hass handelte.

„Ich sehe was Loki an dir findet, Erdenmensch. Und da ich heute meinen großzügigen Tag habe, will ich dir deinen Wunsch gerne erfüllen. Allerdings“ Das Lächeln der Asin wurde teuflisch und Tony hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich in seinen Anzug zu stürzen und möglichst weit auf und davon zu fliegen. „verlange ich eine kleine Gegenleistung.“

Eine der ersten Lektionen, die Loki jedem im Avengers-Tower beigebracht hatte war, dass man sich niemals, unter keinen Umständen auf eine Abmachung mit einem Magier einlassen durfte. Mit ihm schon gleich gar nicht. Es lag offenbar in der Natur der Magie, nach Hintertürchen in Versprechungen zu suchen und demjenigen, der mit Wünschen oder Hoffnungen zu einem kam genau das zu geben, was derjenige wollte. Nur eben nicht das, was der sich eigentlich versprochen hatte.

„Ich warte dann lieber auf Loki. Danke trotzdem.“, antwortete Tony und betete zu jeder Gottheit, die ihn vielleicht hören wollte, dass Loki seinen Hintern hierher bewegen mochte. Allerdings müsste der Lügengott dafür erst einmal den unvermeidlichen Streit mit seinem Bruder beenden und obendrein noch herausfinden, wo Tony sich gerade befand. Wieder breitete sich Schwiegen aus doch diesmal hatte Tony das deutliche Gefühl, dass Freyas Laune mit jeder Sekunde weiter sank.

„Darf ich dich vielleicht auf ein Eis einladen. Nur bis Loki auffällt, dass du hier bist. Ich meine der Kerl hält sich nie an irgendwelche Termine, da kann man eigentlich nicht erwarten, dass er hier auftaucht ohne eingeladen worden zu sein.“ Pepper sagte immer, dass Tony sich eines Tages noch um Kopf und Kragen reden würde und für einen Moment hatte das Genie die Befürchtung er würde sein Leben gleich jetzt und hier aushauchen. 

Tod durch wütende nordische Göttin. Nun immerhin war das nichts Gewöhnliches. Beinahe so Außergewöhnlich wie chronische Palladiumvergiftung dank ARK-Reaktor. Niemand sollte schließlich später behaupten können, Tony Stark wäre einen langweiligen Tod gestorben. Oh nein Überdosis und Autounfall waren ihm viel zu banal um auch nur darüber nachzudenken.

 

Sam

Seit es Steve in der Turnhalle gelungen war Thors Hammer anzuheben, hatte Sam das Gefühl nur noch die Nebenrolle in einem Theaterstück zu spielen, das er nicht kannte. Allerdings hatte er nicht allzu viel dagegen sich zurückzuziehen und zu beobachten. Darin war er gut. Er kannte jeden in seiner Klasse besser, als es denen vielleicht klar war und doch war er allseits beliebt.

Bei Bucky und Steve hatte Sam das Gefühl das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein genauso schnell wieder verloren wie es aufgetaucht war. Die beiden waren ihm einfach auf Anhieb sympathisch und sehr zu seiner Freude schlossen sie ihn auch prompt in ihren Kreis mit ein.

Thors Hammer dagegen hatte die beiden aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, Steve sogar wortwörtlich und die halbgaren Erklärungen die Thor zum Thema des Hammers würdig abgab, machten die Sache auch nicht wirklich besser.

Als JARVIS sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückrief, wo es selbstgemachte Kekse gab, folgte Sam Steve, Bucky und Thor in einigem Abstand und er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass keinem der drei klar war, dass er sich noch im selben Raum befand. Naja offenbar würde später aus ihm schließlich so etwas wie ein Side-Kick werden. Was genauer getrachtet nicht gerade prickelnd war, aber zumindest hatte Sam in den letzten zwei Tagen einen Haufen neue Freunde gefunden.

Als er schließlich zu den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer kam, waren eigentlich alle schon mit Keksen versorgt. Allerdings winkte Loki ihn sofort zu sich herüber und Sams düstere Stimmung hob sich schlagartig als der Trickster ihn neben sich aufs Sofa zog und ihm den Teller mit den Keksen anbot.

Sam folgte dem Gespräch der Erwachsenen aufmerksam und bemerkte noch bevor Thor den Mund wieder geschlossen hatte, dass der Donnergott bei Loki einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Loki schien grün zu schimmern und Sam wünschte sich auf einmal Popcorn statt Kekse. Wenn hier im Wohnzimmer ein Show-Down der Götter stattfinden würde, erschien ihm Popcorn aus irgendeinem Grund passender.

Tonys Vorschlag Eis zu essen, kam für Sam völlig überraschend und ehrlich gesagt hätte er lieber zugesehen wie die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Thor und Loki weitergehen würde, doch er folgte den anderen nach draußen, als Bucky ihm einen flehenden Blick zu warf. Auch Tonys Freund Rhodey schloss sich der Gruppe an und plötzlich hatte Sam das Gefühl, dass ein Streit zwischen Loki und Thor vielleicht gefährlicher sein könnte, als er gedacht hatte.

New York war überwältigend und Sam gab sich alle Mühe so nah wie möglich an Tonys Seite zu bleiben ohne sich wie ein kleines Kind zu fühlen, doch er gab es bald auf und blieb stattdessen an Rhodeys Seite. Der hatte eher Zeit aufzupassen, dass Sam nicht verloren ging, weil er weder Bruce auf dem Arm noch Clint an der Hand hatte.

Der Colonel warf Sam ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und begann dann ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Sam war sofort Feuer und Flamme für peinliche Geschichten aus Tonys Jugend und bald schon lachten er und Rhodey gemeinsam während sie dem Genie durch die Straßen New Yorks hinterher trotteten.

Die Eisdiele war zwar gut besucht, doch an der Theke stand gerade niemand. Der Mann dahinter sah aus als hätte er in seinem Leben schon zu viel gesehen um sich groß um Tony Stark zu scheren, der ein Rudel Kinder spazieren führte. Bald schon befand Sam sich mittendrin in einer Diskussion über die besten Eissorten.

Sobald die kalte Köstlichkeit sich in seinem Besitz befand, schaltete Sam auf Durchzug bis Tony beschloss, dass es Zeit war zum Turm zurückzukehren. Wieder bildete Sam zusammen mit Rhodey das Schlusslicht während Natasha voraus hüpfte und offenbar eine andere Route zurück wählte als auf dem Hinweg. 

Sie hatte Tonys Handy gemopst, was Sam in gewissem Maße imponierte und fädelte sich mühelos durch die Menschen, die ihnen entgegen kamen. Sam mochte keine Menschenmassen. Es gab zu viele Leute, die er nicht alle gleichzeitig einschätzen konnte und irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder übersehen und angerempelt zu werden.

Als die Frau im beigen Kleid auftauchte, war Sam gerade dabei sich den linken Schnürsenkel neu zu binden und Rhodey war bei ihm geblieben um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Nur deswegen waren die beiden weit genug weg um sich unauffällig von der Gruppe zu lösen, während Tony und die anderen in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurden. 

Sam war eher neugierig als ängstlich, doch Rhodey hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück als er versuchte sich ein wenig näher zu schleichen um zu verstehen, was geredet wurde. Der Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf in seine Richtung und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„JARVIS, gleich dieses Bild mit deiner Datenbank ab“, murmelte er nachdem er einen Schnappschuss der auffälligen Blondine gemacht hatte, die sich auf seltsam katzenartige Art an Tony heranmachte und ihre Locken um die lila lackierten Fingernägel drehte.

„Es liegen keinerlei Treffer vor“, meldete sich JARVIS zu Wort und Sam sah Rhodey an, dass bei ihm alle Alarmglocken schrillten, auch wenn er nicht sicher war weshalb. Dann jedoch setzte sich die Gruppe mit Tony und der fremden Frau an ihrer Spitze in Bewegung.

Sam und Rhodey wechselten einen Blick, dann folgten sie den anderen. 

„Hast du daran gedacht Thor und Loki das Bild zu schicken?“, fragte Sam als sie sich erneut der Eisdiele von vorhin näherten und statt zu antworten drückte Rhodey einige Knöpfe an seinem Handy.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Tony

„Ich nehme deine Einladung an Sterblicher“, gab Freya eine Antwort mit der Tony nun nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte. Ein wenig verwirrt, aber nach außen hin ganz der Playboy, den jeder von Tony Stark erwartete, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er noch immer ein halbes Dutzend Kinder im Schlepptau hatte. Tony fürhte die blonde Zauberin zurück zu der Eisdiele, die er wahrscheinlich sein Leben lang nicht mehr würde aufsuchen können, ohne an seltsame außerirdische Magie erinnert zu werden. Wieder ein Punkt auf seiner Liste von Orten und Dingen, die es zu meiden galt. Dazu gehörten im Moment der Central Park, riesige Stoffhasen und das gesamte Land Afghanistan. 

Freya musterte den Mann hinter der Theke mit genauso viel Verachtung wie zuvor Tony und der Milliardär konnte den Kerl nur dazu beglückwünschen, trotz der zugegebenermaßen leicht beängstigend wirkenden Frau die Ruhe zu bewahren und weiter Eis zu verkaufen. Allerdings konnte es auch durchaus sein, dass der Mann im Laufe seines Verkäuferlebens in New York schon seltsamere Dinge gesehen hatte als eine Blondine im Mittelalteroutfit mit violetten Augen. Wahrscheinlich gab es die sogar in Kontaktlinsenform. 

„Was darf es denn für die Lady sein?“, fragte der Kerl und erntete damit ein Raubtierlächeln von Freya, das Tony so gar nicht gefallen wollte. Nicht eben galant, aber mit den besten Wünschen für den unwissenden Eisverkäufer mischte Tony sich ein und reichte Freya wenig später eine Waffel mit Mango und Joghurteis. Freya probierte die Süßigkeit eher zögernd, doch anscheinend war sie nicht direkt entsetzt. Tony erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die ersten Wochen mit Loki. Der Lügengott hatte bei jeder ihm unbekannten Speise zunächst vermutet, dass der eine oder andere Avenger es auf sein Leben abgesehen hatte. Nur die ständige Vorkosterei von Tony und Thor hatte ihn mit viel Zeit und Mühe davon kuriert. 

Ohne jede Verbindung zu JARVIS hatte Tony keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob die ansässigen Gottheiten, und derzeit seine einzige Verstärkung, bereits wusste, dass die Göttin, die für die derzeitigen Schwierigkeiten mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit schuld war, gerade mit Tony vor einer Eisdiele stand und feststellte ob sie Mangos mochte. Allerdings kam Tony nicht dazu eine seiner immer waghalsiger werdenden Ideen in die Tat umzusetzen, als in einer grünen Rauchwolke, die wie Tony wusste nicht mehr als ein billiger Showeffekt war, der Gott des Chaos höchst selbst in Erscheinung trat.

„Na endlich“, knurrte Freya halblaut und Tony fühlte sich extrem an einen schmollenden Teenager erinnert. Allerdings hatte er auch nie so ganz begriffen in wie weit die deutlich höhere Lebenserwartung der Asen ihr Verhältnis zu Kindheit und Jugend beeinflusste. Loki war schließlich nach menschlichen Maßstäben uralt, hatte, wenn man den Legenden schenken durfte, einen ganzen Stall voll Kinder und dennoch hatte sein Angriff auf New York viel zu viele Anzeichen eines kindischen Wutanfalls als dass Tony das so einfach hätte übergehen können.

„Freya. Welch Freude dich wiederzusehen“, begrüßte der Trickster die Blondine und Tony war sich zu etwa sechzig Prozent sicher, dass die Erscheinung vor ihm nur genau das war. Eine Illusion, Schließlich war Loki genau dafür berühmt. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es natürlich auch sein, dass Freya sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst war und er dementsprechend auf eine Illusion verzichtete hatte und doch in Persona erschienen war. Tony bekam schon Kopfschmerzen wenn er nur darüber nachdachte. Zumindest hatte Loki wieder einmal seine komplette Ledermontur angelegt. Vom Helm einmal abgesehen. 

Der goldene Helm mit den Hörnern hatte ihm eine schier endlose Anzahl von blöden Sprüchen von Tonys Seite eingebracht und irgendwann hatte er schlicht darauf verzichtet ihn noch von seinem Platz auf dem Fensterbrett in seinem Zimmer zu nehmen.

„Loki. Wie ich sehe bequemst du dich doch noch nach den deinen zu sehen. Aber du hast dich ja noch nie groß um diejenigen unter deinem Schutz geschert“, erwiderte Freya und hätte Tony den Lügengott weniger lang und gut gekannt wäre ihm sicher entgangen wie sich seine Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verengten. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte er schlicht und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Kinderschar wandern.

„Oh von dir will ich nichts mein Lieber“, schnurrte Freya und Tony konnte den Sarkasmus beinahe in der Luft schmecken bevor er zusammenzuckte, weil sich die mit lila Klauen bewährte Hand der Göttin auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. „Anthony war so gut mir einen Handel anzubieten und ich bin sicher du wirst bereit sein, eine angemessene Gegenleistung zu erbringen“, fuhr sie fort und Tonys Gedanken rasten durch alles, was er in der letzten halben Stunde gesagt hatte und das Freya als Handel hätte auslegen können. Dann schoss ihm etwas anderes durch den Kopf und er hoffte nur, dass sein Telefon noch in Nats Tasche war. 

„JARVIS Han-Solo-Protokoll“, flüsterte er und hoffte, dass die AI ihn hörte.

„Was nun dein Team angeht. Ich bin froh dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen zu können“, fuhr Freya fort, die Tony entweder nicht gehört hatte, oder schlicht und ergreifend ignorierte. 

Ein Fingerschnipsen. Mehr war nicht nötig und mit einem Mal befanden sich definitiv zu viele Avengers auf dem Gehsteig vor der Eisdiele. Ein Wedeln von Lokis Hand sorgte immerhin dafür, dass es keine Fotos von halbnackten Avengers geben würde. Tony hatte Bruce nicht schnell genug losgelassen und fand sich nun Arm in Arm mit einem zunehmend grüner aussehenden Doktor wieder. 

„Allerdings gehe ich davon aus, dass dir klar war, dass alles seinen Preis hat. Von daher wirst du nun ihren Platz in meinem Plan einnehmen“, zischte die violette Stimme in Tonys Ohr. Tony hatte noch Zeit sich zu fragen, weshalb er den Eindruck hatte, dass ausgerechnet Freyas Stimme violett war, bevor das seltsamste Gefühl, das er jemals gehabt hatte durch seinen Kopf fuhr und alles in einem gleißend gelben Licht erstrahlte bevor Tony schwarz vor Augen wurde.

 

Pepper

Die letzten beiden Tage waren für Pepper der reine Horror gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich gezwungen sah einem Haufen von alten, sexistischen Kerlen begreiflich zu machen, dass ein ARK-Reaktor sowohl sicher als auch rentabel war, nebenbei hatte sie auch das nagende Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich anderswo mehr gebraucht wurde.

Sie hatte mit Tony eine Reihe von SMS ausgetauscht, wie sie es immer taten wenn sie mehr als einen Bundesstaat voneinander entfernt waren. Zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung hatte Pepper noch darauf bestanden, dass Tony sie anrief wenn irgendetwas passierte. Das hatte sie allerdings schnell bereut. Es war nicht so, dass Tony ihr auf die Nerven ging, aber aus irgendwelchen kosmischen Gründen schafften die Avengers es eigentlich immer genau dann die Welt zu retten, wenn sie gerade im Flugzeug saß, keinen Empfang hatte, oder ein Meeting unmöglich verlassen konnte. 

New York war da nur der Anfang in einer langen Kette von verpassten Anrufen gewesen und auch wenn Tony es ausgezeichnet versteckte, wusste Pepper doch, dass es ihm wehtat wenn er auf ihrer Mailbox landete. Genauso wie es sie verrückt machte wenn sie ihn zurückrief und nur an JARVIS weitergeleitet wurde. 

Also waren die beiden zum Schreiben übergegangen. Eine SMS zu lesen, war selbst in den hektischsten Konferenzen möglich. Pepper musste nur dafür sorgen, dass es so aussah als stünde der Text in irgendeiner Form mit dem Thema ihres Vortrags in Verbindung. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte es ihr sogar Gelegenheiten eröffnet, die sie sonst verpasst hätte.

Der einzige große Nachteil daran war die Tatsache, dass Pepper Tonys Stimme nicht zu hören bekam. Allerdings wog der Vorteil erst von den lebensbedrohlichen Situationen in denen Tony sich befunden hatte zu erfahren wenn er sie bereits überlebt hatte das irgendwie auf. 

Pepper hatte keine Ahnung wie die Frauen es früher ausgehalten hatten ihre Männer in den Krieg ziehen zu sehen, ohne zu wissen ob sie jemals zurückkehren würde. Sie wurde schon ganz krank vor Sorge wenn sie zufällig auf irgendeinem Fernsehbildschirm sah wie Iron Man wieder einmal in ein zusammenbrechendes Hochhaus flog, oder sich in irgendwelche abenteuerlichen Situationen mit dem Monster der Woche brachte.

Sie stieg gerade in die Maschine, die sie zurück nach New York bringen würde, wo sie mit etwas Glück diesmal ein paar Stunden mit ihrem Freund würde verbringen können, ohne dass irgendwelche Aliens, Magier oder sonstige Verrückte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnten, als ihr Handy klingelte.

Noch waren die üblichen Botschaften mit der Aufforderung alle elektrischen Geräte abzustellen nicht erklungen, also schaute Pepper nach, wer sie da anrief. 

Es war Tonys Nummer. Allerdings keine SMS sondern eine Videonachricht. Plötzlich hatte Pepper ein Gefühl im Magen, das ihr so gar nicht gefiel. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie die Nachricht und wartete ungeduldig bis ihr Telefon sich endlich dazu durchrang sie zu laden.

Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm war Tony so gestochen scharf zu sehen wie es nur ein Stark Phone hinbekam. Tony lächelte in die Kamera und nahm eine Hand von seiner eigens designten Computertastatur bevor er sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr und dann zurück in die Kamera blickte. 

„Dreh nicht durch Pep. Das hier ist so was wie eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass New York kein Einzelfall bleibt“, fing er an. Pepper schluckte und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, wann genau Tony auf die Idee gekommen war diese Videonachricht für sie aufzuzeichnen. Denn dass es sich um eine Aufzeichnung handelte, konnte sie allein schon an dem Licht des ARK-Reaktors sehen, der durch Tonys T-Shirt schimmerte. „Gott ich kann so was nicht. Pep ich...“ Tony stockte und fuhr sich noch mal durchs Haar. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dem alten Herrn mal so ähnlich werde, was Jarv“, murmelte er, dann räusperte er sich und sah wieder direkt in die Kamera, direkt in Peppers Augen. „Ich liebe dich. Nur für den Fall. Ich liebe dich.“ Tonys dunkle Augen schimmerten und noch bevor JARVIS das Video beenden konnte, hatte Pepper schon Tonys Nummer gewählt.

 

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
